Scattered Blossoms
by Tsubasa8
Summary: A collection of KagomeSango related shorts. shoujo-ai warning
1. Story 1: Don't Be So Touchy!

Me: I got bored, so I decided to put together a collection of KagSan related shorts to amuse you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer"InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 1: Don't Be So Touchy!

Once again the team was traveling along the road. It was a nice day perfect for walking. Miroku lagged behind with Shippo and Kirara as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango walked up ahead. The monk's eyes wandered upon the trio in front of him. He put on a mild expression of wonderment as he watched them.

It wasn't that long ago that the strange happening of Kagome and Sango having oddly strong feelings for each other occurred. After that came out, he now wondered how he and Inuyasha would make do. The incident of meeting up with Kikyo seemed to foretell that Inuyasha and she might produce some hopeful results. He supposed that left him to do what he was best at – chatting with the women they met along their journey.

He sighed. Oh, well. It's not like he didn't do that even when he was supposedly with Sango. Now he somehow regretted doing that to her; but old habits take time to die.

Kagome was walking with Inuyasha to her left and Sango to her right. Miroku's eyes shifted to glance between Inuyasha and Sango. He vaguely wondered what precisely Inuyasha and Sango's feelings were towards Kagome. He knew currently that Kagome and Sango were together and Inuyasha would have to deal with any lingering feelings he had for Kagome, even if Kikyo was still around for him.

Curiosity got the better of the monk. Miroku's eyes wandered downwards. Hmm… maybe a little experiment would help him figure out this puzzle.

"Eh!"

"Hrm?" Inuyasha and Sango discontinued their walking when Kagome stopped abruptly in the middle of the road. Her eyes were wide and she pulled her arms back as if she were suddenly tense. They both looked at her.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango tilted her head.

Inuyasha bent down a bit. "What's the matter?"

"Hn?" The two of them looked back. Miroku had a mischievous grin on his face – he knew he was in trouble. They looked down to see his hand rubbing up against Kagome's backside.

BWACK! THWACK!

Miroku sat on the ground with two rather large bumps on his head. "Ow…"

Sango pulled Kagome off down the pathway, an irritated expression on her face. "Come on, Kagome-chan."

Inuyasha put his foot against Miroku's face. "What do you think you're doing, Miroku?"

"Eh heh heh…" Miroku grinned sheepishly. "I think the experiment was a success…"

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. "Ehhh?"

* * *

Me: Hm… very short, nee? Heh, I guess that's why they call them shorts! I hope you liked it nevertheless. 


	2. Story 2: Scented

Me: Hey! This chapter is still pretty short, but there'll be a longer one – at least, I hope it's somewhat longer. Eh heh.

Inu-chan Sesh's little bro, well that last chapter was originally something I was going to add to the end of "Closer" as an omake type of thing. I suppose that's why it seems like it has nothing to do with Sango and Kagome.

I was going to add an extra bit at the end where Kagome feels like Miroku violated her or something and the only way she would feel better would be for Sango to touch her there… but I didn't. Heh.

BTW, what happened to that fic you were going to use "Sake Situation" in, hm? I want to see progress! Hahaha!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 2: Scented

Kagome was fanning Inuyasha in the cabin. A nasty youkai had sprayed an enormous cloud with a horribly strong scent at Inuyasha. Now he was in the process of recovering.

"How's he doing?" Sango came in and sat next to Kagome.

"Still dizzy I think." Kagome observed Inuyasha's swirling eyes and inherent mumblings. "Poor Inuyasha. It must be rough having a sensitive nose like that sometimes."

"Yeah…" Sango leant back against the wall. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have Inuyasha's sense of smell."

Kagome glanced at her. "Why's that?"

"Well for one thing you'd be able to smell all kinds of things. Even stuff that we usually don't think has a scent." Sango tilted her head up. "It's also useful if we ever need to find each other. Usually we have Inuyasha smell you out, right?"

"Hm? You don't need Inuyasha's sense of smell to figure out what I smell like though."

"Eh? Oh, but I was talking about - " Sango stopped when Kagome pulled her into a hug.

"Do you smell anything now?" Kagome whispered in her ear.

"Uh… well I…" The way Kagome said that unnerved her somewhat. Kagome shifted around so that her neck was close to Sango's face.

"Is that better?" she asked in a silky tone.

Sango's face reddened. She had a weird feeling that Kagome was trying to seduce her or something. "Kagome-chan, wha?"

Kagome got up oh her knees and pressed Sango's face against her chest. "Are you getting anything now?"

Sango was getting something all right, but it wasn't what Kagome was asking her… or was it? "Um, Kagome-chan you can stop now." Sango noted that her voice wavered when she said this.

"Don't be silly," Kagome mused. "We can't stop until you smell something good."

This alarmed Sango to no end. "N-no, it's alright! Inuyasha –"

"Don't worry about him," Kagome assured her. "He's still knocked out from the fumes. He won't notice us…"

"Eh?" Sango was in a panic now. "Kagome-chan, really, it's fine!"

"Hm? Maybe we need to go a bit lower…" Kagome got up onto her legs. Her short blouse flashed Sango her midriff, forcing the taiji-ya to look away in embarrassment.

"Kagome-chan, I -" Something brushed up against Sango's face. She turned back around to come face-to-face with Kagome's skirt.

"Here, try this…" Kagome began to pull up the hem of her skirt.

Sango's eyes widened. She squeezed them shut and shouted, "Kagome-chan, stop it!"

"Huh? Stop what, Sango-chan?"

Sango opened her eyes. Kagome was sitting a more desirable distance away from her, fanning Inuyasha like she had been doing before. "Eh? Um… no, nothing." Sango shook her head. 'Was I daydreaming? But why was I daydreaming about something like _that_?' She became mentally disgusted with herself.

"Say, Sango-chan?"

"Hm?" Sango looked up at Kagome. "What is it?"

Kagome smiled at her brightly. "What do you think it'd be like to have Inuyasha's sense of smell?"

"E-eh?"

* * *

Me: Ah, that's the end of another story. Heh, heh. Poor Sango. (grin) 


	3. Story 3: Pulling an Inuyasha

Me: Hi-ho! Happy Lunar New Year! Gung Hei Fat Choy! I potentially spelt that wrong even though I'm Chinese… but who cares! It's all good! Heh heh, except I forgot to put my money under my pillow last night and ended up with bad dreams… (sniff)

Anywho, I'm glad you guys liked the last oneshot. Was it that evil? Well, what's fanfiction without amusing oneself at the expense of the characters? Heh heh heh!

Ouh, reconsiderations are good, Inu-chan Sesh's little bro! Wow, I can't believe you even had storyboards! Your mom finding them… bad. Good luck, I'm looking forward to reading it!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 3: Pulling an Inuyasha

"Kohaku!"

The young boy glanced back at her before running off. Sango made to follow him, but stopped when a thought crossed her mind. She looked back at Kagome, which surprised the reincarnated Miko.

"Sango-chan, what's wrong?" Kagome stepped towards her.

"Well… it's just that…" Sango tilted her head downwards. "I don't want to run off and leave you behind like Inuyasha usually does to you."

"What was that?" Inuyasha straightened up his posture with a frown.

"Shh!" Miroku pressed his shakujo against the hanyou's face. "You'll spoil the moment!"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Shippo jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't you know anything?"

Inuyasha looked at the kitsune. "Know what?" he demanded.

Miroku sighed. "Look, just watch."

"Sango-chan, don't be silly." Kagome smiled at her sympathetically. "Kohaku-kun's your younger brother, not a past lover you still have feelings for."

"But…"

"But, nothing." Kagome turned Sango around and began pushing her in the direction Kohaku had disappeared to. "You'd better hurry before you lose him."

"Uh… mm…" Sango nodded her head. She hitched up Hiraikotsu and took only a couple of steps when Kagome called her back.

"Sango-chan, wait!" Kagome jogged over towards her.

"Hm? What is it?" Sango stopped and turned around just when Kagome caught up with her.

Delicately, Kagome pulled herself up and kissed Sango on the cheek. "Be careful, okay? And don't do anything rash," she told her softly.

A light shade of pink appeared on Sango's face, but she nodded and proceeded to go after Kohaku. Kagome watched her go until she was out of her line of vision.

"Ah…" Miroku sighed blissfully. "It's moments like those that make me glad to be a man."

"Huh?" Shippo blinked at him. "What do you mean, Miroku?"

"Well…" Miroku started, until Inuyasha decided to interrupt him.

"Never mind that!" he cried. "What did she mean, 'run off and leave you behind like Inuyasha does'?'

Miroku raised his eyebrows at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"Sango didn't want to be inconsiderate about Kagome-sama's feelings, and leave her behind while she went after Kohaku by herself – like you so often do when it comes to Kikyou-sama."

This took Inuyasha aback. "Gh!" He turned around and dashed over to Kagome. Coming to a halt next to her, he said, "Hey, Kagome! You don't get upset when I go see Kikyou, do you?"

Kagome turned her head and looked at him plainly.

Inuyasha blinked at this. "Hrm?"

"Inuyasha…"

He leaned forward to hear what she had to say better.

"Osuwari."

"Argh!" Inuyasha's face became planted in the ground.

Kagome stretched her arms. "Mm… I'm going to wait somewhere quiet until Sango-chan gets back…" She started walking away from Inuyasha's spot on the ground.

"Grah!" Inuyasha propped himself up on his forearms. "Kagome!"

* * *

Me: Not as entertaining as the last story, but I thought I'd put the idea of "pulling an Inuyasha" out there since I thought it resembled Sango and Kohaku's relationship somewhat.

The next oneshot ought to be a good one. I've already written it up, so expect it soon!


	4. Story 4: Doujinshi by a Houshi

Me: Just a couple of responses to reviews to start things off:

Inu-chan, good to hear! Thanks!

Ah, Tada-kun, "Miyuki-chan in Wonderland"… that's what got me into writing these KagSan stories in the first place! Darn CLAMP… ha ha ha…

Alright! Heh heh heh… Here's that longer oneshot I told you guys about. It was inspired by a Japanese "InuYasha" doujinshi I saw. I hope you likey…!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 4: Doujinshi by a Houshi

"I'm so tired…" Sango walked into Kaede's and dropped off Hiraikotsu. She sat down on the floor, not bothering to change out of her taiji-ya uniform.

Kagome followed her inside. "Yeah, it seems like we haven't been making a lot of progress lately." She took a seat beside her.

Sango glanced at Kagome. "Kagome-chan, why don't you look for Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" Kagome stared at her. "Sango-chan, why do you always ask me to go be with Inuyasha all the time?"

Sango looked surprised. "Do I ask all the time?"

"It seems like it," Kagome replied matter-of-factly.

"Well…" Sango shifted her eyes. "I know it's not any of my business, but… I kind of thought you liked him." She cautiously turned her head to check what Kagome's reaction was. Kagome's face didn't change for a second, but then she tilted her head away.

"I do," she said sadly. "But if Inuyasha's decided to be with Kikyou, then I can't do anything about it."

"Kagome-chan…" Sango's feelings of pity for Kagome suddenly turned to annoyance at Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and frowned, turning away for the other girl. "I can't believe how easily you forgave him for that. If it were me I'd be holding a grudge."

Kagome smiled and shrugged. "I can't help it I guess; because I care about him."

Sango looked at her. She sighed. "Kagome-chan, sometimes your capacity for kindness is impeccable."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so." Sango brought her knees up. "But if you like Inuyasha, then you shouldn't give up all hope. You never know."

"Thanks, Sango-chan." A small smile played upon Kagome's lips. "It's good to know that I have you and the others here for me."

"Of course," Sango said plainly. She turned around. 'But really… Inuyasha should know better than to do this to Kagome-chan.' Sango began to feel irritated again.

Kagome studied her friend's features, noting how she seemed to be tense. Kagome was always glad to have Sango around. She was the one she could talk to about anything, including Inuyasha. Whenever she wanted to distance herself from him, Sango would let her ride Kirara. She was really grateful for Sango, and glad that she eventually decided to stay with them. Slowly, she leant in next to Sango, which pulled the other girl out of her thoughts about Inuyasha.

"Sango-chan…" she murmured. "I'm really glad you're here." Kagome felt a certain kind of warmth when she was next to Sango. She thought if Sango wasn't there, she'd be feeling lonelier that usual.

Sango didn't reply. Instead she sat quite still and let the silence settle in. It wasn't usual for Kagome to be this close to her unless she was comforting her. She began to wonder if this was a normal thing to do in Kagome's time when she felt something touch her ear. It turned out to be Kagome's hand.

She gently caressed Sango's ear and said, "You know, your ears may not be fuzzy or dog-like like Inuyasha's, but they're still cute."

Sango didn't know how to respond. She thought this was an awfully odd thing for Kagome to say all of a sudden.

Kagome meanwhile was somewhat surprised herself; but when she looked at Sango, she felt this overwhelming urge to be closer to her. She gently brought herself up and caught Sango's earlobe in her mouth, giving it a lick.

This instantly turned Sango's face red, and she spun around to stare at Kagome. "K-Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" She held her hand over her ear protectively.

"S-sorry…" Kagome looked ashamed of herself. "I just felt like I had to do that."

Sango took a moment to process what Kagome had just said. What did she mean by that? Sango considered running out of the cabin before anything else could happen, but one look at Kagome…

"… Y-you can go on."

"Eh?" Kagome looked up at Sango.

She was blushing, but again she said, "You can go on."

Kagome was surprised to say the least. "Sango-chan… are you sure?"

She nodded.

Hesitantly, Kagome moved closer and closed her lips upon Sango's earlobe once again. Sango sat still for her, but the sensation of Kagome nibbling at her ear made Sango feel weak all over. She could hear the clicking noise Kagome's mouth made as she worked, and when Sango squirmed a bit, Kagome decided to be more daring. She opened her mouth and began to let her tongue travel all over Sango's ear, covering any nooks and crannies.

Sango's eyes widened; she could feel a warm tingling sensation run down her throat and through her body. She closed her eyes and began to fidget even more, and when Kagome wouldn't let up, she gave a quiet moan. As much as she tried to suppress it, she started making even more noises as Kagome went on.

This just served to boost Kagome's confidence. She began to make her way lower, dropping kisses along Sango's jaw line. When she got to the collar of Sango's taiji-ya uniform, she pulled it down, exposing her neck. Kagome leant in and began kissing her softly there. Sango put her arm out to prevent herself from falling over when Kagome moved in.

"Nn… Kagome-chan…"

When she heard this, Kagome stopped and pulled back. She gazed up at Sango. "Do you want me to stop?"

The expression on Sango's face seemed nervous, but she didn't tell her to stop.

Kagome rested her head on Sango's collarbone. She moved her hand up to the toggle on Sango's clothes and began to finger it.

"You know," Kagome murmured, "I've always wondered how it is you put on and off your taji-ya uniform." She snuggled her face up to Sango's neck. "Do you mind if I help you undress?"

Sango's body temperature was increasing by the second, her heart pounding in her chest. Nevertheless, she managed to say, "G-go ahead."

Kagome sat up and began to undo the toggle. She pulled the material aside, and moved in to bury her face in Sango's warm skin.

Sango found that her ability to move was now limited – especially as Kagome slipped the uniform off her shoulders…

(_skritch, skritch, skritch_)

Miroku was busy doodling away in one of Kagome's notebooks that he had found. He walked into Kaede's cabin to find that Kagome had left it there out in the open. He was also pleased to find that she left some stationary with it. Curiously, he picked up a pencil and began moving it across the paper. As he became more comfortable with it, he began making drawings of the others like Shippo so often did.

Proud with his completed works of art, his eyes began to wander until he set his sights upon one of those "manga" things Kagome had brought for Shippo to look through. Miroku wondered… what if he did one of those? Yet, what would it be about…? He glanced at his sketches of the others. Then an idea came upon him.

Smirking, he started illustrating pages of his suggestion. He paused to review his work. 'Hmm… heh heh heh… this is good stuff!' Miroku grinned to himself. 'I wonder if I could make a profit out of this by selling it to some of the male villagers…' Just when he began to think about how to follow through with this proposition, Kagome decided to walk in on him.

"Miroku-sama, there you are!" she exclaimed.

Miroku flinched when he heard her voice. He hurriedly gathered up his pages and stuffed them in his robes before turning around to talk to her.

"Oh, Kagome-sama!" He greeted her with a curtain of feigned cheeriness and a smile.

"We've been looking all over for you," she informed him. "Hm?" She spotted her notebook lying open in front of him. "Were you busy writing something?"

Miroku's nerves tensed up. "Oh, um… just some thoughts," he said quickly. "You know, about life, and… so forth."

"Really?" Kagome raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know you kept records about insightful stuff like that."

"Oh, well, I am a Houshi as you know."

"I suppose that makes sense…" Kagome mused, though she had some suspicions.

Miroku stood up and brushed off his robes. "Well, I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air; I've been in here for quite a while," he said as inconspicuously as he could manage.

"Alright, then," Kagome said as she watched him leave.

'Heh, heh,' Miroku inwardly grinned to himself. 'I made it out without a hitch!'

As he left however, a page of his work slipped out of his robes. Kagome turned around when she heard a fluttering sound behind her.

"Oh, Miroku-sama," she called, bending down to pick up the stray page. "You dropped… this…"

Miroku was on edge when he heard Kagome call him. Timidly, he turned around to look at her from inside the doorway. She was staring at the page he dropped; much to Miroku's dismay. He gulped.

"Um… Kagome-sama?"

"Miroku-sama…" Kagome's eyes were covered by her bangs and her shoulders were raised. All at once she blurted out, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Miroku took a step back at this sudden outburst. "Um, Kagome-sama, it's just –"

"Just what?" She took a menacing step towards him, which Miroku could have sworn caused the ground to shake.

Sensing it wouldn't be wise to be around Kagome at the present moment, Miroku decided to bolt for it. He grabbed his robes so the other pages wouldn't fall out and took off. Of course, Kagome chased after him. They both flew out the door.

"Kagome-sama, it's not what you think!" Miroku cried.

"What am I supposed to think it is?" she shouted harshly, waving the paper in the air.

Unfortunately, with Kagome not paying attention, the wind caught it and the sheet went flying behind her. The two of them stopped in a panic to watch it soar off – until someone caught it that is. And just who would that person be?

"What's this?" Sango brought the paper down to eye level.

Kagome's eyes dilated. "Sango-chan, don't!"

"Hm?" Sango looked up only to have Kagome pile-drive right into her. "Ah!"

Kagome lay on top of Sango, her arm outstretched for the paper. "Let go of that, Sango-chan!"

Sango stretched her own arm out behind her. "But why?" She managed to keep the sheet away from Kagome as she desperately tried to grasp at it.

Meanwhile, Miroku stood a good distance away, watching this scene in front of him. Kagome was wriggling around atop Sango while Sango kept moving around so that Kagome couldn't reach the paper.

'Heh… kind of looks like something from my story,' Miroku grinned. 'Actually, I hope Kagome-sama's the one to end up with the sheet in the end – at least she's already seen it. And I'd hate to think what Sango's reaction would be.' He shifted his eyes. 'I'd better get out of here while I can…" Slowly, Miroku turned to go and proceeded to walk off.

Glancing back, Kagome noticed him trying to make his escape. "Miroku-sama, stop where you are!" Then she heard reading from below…

"'I just felt like I had to do that…'" Sango murmured.

Kagome immediately whipped around and clapped her hand over Sango's eyes. "Sango-chan, stop reading!"

Reluctantly, Miroku continued moving ahead. 'Drats. I'd really prefer sticking around to watch them, but my common sense is telling me to keep going.' He sighed dejectedly. 'Oh, well. At least this will provide me with some more material to work with," he smiled perversely to himself.

Kagome's voice rang throughout the village. "Miroku-samaaaaa!"

* * *

Me: Hahaha! Now that was more interesting; yet another Miroku-instigated story. Hahaha… He's great for these kinds of things…

The original doujinshi this was based off of had Kagome putting Inuyasha in yaoi-type situations through her own doujinshi. She kept getting interrupted as she worked on them though.

One of the pages had Shippo talking to Kagome about her doujinshi (which it appears Shippo found, much to Kagome's alarm), and the last page had Sango discussing the doujinshi with Kagome (though I think they called the doujinshi something else, like "Demon Picture Scroll").

So Sango apparently read Kagome's doujinshi and told her something along the lines of if she ever does any more to show her. Kagome however didn't think showing Sango her latest work would be a good idea… due to the fact that it was a yuri work involving Sango and herself!

Hahaha! Too bad it was all in Japanese; otherwise I would have enjoyed it even more. That Kagome… Haha! Though I wonder what would have happened if Sango ever did find that doujinshi… Hm. Hahaha!


	5. Story 5: The Notion of Children

Me: Another day, another KagSan shoujo-ai oneshot. I'm not sure how well the title fits, but I guess in the grand scheme of things it doesn't matter.

Omigosh, Tache, I nearly freaked while watching "InuYasha" on Friday. Those parts in the jail with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango… if you don't know what I mean, it's okay. I just wanted to say something about it to somebody. Heh, these KagSan shoujo-ai stories are messing with my mind.

To '…', I would unfortunately _never_ write a lemon about Kagome and Sango. I prefer stories _about_ their relationship that are cute and have emotion, compared to… um… yeah, so I just would _not_ write a lemon (even though Inu-chan gave me an idea for one). I think it messes up the characterizations for me (any lemon does). So I'm sorry if I've disappointed you.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" and "Ranma ½" are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc.

* * *

Story 5: The Notion of Children 

"Sango-chaaan!" Kagome found Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango hanging around the fencing in the village. She stopped and said, "Hi Inuyasha, Miroku-sama."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "That greeting makes us sound so unimportant compared to the one you gave Sango."

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku began in a mock tone of comfort. "These things have to be expected. After all, Kagome-sama and Sango are together now."

Sango leant against the fencing and frowned at Miroku. "You still sound perverted when you say that."

Miroku's head drooped. "Sango!" He looked up at her and clenched his fist. "How can you say such a thing? I'm merely trying to calm Inuyasha down."

"Calm me down?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I just made a comment."

"Which I could tell carried irritation in your tone," Miroku stated.

"I wasn't irritated!"

"Yes you were. You're even irritated now."

"Who do you think is making me irritated?" Inuyasha glowered over Miroku.

Sango watched the two argue with a weary disposition. She became more alert however when she felt something tug at her arm. Kagome had looped her arm around Sango's and was trying to pull her away.

"Come on," she whispered to her.

Sango obliged and let Kagome lead her away from Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome stopped when they came to be underneath the shade of a tree a ways from the others. She let go of Sango and turned around.

"Look at this." Kagome held a book out in front of Sango. The taiji-ya leaned forward to take a better look at it.

"Mm… What is it?"

"It's a manga called 'Ranma ½'," Kagome informed her. "It's about this boy, Saotome Ranma, and he's engaged to this girl named Tendo Akane. Except Ranma has a secret – he fell into the Cursed Springs of China, so that whenever he has cold water splashed on him, he turns into a girl! When hot water is splashed on him though, he can turn back into a boy."

Sango tilted her head to one side. She understood the plot of this "manga" Kagome had pretty well, but not why Kagome bothered telling her about it. "So… you want me to read it?"

"Well… actually…" Kagome shied away and pulled the tankoubon close to her. "When I was reading it, I actually thought about… um…" Kagome's face started turning pink. "… if what happened to Ranma ever happened to either of us…"

Slowly, the cogs in Sango's mind began turning.

"If it did… well…" Kagome stared at the ground. "… we could have… children."

This suggestion hit Sango like a pile of bricks. Her eyes widened; slight shades of red becoming apparent on her cheeks. "You… want to have children?"

Kagome straightened her posture and looked at her. "Well – I mean – it was just a thought, and… er…" She ended up going back into her submissive state, embarrassed that she even said such a thing.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"I know what you're trying to say Kagome-chan."

Hesitantly, Kagome raised her head up. "Y-you do?"

Sango nodded quietly. "But… isn't part of the reason we like each other because we're both female?" She looked Kagome in the eyes. "If one of us were able to become a male… wouldn't that distort our relationship?"

Kagome stared back at Sango, apparently taken away by what she said. "Sango-chan…" Her face suddenly lit up. "Aw, Sango-chan!" She ran up to Sango and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Mm… Sango-chan, you're so sweet."

"Eh?" Sango blinked down at Kagome with bewilderment, which in turn caused Kagome to giggle. She let her head rest against Sango.

"You're probably right about the whole 'turning into a guy' thing," Kagome mused. "It was kind of a silly idea now that I think about it. Besides…" She tightened her hold around Sango. "I like your female body."

Sango's face flushed crimson at Kagome's words. "Y-you don't have to say something like _that_."

Pulling away, Kagome gazed up at Sango and laughed. "Sango-chan, you're cute when you're shy or embarrassed."

This didn't help Sango's situation. "I-is that why you're saying stuff like that to me?"

Kagome tilted head to the side and smiled. "Would you be upset if I said yes?"

Sango didn't expect this response from Kagome. She closed her eyes and said, "It's hard for me to get upset with you."

Kagome's smile widened. She clasped her hand around Sango's and began to pull her forward. "Let's go back to the village."

They made it down a little ways when Sango glanced at Kagome. "Nee, Kagome-chan?"

"Hm?" Kagome turned to look at her.

Sango's face started to blush. "Were you serious about… having children?"

At this, Kagome's cheeks began to redden as well. She averted her gaze downwards. "Um… well, I wouldn't disregard it as a possibility…" She looked sideways at Sango. "Would you?"

"… I guess not…" The taiji-ya stared up into the sky. "But do you think we'd be any good?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Kagome responded as they approached Inuyasha and the others. "After all, we seem to deal with children everyday," she said with a smile.

Sango followed Kagome's gaze towards Inuyasha and the rest. Inuyasha smacked Shippo on the head, while Miroku was off to the side attempting to gain the interest of a couple of village girls.

"I think you're right," Sango agreed.

* * *

Me: Hm… actually, that whole "Ranma ½" idea might make for a good plot device in another KagSan shoujo-ai fic… Heh. We'll see. Until next time! 


	6. Story 6: Lover's Touch

Me: Okay, I know there's a KagSan yuri out there with the same title for my sixth story, but I thought it fit for mine too, so I'm also going to use it (not to sound pretentious or anything).

Tache, I guess I freaked then because I wasn't writing any KagSan shoujo-ai fics prior to watching any of the other "InuYasha" episodes. Though at the moment, I can't recall anything freakier happening between them… maybe…

Yes, Inu-chan, it's you who gave me the idea. What idea could that have possibly been? Two words for you: Pocky stick.

Hmm… limes… I'm still kind of weary around anything like that. Actually, I don't think I've ever read a lime, so I'm not sure what constitutes as one. Those are just less explicit than lemons, aren't they? Like… implied? I don't know… need a proper definition. In retrospect though, I think I'd rather stay away from anything too much like that.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 6: Lover's Touch 

Inuyasha walked up to the front of Kaede's home, finding something which was slightly odd – considering. Miroku was sitting outside the door with his back facing Inuyasha.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Inuyasha stood in front of the monk with his arms folded, glaring down at him disapprovingly.

"Gh – Shh!" Miroku pulled Inuyasha down to his level by the hanyou's robes.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha frowned at him for dragging him down to the ground.

"Quiet!" Miroku hissed.

"Why?"

"Because Kagome-sama and Sango are in there!"

"So?" Inuyasha stared at him.

"So there are _noises_ coming from inside!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha raised a confused brow at Miroku. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen!"

Reluctantly, Inuyasha placed a fuzzy ear close to the doorway. Inside, he could hear Kagome and Sango talking.

"Let's do it again, Sango-chan."

"I don't know…"

"But don't you like it?"

"Um…"

"Come on, this time I'll show you something interesting."

"Mm… should I take this off this time?"

"It would be better."

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. He glanced beside Miroku, who gave him a knowing look. Not believing this, Inuyasha concentrated on listening to the two girls again.

"Sango-chan, turn me on first."

The boys lurched back suddenly, their faces beginning to heat up. The two of them exchanged glances with one another – very shocked, yet aroused glances.

"Like before, right?" Sango's voice came through the cracks in the door.

"Exactly."

Miroku and Inuyasha tentatively leaned back against the wall, straining their ears to hear.

"After you start up here, work your way down," Kagome spoke.

"I know. I did it before, remember?"

"Vividly."

Feeling quite tense now, the guys outside gulped silently to themselves.

"Should I touch these again?" Sango inquired.

"I would like it very much if you did." By the tone of her voice, Inuyasha and Miroku could tell Kagome was smiling.

"W-what do you think Sango's touching?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku from the corner of his eye.

"What do you think?" Miroku answered in a low tone.

"Yes, that's good…" Kagome mused from inside. "You can go lower now."

Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga's scabbard. He couldn't believe what was transpiring inside. He also couldn't stand sitting there listening to it all. For some reason though, he just couldn't find the strength to pull away. 'Darn it… Miroku must be rubbing off on me.'

"Go further," Kagome insisted.

"Are you sure? I didn't go that far last time."

"Trust me. This will be a lot better than last time."

"M-Miroku!" Inuyasha whispered over to the monk. "This is bad!"

Miroku turned his head slowly. "Heh… is it?" Miroku was smiling, but the rest of his expression seemed to show nervousness.

"Next, go through the opening."

Inuyasha and Miroku nearly leaped out of their skins when they Kagome utter those words.

"…"

"Don't worry, Sango-chan. I have complete faith in you."

"If you say so…"

The hanyou and monk were on edge, anticipating that inevitable cry Kagome would give. This was totally unbearable. They straightened up, wide-eyed when they heard Kagome give an audible, "Yes!"

"Go higher, Sango-chan!"

The two boys pressed their backs against the wall firmly, bracing themselves.

"That's it, Sango-chan! Higher! Higher! Oh, nearly there now…!"

They waited for Kagome's shout again, only magnified by whatever it was Sango was doing.

'Omigosh, this is it!' they both thought sonorously.

"Hey! Kagome, Sango! Why did you two start without me?"

Inuyasha and Miroku were horrified to find that it was Shippo's voice that was speaking from inside. They both shot up from off the ground and burst into the room.

"What the heck do you two think you're doing?" Inuyasha thundered in, nearly tearing the covering over the door down.

"I refuse to let you two continue these lewd acts of behaviour in front of Shippo!" Miroku declared, holding out his staff.

The two of them however, blinked when they saw nothing of the sort happening in the cabin. "Huh?"

"What in the world are you two talking about?" Kagome stared at them confusedly.

In the middle of the room were seated Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. Each of them was holding a video game system, with Kagome and Sango's linked together by a cable.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked the two men.

"Er… uh – no, no!" Miroku waved his hands in front of him. "Sorry to have interrupted your game." He pulled back on Inuyasha's robes. "We'll be taking our leave now."

When they were out of earshot, Miroku sighed heavily. "My… I for one am relieved." He put a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "And yet, somehow disappointed…"

"This was all your fault in the first place!" Inuyasha snapped. "Thinking that Kagome and Sango would actually be doing something like… _that_!"

"Hm?" Miroku glanced at him. "I didn't see you leave after they got started."

The blood rushed to Inuyasha's face. "Miroku!" He swiped at him with is claws.

"Yikes!" Miroku jumped out of the way.

"Get back here so I can beat you up!"

Back at Kaede's Kagome and the others were busy pressing away at the video game buttons.

Kagome briefly took her eyes off the screen to peer at Sango. "So what do you think that was all about?"

"No idea," Sango answered in the same manner. "It's pretty apparent that they were spying on us though."

"Looks like it…" Kagome mused. She smirked, a faint blush on her face. "Lucky for us they weren't around that other time…"

Sango nearly dropped her game after hearing what Kagome said.

"Huh?" Shippo gazed up at her. "What do you mean, Kagome?"

"Oh, it's nothing you have to worry about, Shippo-chan," she assured the young kitsune.

Shippo blinked at her. "Hm?"

* * *

Me: I really debated whether putting that last part there was appropriate or not, but it seemed to tie the fic together so I did. I didn't intend for Kagome to imply anything 'intense' if you know what I mean, so I figured it would be okay. If anyone didn't like it, please tell me. 


	7. Story 7: Episode 51 Insert

Me: All right! Next story! Wow, I've been on a roll with these so far. I find it nice and unwinding to be writing these one-shots. I think I've finally hit a wall though, so I'm not sure when the next one will be up. I also have to figure out how my other fics will turn out… they're all on hiatus! Eep!

Okay, I suppose this story can be classified as a "what if" fic. It was originally supposed to be part of this other fanfic I was going to do; where I would tweak some of the scenes in various "InuYasha" episodes so that it would end up having Kag/San shoujo-ai elements in it. In the end I trashed the idea because I felt there wasn't a point in doing something like that.

So instead, I took one of the scenes I wanted to do most and put it here! I hope it turned out all right. It isn't exactly shoujo-ai (especially as it's only part of what I had in mind), but I still think it's nice.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 7: Episode 51 Insert

"Doesn't your wound hurt? Lemme see." Inuyasha reached over to grab Kagome's arm.

Kagome pulled back. "Never mind. I can take care of it myself."

"Don't you know you can make it worse with lack of care!" He held her by the shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"It's okay!"

"It's not okay!"

"I said I'm all right!"

"You're not!"

"Eh?" The both of them looked behind them to see Sango watching them with Shippo on her shoulder. They quickly broke apart and turned around, slight blushes on their cheeks.

"Sorry!" Sango apologized for disturbing them. "I wanted to thank you."

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his head around.

Kagome shifted in her seat. "Thank us for what?"

Sango smiled, her face softening. "Thank you, Kagome-chan and Inuyasha… for staying with me." She turned around and began to leave.

"We'll get out of your way," Shippo added with a grin.

Inuyasha looked bewildered. "Staying by her? Why wouldn't we?" He turned around when he noticed Kagome smiling at him. "Hrm?"

She gave a small laugh. Tilting her head, she asked, "Nee, Inuyasha?"

"Hm? What?"

"Is it okay if I go talk to Sango-chan for a moment?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Kagome picked herself up off the rock they were seated on and went after Sango.

Inuyasha watched her go until she was out of his sight. "Hm…? Why did she bother asking my permission to go talkwith Sango?"

"Sango-chan!" Kagome caught up to the taiji-ya and Shippo, just as they were about to go back into the cabin.

Sango stopped and turned around when she heard Kagome calling her. "Eh? Kagome-chan?" Kagome came to a halt in front of her. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, actually," Kagome replied hopefully. "I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

"Oh… of course." Sango blinked at her. She didn't mean to inadvertently pull Kagome away from Inuyasha.

Shippo jumped down from Sango's shoulder. "I'll go and check on Miroku," he said as he scampered inside the cabin.

Kagome brought Sango to a small clearing among some high-raising trees and shrubbery. It seemed well secluded away from anything else. Sango wondered why Kagome wanted to come all the way out here just to talk to her. They both sat down on the grass, Sango starting the conversation off.

"So what did you want to say, Kagome-chan?"

"Well…" Kagome began to rub her arm. "Remember when you came and thanked Inuyasha and I for staying with you?"

"Yes. It wasn't that long ago," Sango laughed.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that that wasn't necessary."

"Hm?"

"We would always stay with you Sango-chan, no matter what. We're your friends, remember? That's what friends do."

Sango watched Kagome with a contemplative expression. After all she's been through with the others, she knew Kagome was right. "I know." Sango's lips curved upwards. "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

"Aw, there you go thanking me again."

Sango crossed her arms. "Well, friends can thank their other friends too, can't they?"

They both looked at each other – before breaking out into laughter. As it died down however, Kagome took the opportunity to say something else that had been on her mind.

"Sango-chan…" she said in a tone gentler than before.

"Hm?"

Kagome was casting her sight off to the side. "I was really worried… when you went after Kohaku-kun."

Sango didn't expect the subject to change to that. "Really?"

"Mm…" Kagome nodded her head slowly. "Because, I thought you were going to kill him – before finding out that a part of Kohaku-kun was still in there."

Listening to Kagome's words, it occurred to Sango what she intended to do after killing Kohaku. It suddenly felt like something heavy had dropped into her chest, and it wouldn't go away. Her posture slouched, face donning a docile expression.

"I really hoped that Inuyasha would get there in time to stop you," Kagome continued. "I'd have hated it if he didn't make it in time." She glanced at Sango, a small smile on her face. "Besides, I know how much it would have hurt you if you had gone through with it. I don't want to see you like that."

The feeling pent up inside Sango wouldn't go away. It kept gnawing at her, and she felt worse and worse with every word Kagome had said. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"Kagome-chan, there's something I should tell you." Sango gazed at her friend with steady eyes.

"Eh? What is it?"

The taiji-ya gulped silently. Sango braced herself, putting all the courage she could find into saying what she had to say next. "When I was going to kill Kohaku… I also planned to kill myself afterwards."

Kagome was wide-eyed. This totally stunned her. "W-what?"

Sango forced herself to go on. "I didn't want him to die alone, so I decided I would go with him." She couldn't believe she actually told Kagome about her attempted suicide. Sango never thought that she would need to tell anyone about that. Tentatively, she looked up at the girl sitting across from her. Kagome had her head hung over her shoulders, fists balled up in her lap. "Kagome-chan?" Worry suddenly washed over Sango.

Kagome's shoulders shuddered. "Sango-chan…" A lone tear came down and splashed on the back of Kagome's hand.

Seeing this startled Sango. "Kagome-chan… did I make you cry?"

"Sango-chan…" Kagome muttered again. She raised her face to show her eyes brimming with tears.

Sango was taken aback seeing Kagome like this.

All at once, Kagome shouted, "Sango-chan no baka!" and pushed herself into Sango's arms.

This totally took Sango by surprise. Never before had she heard Kagome call anyone besides Inuyasha "baka" – let alone her. She could hear and feel Kagome crying into her kimono, hands gripping at her sleeves. Sango put her arms around her. She didn't think this would have been Kagome's reaction.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome's voice came out muffled as her sobbing ceased. "How could even think about doing something like that?"

Sango didn't know what to say in response. That feeling of guilt was beginning to sink back in. She just lowered her head and sat there with Kagome in her arms.

Her voice still wavering, Kagome said, "Didn't you think about what would have happened to us if you did that? How horrible it would have been to find you dead because you killed yourself?" Kagome pushed herself closer into Sango's body. "I can't stand the thought!" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as more salty tears dripped down her face.

Truthfully, all Sango had thought about at the time was freeing Kohaku. The additional consequences of her actions hadn't occurred to her at all. Hearing Kagome and Inuyasha from before made her realize that. She pulled her arms closer together around Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan." She placed her face against the top of Kagome's head. "I won't do anything like that again. I'll stay here with you and the others. I promise."

Everything was quiet in the little clearing. They continued to sit there in each other's embrace, Kagome's tears beginning to subside. Even then though, Kagome didn't move away from Sango. She held on for as long as she could, assuring herself that Sango was still there with her now, and would be in the future. Gradually, Kagome moved away from her.

"Ah!" She grabbed the upper part of her arm.

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?" Sango leaned forward.

"Y-yeah." Kagome gingerly placed her fingers against her wound. "My arm just stung a little."

Sango remembered what had happened to Kagome the day before. Growing concerned, Sango shifted closer to her. "Does your wound still hurt?"

"It's okay."

Though she said that, Sango felt partly responsible for Kagome's injury. Her features softened; eyes still on Kagome. "May I take a look at it?"

Kagome gazed over at Sango. She was staring back at her with dark, empathetic eyes. The atmosphere among them was serene, and Kagome was taken in by it. "Sure," was her reply, and she began to carefully pull her injured arm out of her sleeve.

* * *

Me: Gosh, Kagome seems kind of OOC now that I look back at the fic. Well, I think it came out all right overall. Until next time! I really appreciate your reviews – thanks a bundle! 


	8. Story 8: Nothing up My Sleeves

Me: Oh, hey – look! I wrote another one! Lol! This one is actually something like a combination of a couple of fanart ideas I had, but never got around to doing.

I think the plot somehow morphed or something into a storyline I initially didn't have planned. If that's the case, the story might seem messy at some points… or maybe some OOC-ness?

Really, when I write these one-shots now, I don't know if Kagome and Sango are or should already be together or not. So confusing… I guess I'll leave it up to the rest of you to decide.

Ah, MikoHuntress! Yes, I ran away from doing "Years Apart" in favour of this! I _do_ have some of the fourth chapter done though. Sorry, I know you didn't say anything about that, but I just had to say that stuff when I remembered you wanting me to update.

Oh, yes! I do in fact still know the site that doujinshi was on. That, and several other shonen-ai/yaoi doujins can be found on the infamous "Shinjitsu no Shi : Inuyasha Yaoi & Yuri" website; lovely place for same-sex "InuYasha" pairings.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 8: Nothing up My Sleeves

It was getting late, so Inuyasha and the others decided it would be appropriate to stop in a nearby village and rest for the night.

In one of the rooms they were given to stay in, Sango was unpacking her belongings. She was just about finished when a knocking came at the door.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome slid the door open. "Are you done unpacking yet? We have to go and eat now."

"I know," Sango replied. She was sitting next to her futon. "I just need to set a couple of things down. Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out various containers filled with materials she used for exterminating youkai.

Closing the door, Kagome walked over to her. "How do you all manage to keep things stored in your sleeves?" She eyed the containers Sango had packed away.

"It isn't that hard," Sango answered with a smile.

"Hm…" Kagome glimpsed down at the floor. She picked up some small items from her own bag and slipped them up her sleeve. Sango observed her bemusedly as Kagome walked around the room. She stopped back at her bag and groaned. "No, I can't do it!" Kagome widened the cuff of her sleeve and started shaking everything out. "It's just too annoying."

Sango laughed. "Maybe it's because your sleeves are too narrow."

Kagome paused, reaching her free hand up her sleeve. "That's true." She pulled out all the things she had stuffed up her sleeve. "Ah, that's better," she commented as she rubbed her arm down. Glancing at Sango, she recalled what the last thing the taiji-ya said was. Kagome dropped her arms and made her way over to her.

"Hm?" Sango stared at Kagome as she sat on the floor in front of her. To her bewilderment, Kagome took her hand in her own and began removing the material around her forearm. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing?"

"I don't want this in the way while I measure your sleeves," Kagome replied. She set the covering to the side when she finished.

"Measure my sleeves?" Sango echoed, whilst Kagome started undoing the next one. Sango had no idea how Kagome was to go about doing this.

When Kagome was finished, she rolled up her own sleeves and looked up at Sango with a smile. "Ready?"

Not knowing what to expect, Sango merely replied, "Um… okay?"

"Hold out your arms," Kagome instructed. Sango did as she was told, holding her arms out to Kagome.

To her complete surprise, Kagome slipped an arm each up Sango's sleeves. Kagome ran her hands along Sango's forearms as she traveled upwards, hands cupping at her elbows.

"K-Kagome-chan?" Sango stuttered out.

"Hm…" Kagome mused. "Enough for two arms…" She gently started stroking her hands up and down Sango's forearms.

"Um… Kagome-chan…" Sango cast her gaze to the side. "This is kind of embarrassing…"

Kagome pulled away slightly and glanced up at Sango. "Is it?" She noticed that Sango had a light blush on her face. Kagome's lips curved into a small smile. Leaning back in, Kagome began trailing her fingers further up Sango's arms.

Sango's body temperature rose, feeling Kagome's fingertips crawling past her elbows. "K-Kagome-chan…"

"Don't worry." Kagome placed her hands on Sango's shoulders. "I won't do anything you don't like, Sango-chan." She pulled herself closer to Sango, her body against her own. Kagome dropped her hands lower to slip them under Sango's arms, her hands coming to rest on Sango's shoulders from the back. Feeling this was more comfortable, Kagome snuggled in to the taiji-ya and sighed. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "You're warm… Sango-chan."

Speaking of such, Sango was feeling increasingly warmer due to Kagome's contact. Her skin against her own, all because Kagome had decided to put her arms inside her sleeves. It was weird, but it felt kind of… nice. 'Does that even make any sense?' The thought blared through Sango's mind.

"Sango-chan."

Sango's body tensed. "Hm?"

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. "You don't wear anything underneath your kimono… do you?" she asked softly.

"Um… what?"

Without waiting for a proper answer, Kagome gave a small smile and slinked her right hand down behind Sango's back. She stroked her fingers across the bare skin, tickling the other girl.

"Mn…" Sango arched her back, Kagome's touch sending shivers down her spine.

Meanwhile, Kagome was content with seeing how Sango seemed to be enjoying this as mush as she was. Brushing her fingers up and down Sango's back, she noticed that there was a point where Sango's skin appeared to deviate. It only took her a moment to figure out what it was. Kagome paid special attention the area before saying, "Sango-chan?"

"Uh – yes?" Sango snapped out of whatever reverie she was in.

Still maintaining the position she was in, Kagome whispered, "May I… see your scar again?"

Sango thought this was a bit of an odd thing to ask of her. It wasn't like it was totally out of the blue however. She lowered her head and answered, "Okay."

Kagome lightened up when she heard her reply. She retracted her arms from out of Sango's sleeves, watching as Sango turned around so that her back now faced her. Slowly, Sango slipped off the top part of her kimono so that it came to rest at her waist. She motioned to move her hair out of the way, when Kagome stopped her.

"Wait. I want to do it."

Not bothering to question Kagome, Sango let her hair fall behind her.

Shifting closer to the taiji-ya, Kagome bent down and gently brushed Sango's hair aside. To her, it felt like she was uncovering a hidden treasure, the location of which few knew about. She let Sango take the hair over her shoulder, so that she would be able to better examine her finding.

There it was; that jagged mark with smaller, similar ones around it which would stay with Sango forever. A darker shade than the rest of Sango's skin, Kagome reached out and moved her fingers over it. Scars can be ugly reminders of things people would rather not remember. Kagome wondered how heavily that applied to Sango. Well, there was one memory about that scar Kagome could give Sango that wouldn't be so bad. Ever so carefully, Kagome leaned in and kissed the mark on Sango's back.

For a moment, Sango went rigid, feeling an unfamiliar sensation against her body. What really surprised her though was when Kagome began pushing her forward to lie down on her front. Kagome offset herself on top of Sango, her face placed close to Sango's scar.

Not being able to turn around, Sango had her arms bent out in front of her and said, "Kagome-chan, wait – what are you doing?"

Kagome didn't feel it was necessary to say anything. To get the message across, she nuzzled her face into Sango's bare back. She wanted to get close to Sango, and doing it this way felt good to her. Kagome traced her fingers along the scar outline, the regular movements causing Sango to realize what Kagome was doing on her back.

Sango rested her head down on her arms while Kagome continued to amuse herself. The quietness in the room and Kagome's soothing movements began to make Sango feel drowsy. She closed her eyes intending only to rest, but soon drifted off upon the futon.

Lifting her head up, Kagome gazed down at Sango. She softly smoothed her hand across Sango's back, from the top down.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome leaned over with her left arm on Sango's back, checking up on the taiji-ya. Sango was dozing away, a peaceful expression on her face. "She's asleep?" A smile danced upon Kagome's lips. It wasn't often she got to see, or even be with Sango like this.

She reached behind her for some covers, pulling it over Sango and herself. Lying back down, she rested her head on Sango's shoulder blade, hugging her left arm around her torso. With her right, Kagome reached up and put her hand on Sango's arm. She sighed contentedly. For one more time, Kagome pressed her lips against Sango's skin before falling asleep as well.

Standing outside the room were the others. They were wondering what in the world was taking Kagome and Sango so long to come and eat. Miroku knocked on the door.

"Kagome-sama? Sango?" Hearing no response, Miroku cracked the door open a bit and peered inside.

"What are you doing, Miroku?" Inuyasha frowned. "Open up the door and tell them it's time to eat!"

Miroku didn't make any movements for a moment. He just continued staring into the room.

"What's the matter, Miroku?" Shippo asked from below. "Aren't they in there?" The kitsune went to look through the opening as well, but Miroku slid is shut before he got a chance.

He looked at the others with as neutral an expression as he could muster, but a grin was plainly plastered on his face. "I don't think they're very hungry right now."

* * *

Me: Augh, that whole scar thing… I didn't know if putting it in was a good idea or not because of my other fanfic about it. It _was_ one of my fanart ideas however, and it just seemed to swirl in to my first idea about the sleeves. Besides, I like mentioning Sango's scar from time to time.

Hey, MikoHuntress! Good timing to be mentioning the doujinshi…

Story 9: Doujinshi by a Houshi – Part 2!

Coming soon!


	9. Story 9: Doujinshi by a Houshi Part 2

Me: Here it is! I suppose you can't really call "Doujinshi by a Houshi" a one-shot anymore, especially when this second part is so long.

Oh, Inu-chan, I forgot to mention it last time, but I don't plan on writing that fanfiction idea with the Pocky stick. It's just because I don't like writing lemons. Sorry if I've disappointed you.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 9: Doujinshi by a Houshi – Part 2 

The sun was setting in the Sengoku Jidai. Usually that wouldn't be any cause for concern, but in this case, it was. Kagome was supposed to have returned from her time before the sun went down, but she hadn't come back yet. In other words, she was late.

Miroku rationalized that since Inuyasha was usually the one to go retrieve Kagome before, it was now Sango's job to do the same. When Sango demanded to know why, Miroku put on a mischievous grin and said, "Because you're together now." After banging Miroku over the head with a pot, Sango begrudgingly set off to search for Kagome.

So here she was now, walking through the forest towards the well which connected Kagome's time to the Sengoku Jidai.

"Darn Houshi-sama…" Sango muttered under her breath. "He'll never change."

She scanned through the trees in case Kagome was already on her way back to the village.

"What am I supposed to do if she hasn't arrived already? I can't go through the well like Inuyasha."

When Sango reached the well, she took another look around for Kagome.

"She's not here…" Sango peered down the well. Sighing, she turned around and sat on the well's ledge. 'I wonder what could be keeping her.'

It was beginning to get dark outside. Sango considered going back to Kaede's before it was pitch black outside, but she shook that idea out of her head. 'No, I have to wait for Kagome-chan.' That's when she noticed a faint glow coming from amongst the trees.

"Light?" Sango got up from her spot against the well. "That's weird… I wonder what that could be." She moved forward to take a closer look, wishing she brought Hiraikotsu in case it was something dangerous.

Sango weaved carefully around the trees so she wouldn't be seen. The light was getting brighter as she went deeper in the forest. When she came to a clearing, Sango hid behind one of the trees, finding that the light was emanating from this area. She peered around the trunk to take a look at from where the light was coming from. Her eyes widened at the source of the luminosity.

The taiji-ya had finally found Kagome, but not in a way she had in mind. The radiance from before was surrounding Kagome, but she wasn't the only one. Kikyou was there as well – kissing her. The Miko had Kagome up against a tree, the two of them gripping each other's arms.

Sango thought her heart had stopped. How could this be happening? How could Kagome do this? The void created inside Sango when Naraku took everything away from her was beginning to widen. Feeling pressure behind her eyes, Sango stepped back to turn away from the sight in front of her. It was inevitable that she would make a sound while doing so. A twig snapped behind her.

The two Mikos broke apart, Kikyou whirling around at the abrupt noise. "Who's there?"

Sango's body tensed, a strike of panic running through her. Should she reveal herself, or attempt to run away? Somehow, neither option seemed appealing. Drawing up as much strength as she could, Sango stepped out from behind her hiding place.

Kagome gasped, eyes dilating. "Sango-chan…" she whispered in a weak voice.

That was it – she couldn't take it. Sango turned on her heel and ran off.

"S-Sango-chan!" Kagome dashed past Kikyou after the taiji-ya.

Kikyou watched the two of them leave with a placid expression. "Hm." She closed her eyes and turned around, leaving the forest behind as well.

"Sango-chan, wait!" Kagome was finding it difficult to keep up with the taiji-ya; so she was relieved when Sango finally stopped running away. Then again, maybe she shouldn't have been. "Sango-chan," she started, but was interrupted when Sango whipped round to show tears in her flustered eyes. This took her aback. "Sango-chan…"

"Why, Kagome-chan?" Sango said in a strangled voice. "No – how? How could you do that?"

Kagome began to feel heavily upset. "Sango-chan, it's not what you think!" she insisted. "Kikyou came out of no where and approached me as I was going back to the village. She started saying weird things like about taking back the rest of her soul, and –"

"And so you kissed her?" Sango cut in harshly.

This was beginning to scare Kagome. She had never seen Sango this angry before – not even with Naraku. The fact that she was the one Sango was mad with made things even worse. "It's not like I wanted to! She just forced it upon me." Kagome's voice wavered as she spoke.

"You weren't exactly trying to back away from her though, were you?" Sango retorted in a cold manner.

"I couldn't!" Kagome cried. "She had me up against a tree!"

"Stop it!" Sango dropped her head, fists shaking. "I'm tired of this… first Naraku, then Kikyou…" She looked up at Kagome fiercely. "I'm sick of people being taken away from me!"

Kagome could feel a stinging sensation in her eyes. "Sango-chan… I haven't been taken away from you."

"Kagome-chan, don't!" The tears were flowing down Sango's face. She glanced away from her. "No more…" She spun around and started to take off again.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome pleaded for Sango to stay.

Sango slowed down and paused in the middle of her escape. For a second, she didn't say anything; but when she did, it tore through Kagome. "Maybe I should have stayed with Houshi-sama after all." After that, Sango began her dreary walk back to the village.

Kagome couldn't believe it. How could things have turned out like this? She fell to the ground, breaking down with tears. "Sango-chan…"

(_sniff_)

"Ohhh…!" Miroku scrunched up his face, tilting his head up to the sky. "This story is so sad… I don't know if I should sell it." He brought his head back down and gripped his pencil with determination. "But for the sake of this story and all mankind, I must finish this!" Miroku tapped the pencil against his chin. "I must say though, throwing Kikyou-sama into the mix really spiced things up. Hm… how shall I resolve all of this?"

"Miroku-sama!"

Miroku jumped in his seat when he heard a loud and painfully familiar voice behind him. He timidly turned around to see Kagome leaning against the fence, her hands digging into the wood. It didn't help that her breathing was heavy as well, and by the looks of it, she wasn't very happy either.

"Oh, uh – Kagome-sama!" Miroku said in a fake tone of surprise. "How did you know I was here?" He started to inconspicuously gather up his things.

"Never mind that," she retorted in what sounded like a growl. "What have you been doing?"

"Huh?" Miroku blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kagome thrust out a roughed up piece of paper in front of her. "This!"

"Oh, that! Well, uh…" Miroku shifted his eyes uncomfortably. "Oh, look! Sango!"

"What?" Kagome spun around in a panic. However, there was no sign of the taiji-ya anywhere. "Huh?" Kagome looked back around to see Miroku running off in the distance. She slammed her fists down on the fence. "Miroku-sama!"

* * *

Sango was wandering around the village, wondering where the others could have gotten to. She had previously been in a scuffle of sorts with Kagome, who had managed to grab the odd bit of paper away from Sango by crawling over her face. As soon as Sango had sat up, Kagome was running off in the direction Miroku had gone.

It was strange though… Sango thought for sure that paper had images of Kagome and herself on it, but she couldn't for the life of her think of why. She glanced over to the side, noticing a group of men huddled together around something.

"Wow, this is getting good!" said one of them.

"Pass the next one over here," another voice murmured.

"Wait, I'm almost done."

The men's mutterings began to gain Sango's interest. Wondering what was going on, she walked over to them. "Excuse me."

The group of males turned around. As soon as they spotted Sango, their faces became an interesting combination of pink and white. They stuttered, stumbling back away from her, and high-tailed it out of there.

"Eh?" Sango blinked confusedly. "What was that about?" Her attention was detoured when she heard a familiar voice off to the side.

"Ah, yes. You'll find these to be worth your pains my dear fellows," Miroku grinned happily.

"Thank you, Houshi."

"These really are something."

Miroku waved goodbye to the two young men as they left him, eagerly holding on to their special pieces of paper.

"Houshi-sama."

"Irk!" The monk's smile quickly diminished when he heard that oh-so-familiar voice. He whipped around to see none other than Sango standing in front of him. "Oh, Sango!" he said as calmly as possible. "Yes?"

"Do you know what's been going on with the men in the village lately?" she asked him.

"Eh?" He stared at her. "Uh – No! No idea at all. Eh heh heh…"

"Really? Hm…" Then she remembered the two men with Miroku before. "Nee, Houshi-sama."

"Y-yes?" Miroku's nerves were faltering.

"What were those sheets of parchment you gave those two men?"

Miroku's body tensed up. 'Oh, no! She's on to me!' "Uh, those were… fortunes! Yes, I was telling them their fortunes."

"Fortunes?" Sango seemed slightly surprised. "Don't you usually do that with women?" Her eyes narrowed. "And by holding their hand?"

Regaining his composure, Miroku straightened his posture and coughed. "Sango, as a Houshi I must make my fortunes available to both genders of the human race!"

Sango stared at him when he said this peculiar bit of dialogue. "I see…" she mused in a tone that emanated suspicion and the thought that he was nuts. She held her hand out to him. "May I see one of them?" she requested. Sango didn't think much of what she just said, but Miroku's reaction was that he started backwards suddenly.

"W-what did you say?" Miroku stuttered.

"I asked if I could see one of them," Sango replied plainly.

"Um…" Miroku had to think fast. "Sorry, but you have to pay me first."

"Pay you?" Sango echoed incredulously.

"Yes, all the men before have paid me, so you must do the same."

"I don't want my fortune told, I just want to see the parchment," Sango stated pointedly.

Miroku grinned weakly. "Sorry, but I can't make exceptions; even for you."

Sango frowned. "Houshi-sama." She took a step towards him, Miroku taking one back in turn. Sango snatched at his sleeve, successfully catching some of the material in her hand.

Panic-stricken, Miroku clamped his other hand over his sleeve's opening. "Sango, no! Don't!" He turned his back in an attempt to shake her off.

"Houshi-sama, just let me see!" She yanked on his robes.

Miroku sniffed inwardly. 'Oh, this situation would be so compromising if it weren't for the circumstances.'

"Darn, where is he?" Kagome was scanning her eyes through the village in search of Miroku. "He couldn't have gotten that far… Eh?" Up ahead, she saw Miroku and Sango wrangling with one another. Sango was grabbing at one of Miroku's sleeves, which the monk was desperately trying to keep clasped. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what must be happening. 'Augh! No! Sango-chan!' She braced her head with her hands.

Like a rocket, Kagome ran up to the two grabbed Sango's arm in her own.

"What? Kagome-chan?" Startled, Sango looked round at the other girl.

Quickly, Kagome said, "Sango-chan, come over here! I need to tell you something!" She pulled Sango away from Miroku.

"Eh? But Kagome-chan – wait a second!" Sango found that Kagome was dragging her off somewhere unknown to her. She stared back down the road at a retreating Miroku. "Houshi-sama!"

Miroku continued to jog down the pathway. 'Wow, saved by the person who wants to get her hands on me most,' he sweated. 'Hm… hands on me…' He shook his head. "Augh! Now's not the time for that – I need to find someplace to hide!'

Kagome sighed a breath of relief as she slowed down. 'Thank goodness…'

"Kagome-chan."

"Eh!" Kagome whipped round, letting go of Sango. "Uh – yes?"

Sango put her hands on her hips. "So what was it you needed to tell me?"

"Eh?" Um… that's…" An idea finally came to Kagome. "Oh, uh – I think there's something wrong with Kirara!"

"With Kirara?" Sango dropped her arms. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure – I think you should go check on her yourself."

"Mm…" Sango glanced back over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Miroku-sama," Kagome assured her. She skipped past the girl. "You go check on Kirara!"

"Okay!" Sango called back.

'I feel a bit bad for lying to Sango-chan like that… but no way could I have let her see those incriminating drawings!' Kagome's focus went back to finding Miroku.

* * *

Miroku peered around the area. It didn't look like anyone was around. He had taken shelter in the forest, in particular the place where Goshinboku was located. He walked up to the great tree and sat by its roots, heaving a breath of air as he did so.

"Oi, Miroku."

"WAGH!" Miroku turned around and fell back, staring up into the tree.

Inuyasha was sitting up on one of the branches, looking down at him. "What's with you?"

"Inuyasha, don't _do_ that!" He gripped his right hand into a fist. "That's the fourth time today I've had the wits scared out of me!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha made a face. "What are you talking about?"

Miroku sat upright. "Never mind."

"Hm?" The hanyou jumped down from the trees to land beside Miroku. He narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't do something stupid again, didn't you?"

"What?" Miroku cried with disbelief. "Inuyasha, how can you make such an assumption about me?"

"It's not hard, believe me." He leaned back against Goshinboku and sighed tiredly. "This is all going to catch up with you."

Miroku glanced down at his sleeves. 'Ah… I can't do anything with these with Inuyasha around. He's likely to be as upset as Kagome-sama if he saw them.' He shifted his eyes around. 'It's dangerous carrying these with me everywhere… hm?' Miroku spotted an uprooted tree root of Goshiboku's. 'That hole looks sizable enough.' Moving closer to the hole, Miroku pulled out his sheets and began slipping them down the opening.

"Huh? Miroku, what are you doing?" Inuyasha lolled his head over when he noticed Miroku's movements.

"Eh?" Right away, the monk straightened up, whipping round at Inuyasha. "N-nothing!"

"Hrm?" Inuyasha got up and ambled over to where Miroku was. "Are you hiding something?"

"Of course not!" Miroku sat his body in front of the gap with his arms spread.

Inuyasha glowered over him with his arms crossed. "Is that so?" He grabbed Miroku's arms, throwing the monk's entire body over him.

"Ahh - gak!" He landed on his back with a thud.

"Hrn? What are all these?" Inuyasha picked up one of the pieces of paper and looked at it. Immediately his eyes widened, face beet red.

"Inuyasha, don't!" Miroku cried from his spot on the ground. 'Uh oh…'

"Miroku!" Inuayasha sped over to him. "What is this stuff?" He held the paper out in his fist.

"Hey, don't crinkle that!" Miroku shouted in alarm. "That's my only copy!"

"So this is what's gotten you into trouble, isn't it?" Inuyasha ranted. "You sick, perverted Houshi!" Inuyasha swung his leg out to kick Miroku, but he rolled out of the way before Inuyasha's foot could make contact.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Miroku stumbled back onto his feet. "Don't get so upset just because I put Kagome-sama and Kikyou-sama in that one."

"_One_?" Inuyasha repeated incredulously. "You made more of these?"

"Well, just one prior to that one you're holding, "Miroku said casually. "But it's still one more than none."

"Miroku…!" Inuyasha seethed in a lengthened tone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's vice was calling the hanyou from yonder trees.

"Ack!" Miroku scrambled over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, don't tell Kagome-sama that you've seen me or those sheets!"

"What? Why should I?"

"Inuyasha, think of the youthful urges you'll be suppressing if you don't!"

"Huh?"

Turning heel, Miroku bounded off in the opposite direction Kagome was coming from. "Just don't say anything!"

"Hey! Miroku! Wait!" Inuyasha gazed in the direction Miroku had disappeared to. Glimpsing down, he quickly shoved the paper he had into his sleeve before Kagome arrived at the scene.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him. "Have you seen Miroku-sama anywhere lately?"

"Miroku? Um…" Inuyasha glanced into the forest behind him. Undoubtedly Miroku was still in the area. He looked back at Kagome. "No, not lately."

"Oh…" Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Well, come on then." She grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and began pulling him in some random direction.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sounded confoundedly. "Where are we going?"

"You're going to help me look for Miroku-sama," she replied matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?"

"Because with your sense of smell it'll be easier to find him."

"What? Hey, stop treating me like some kind of dog!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Just come on." Kagome and Inuyasha left the area just as Miroku did. Or didn't.

The monk poked his head out of the bushes and scanned the area. The two seemed to be no where in sight. He crawled out of the greenery and sat by the uprooted root, pulling out his extra paper and pencil with an eraser.

"Alright! Back to business," he said to himself.

* * *

"_Now_ where's everyone?" Sango was back from seeing Kirara. The only thing was, when she got there, Kirara was in perfectly fine health. Puzzled, Sango set back out in search of the others. She couldn't figure out why Kagome had told her something was wrong with Kirara if in fact she was all right. Unless… she lied to her. The reason for Kagome doing such a thing was incomprehensible by Sango however.

'Something weird is going on here.' Sango paused and looked all around her. She was sure she had been around the village nearly three times now with no sign of the others in sight. 'Where could they possibly be?' Sango's vision wandered past the village. 'The forest?' Well, it's about the only place she hadn't tried; might as well.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't help me look for him?"

"Look, Kagome. If Miroku is hiding somewhere, don't you think it's because he doesn't want to be found?"

Kagome wrinkled her forehead. "Inuyasha… are you hiding something from me?"

"Eh?" Inuyasha faltered. "Um… that is…" He started staring up into the trees.

"You know where he is!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What? I -"

"Don't try and cover up for him!" Kagome stood right in front of Inuyasha with her hands on her hips. "Where is he?"

"Eh? Uh, well…" He sighed. "It's not like I know where he is now. He just told me not to tell you I saw him or those sheets of his."

Unexpectedly, Kagome screamed and stepped away from Inuyasha, startling the hanyou. "Y-you saw those sheets of paper he had?"

"Huh? Well yeah, one of them, but –" Inuyasha was interrupted by another one of Kagome's shrieks, only louder, causing him to reel away from her. "Hey, what are you yelling fo-"

"Osuwari!"

"Yargh!" Inuyasha's face hit the ground hard.

For good measure, Kagome shouted, "Osuwari!" about five more times, each one followed be a cry of pain from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I can't believe you!" she cried before running back to Goshinboku.

Inuyasha groaned from his indentation in the ground. "What was that for…?" he mumbled.

* * *

Miroku looked up from his work when he sensed someone headed in his direction. He hurried to pack away his things. Not finding enough time to put everything in his sleeves, he shoved everything down the hole underneath the root. Quickly, he jumped into the bushes just as Sango reached the perimeter.

She walked into the area, stopping only a couple of meters away from Goshinboku. Taking a glance around, she sighed. "So they aren't here either."

Deciding to just give up, she turned around to head back to Kaede's. When a faint breeze passed by however, it picked up a wayward sheet of paper that didn't quite make it into the space provided for it. It blew forward to lie across from Sango.

"Hm?" Sango paced over to it, picking the sheet up.

From amidst the trees, Miroku slapped himself in the forehead. 'I should have covered it up!'

Sango read over the page. "This is… me?"

Miroku was alarmed when he saw Sango beginning to carefully search the surrounding area. 'Oh, no! She's not…!'

"Un…" Sango placed her hand on the tree root where all the other pages were being kept. Shifting through some stray greens in the way, she found the whole pile of sheets stuffed into the hole. Reaching in, she pulled them all out in front of her. As she began to read through the story, Miroku felt his head and heart pounding.

'This is _not_ good.' Miroku squished his hands against either side of his head. 'She'll know it's me! I'm the only one she knows who would do something like that! Hm?' Glimpsing over the bushes, Miroku spotted Kagome running out from the opposite end. 'Kagome-sama? … Uh oh.'

"That Inuyasha!" Kagome muttered under her breath as the path before her cleared. "I ought to –" Kagome froze as soon as she reached Goshinboku. Up ahead she saw Sango, sitting in front of the immense tree with her back facing her.

Sango turned around when she noticed someone else's presence behind her. Seeing that it was Kagome made Sango feel tense all of a sudden; she was caught, red-handed with something she probably should never have seen. When Kagome took a few steps towards her, that awkward feeling intensified.

"Sango-chan," Kagome started as she approached the taiji-ya, "what are you -" Kagome's voice had started off calm enough, but when she noticed what was in Sango's possession, her ability to speak cracked. She stared wide-eyed with worry at the scattered papers. Sango turned away, ashamed of herself for having come across these things. Bringing a hand over her mouth, Kagome murmured, "Sango-chan… did you… read those?"

For a moment, Sango didn't say anything. Then, avoiding any eye-contact with Kagome whatsoever, Sango responded with a quiet, "Yes."

Kagome was mortified. Of all the people she didn't want to see those incriminating sheets, Sango was at the top of the list. She took a hesitant step back, debating whether to abandon the scene or not. Deciding that she would, Kagome quickened her pace, but was forced to stay when Sango shot her arm out and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome-chan, wait!" Sango caught the girl from where she was seated. Surprised, Kagome glanced back at her with wonder and apprehension. "S-sorry!" Sango let go of Kagome and stared wayward at the ground. "It's just… may I ask you something?"

"Um… okay." Not completely trusting of situation, Kagome nevertheless situated herself across from Sango.

After Kagome had made herself comfortable, Sango nervously began shuffling the papers on the ground. Which she mentally thought was stupid of her as it caused each other's attention to be drawn to them. Shoving them away, Sango asked, "Kagome-chan… Houshi-sama did these, didn't he?"

In the forestry, Miroku seized up as he listened in on the girls' conversation. 'I'm doomed!'

"Um… yeah, he did."

'Nooooo!' Miroku forced himself to stay upright, rather than plunge backwards onto the ground.

To Kagome's slight bewilderment, she saw Sango give a small smirk. "Figures…"

'Eh?' Kagome blinked. 'Is it just me, or did Sango-chan sound… disappointed?'

"Kagome-chan?"

"Uh – Yes?"

Sango anxiously fingered her clothes. "Do you think it's… abnormal for two people of the same gender to be… together?" Her cheeks started showing signs of increased blood flow.

"Eh?" Kagome wasn't expecting this. She had a vague idea of what Sango meant, but she wasn't completely sure if that's what it was. "What do you mean by… together?" Kagome said this with a cautious tone.

"You know…" Sango fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "_Together_." She apparently refused to call this by any other word.

Kagome stared at her. 'Does this have something to do with that doujinshi Miroku-sama made?' She cast her gaze downwards. "Well… it's not like it's unheard of. If that's how it is… then I guess that's just how it is."

"I see…" Sango had her eyes on Goshinboku's roots – she wanted to look at anything except those papers. Still, the images and thoughts she had about them stuck in her mind. "You know… when I was reading it…" Her face burned, her insides feeling like they were about to burst. "I wasn't that bothered by it."

This statement hit Kagome hard in the head. "W-what?" She slouched back in her seat a bit and glanced at Sango. "Sango-chan… what are you trying to say?"

"N-nothing!" All at once Sango got up and started to head back to Kaede's. Kagome however tried to stop her, like Sango had done to her before.

"Sango-chan, hold on!" Her attempt was not as successful. Instead of grabbing Sango's hand, Kagome ended up getting a grip on the back of her kimono. Kagome caught an end of the knot tying the green material around Sango together. The end result was that the knot ended up unraveling itself, slipping off of Sango's body.

Kagome was just as shocked as Sango was when this happened. Here she was, holding onto a part of Sango's clothing, the other girl staring back at her, flustered.

"U-um, I'm really sorry, Sango-chan!" Kagome apologized quickly, gathering up the cloth in her arms. "I-I didn't mean to."

After taking a moment to regain her composure, Sango shook her head. "It's okay." She took a step towards Kagome to retrieve her garment. While doing so, Sango failed to see that she was about to tread on one of the sheets of paper strewn about.

"Sango-chan, watch out!" Kagome tried to warn her, but it was too late. Sango ended up slipping on the stupid thing, tumbling forward.

Miroku's eyes widened, watching as Sango fell, disappearing from his sight. Getting up on his knees, the monk careened his neck over the bushes to see what had happened. To his utmost arousal, Sango had herself lying over Kagome on the ground. 'Whoa, this is amazing! It's like my fantasy has come to life!'

"Unn…" Carefully, Sango propped herself up on her elbows. "Kagome-chan, are you all right?"

"Yeah…" Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango's face hovering above her. She faltered when their eyes met, as did Sango. For a moment they merely continued to stare at one another, faces turning warm. Miroku meanwhile was still lurking in the bushes, observing the girls' peculiar behaviour. Finally, Sango found the sense to lurch back away from Kagome.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sango stuttered out as she fell back on the grass.

Kagome sat up, hugging Sango's clothing close to her. "No, it's okay – it was my fault too. I should have warned you earlier."

"There was no way you could have done that." Sango trailed her gaze down to the blades of grass on the ground.

Silence started to settle in again. Miroku shifted his eyes between the two of them, wondering what was going to occur next. The stillness was making them uncomfortable.

Kagome was presently thinking about what was going on. This relationship she had with Sango seemed to somehow have morphed into something strange in the past few hours. How could that possibly be? Was it all because of Miroku's newfound pastime, or was this event something that was just waiting to happen eventually?

Sango fidgeted in her seat. "Well, I guess I'll be taking that back now." She reached over to take her garment from Kagome.

She watched as Sango's hand came out closer to her. The thought came to her in a second, and Kagome impulsively reacted to it. Quickly, she reached out and took Sango's arm, guiding her hand from the clothing to her chest.

Immediately Sango was flustered, her hand being hugged intimately to Kagome's warm chest. "K-Kagome-chan, what are you doing?"

Kagome tightened her grip and swallowed. "Sango-chan," she whispered. "Do you feel the same way I do?"

"E-eh?"

"Right now; do you feel that warm, tingling sensation? It's almost an electrifying feeling, and you want it to stop, but it just keeps going. Something has to be done about it, or you'll just explode." She gazed waywardly at Sango. "Do you feel it?"

For a brief moment, Sango looked back at her before shyly turning her eyes away. "I-I suppose," she replied with a blush across her face.

Kagome accepted this response. Her nerves were raging and she felt a lump in her throat, yet she just had the need to say this. "Do you think it's because…" she hesitated, but forced herself to go on, "… because we're… attracted to one another?"

This caught Sango off guard, and she was on the alarm as soon as those words were out of Kagome's mouth. "K-Kagome-chan!" She stared at her incredulously. "How can you say such a thing so freely?" Sango felt like pulling away from Kagome, but the other girl had her firmly in her grasp.

Steadily, Kagome looked Sango in the eyes for what she had to say next. "Because maybe – it's true."

Miroku's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. His fantasy had turned completely into a reality, shocking him beyond belief. How in the world did this happen? _Was_ it really due to his drawings? He stared down at the papers, left behind after Sango had read them. The result of them was double-edged. On the one hand here he was, presented with something which could please him for the rest of his life, but on the other he and Inuyasha would have to cope with losing them romantically.

'Oh, what's a Houshi to do?' Miroku lamented half-heartedly. 'Inuyasha is _not_ going to like this…' He paused in thought. 'Well maybe…'

Sango's emotions were mixed in a whirlwind of anxiety. Was it really okay to feel this way about another girl? Kagome had said earlier she seemed to be fine with it, but even so… what would other people think?

Kagome was observing Sango's reaction. The taiji-ya was appearing unsettled at this development, and Kagome felt for her. Letting go of Sango, she leaned over and pulled the ends of Sango's green garment around her waist. Kagome's body brushing up against Sango's seemed to cause her emotions to settle.

"Sango-chan," Kagome murmured. "Whatever happens, I'll be here with you through it all." She closed the gap between Sango and herself, embracing her arms around Sango's waist.

Sango's worries began to wash away with Kagome's words. Suddenly, it didn't matter what other people would think of them. All that mattered was the person holding her right now. Sango returned the gesture. "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome nestled affectionately into Sango. She decided this would be fine. The only thing that weighed heavily in her mind was how she was to explain this to the others. She thought of problems for dealing with this in regards to Miroku and Shippo, but the one that really bothered her was Inuyasha. Right now though, she dismissed the thought, preferring to enjoy her company with Sango.

Kagome slowly pulled away from her. She gazed up at her face, examining all the taiji-ya's delicate features. Those clear dark eyes stared back at her, so serene and comforting. Kagome's eyes wandered over her visage, until they finally rested upon her lips. Those soft, luscious lips that Kagome wanted to kiss so much it strained her. She had heard that in these kinds of female relationships, the physical part was gentler than if it were a male-female couple. Now was as good as any a time to find out; besides, she wanted Sango's touch so badly.

Gradually, she began to lean in towards Sango's face. The taiji-ya unconsciously picked up on what Kagome was doing, engulfed in the tender atmosphere surrounding them. She started moving closer towards Kagome as well, the two of them closing their eyes.

Back in the shrubbery, Miroku was gawking at the scene before him. 'They're going to kiss? Already? Not that I necessarily mind or anything…' He shifted his position quietly to get a better view of the action, still maintaining his hiding spot. 'Oh, this is priceless! It's too bad I don't have that flashing box Kagome-sama showed to us before…'

The girls were so close now; they could feel each other's breath softly blowing across their faces. They were only a few centimeters apart, lips tingling as they could tell their mouths were about to meet soon.

Miroku tightened the grip on his staff. The anticipation was gnawing at him. 'Oh, come on… almost… yes, this is it!'

"Miroku, what are you doing?"

"WAHHH!"

Kagome and Sango snapped their eyes open, quickly breaking away from one another as they heard a loud cry from behind. They were both red in the face as they caught their breaths in their chest.

"Wha-what was that?" Kagome panted with a hand brought up to her chest.

"I don't know." Sango got up from the ground a walked towards the source of the noise. "It sounded like…" She parted the greenery to find Miroku slouched on the ground against some bushes, Inuyasha standing in front of him. "Inuyasha? Houshi-sama?"

Kagome came up beside Sango. "Huh? What are you two doing here?" An idea quickly came to Kagome's mind, causing her to blush. "Were – were you spying on us?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked at her. "I was just -"

"Osuwari!"

"Argh!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, causing small tremors. "Would you let me finish?" Inuyasha picked his dirt-covered face from off the ground. "I just got here when I found Miroku looking out behind the bushes!"

"What?" The girls looked over at the cowering monk.

"Um… I was just, uh…" Miroku failed to come up with a reason to describe his misconduct. In an attempt to change the subject, Miroku stammered, "Uh – Kagome-sama! You still aren't mad about those drawings, are you?"

"Hn?" Kagome shifted her glance from Miroku to Sango, who looked back at her unwittingly. Kagome's lips formed a small smile. She slowly responded, "No, not really."

"Oh, that's good," Miroku grinned.

"Spying on us on the other hand…" Kagome turned around, her eyes shooting daggers at Miroku.

The monk's face faulted when he saw the girl's highly dangerous look. 'Oh, no…' "AHHHHHHHHHUGH!"

Three smacks, seven whacks, and ten rounds of punches later, Kagome and Sango had finished confiscating Miroku's sheets of paper and stationery. They made him swear never to draw, or sell them ever again. Proceeding back to the village together, a thought came to Sango as she glanced at the papers in her arms.

"Nee, Kagome-chan. You wouldn't really cheat on me with Kikyou, would you?"

Kagome immediately frowned at her. "Of course not!" she retorted with contempt. "Inuyasha's the one who can have her." Kagome rubbed her body up against Sango's. "Why would I want to leave my adorable Sango-chan for someone Inuyasha still has feelings for and I was jealous of?"

Sango's cheeks went red. "Huh? Well, I don't know…"

"Exactly." Kagome looped an arm around Sango's. "I told you I'd be with you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"See?" Kagome tilted her head to the side to rest against Sango. "I think what you should really be worried about is how we're going to get those pages back from the villagers.

"Agreed."

Inuyasha was left behind watching over a smoldering Miroku. The hanyou was stooped down, eyeing him disapprovingly. "You deserved that," he muttered.

"Unnn…"

* * *

Me: Wow, that was long, huh? I probably could have made it even longer and fleshed out the relationship more, but I decided not to – too much like a separate fanfiction (plus I wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing it). 

I hope I didn't cause any disillusions about what you thought happened after "Doujinshi by a Houshi" part one, and that the relationship turned out all right. See ya!


	10. Story 10: Hazy Feelings

Me: Here's another one!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 10: Hazy Feelings

Climbing up a mountain is sometimes a perilous task in itself. Climbing up a mountain engulfed in fog can make the situation even worse. This is what Inuyasha and the others were finding out. Of course, it didn't help that the ledge they were forced to travel across was precariously narrow.

"Couldn't we have just waited for the fog to clear?" Shippo was perched upon Inuyasha's shoulder so as not to be stepped on by the others.

"And give Naraku more time to retrieve the shard?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Still, this is pretty dangerous." Kagome scanned around her. She couldn't see anything past this fog; she could barely make out Inuyasha.

"As long as we stick together and take it slowly, we should be all right," Miroku commented from behind. "And no sudden movements."

"And that means no touching," Sango stated sternly as she walked ahead of him.

"What?" Miroku said incredulously. "What makes you think I was going to do something like that?"

"Experience."

Kagome kept herself against the side of the mountain as they pressed on. "Right… no sudden movements," she mumbled to herself. "No… sudden…" she looked to her shoulder when she felt this light tickling feeling. Beginning to crawl up her neck was long, fuzzy insect. "AHHH!" Kagome screamed so loudly it echoed throughout the mountainside, startling all the others.

Inuyasha whipped round as soon as he heard Kagome's cry. "Kagome?" he shouted through the fog.

"Wahh! Get it off!" Refusing to touch the insect, she continued to squirm around in an attempt to shake it off instead.

"Get what off?" Inuyasha tried to look frantically around for what was distressing Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, don't move!" Miroku tried to warn her.

Caught up in her emotions, Kagome failed to realize that she was getting dangerously closer toward the edge of the cliff. Retreating backwards, she bumped into Sango and tripped up on a pebble on the ground. She felt the weight of her bag carrying her overboard, and in a panic frantically clawed at the air to try and find something stable to hang on to. What she ended up grabbing was the strap of Hiraikotsu.

Sango was alarmed when she felt herself being pulled forwards into the fog. Kirara jumped off her shoulder to transform into her larger self, in an attempt to save the two from falling. The fog altered the youkai's judgment however, and Kirara ended up missing the girls as they plummeted over the mountain.

The boys panicked when they heard them shout, their blurred figures disappearing from sight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snatched through the air, coming up with nothing.

Miroku anxiously turned his head in all directions to try and find where they currently were. "Sango! Kagome-sama!" The fog was just too thick to see them, and if he tried to clear the area with Kazaana, he could risk sucking the others up. When Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo were able to spot each other, they realized that the girls had really fallen off the cliff.

"Darn it!" Inuyasha made to jump off after them, but Miroku grabbed his sleeve.

"Inuyasha, don't! If you just go after them like that, something might happen to you. We can't see anything clearly in this fog and if we get hurt it'll make searching for them even worse."

The hanyou grit his teeth. He knew Miroku was right, but he also knew that falling led to landing; and with them being up so high, he didn't want to think about how hard the girls would hit the ground.

Kirara showed up at that moment, and motioned for the three to get on.

"Kirara!" Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Shippo. "Let's go."

The other two nodded.

* * *

"Unf…" Gradually opening her eyes, Kagome reached up and put a hand over her head. She found herself staring upwards into a dreary looking sky, her body feeling slightly sore on the soft grass. Her bottom lip was stinging, and when she touched her fingers to it, she realized that there was a cut run through it.

She tried to collect her thoughts of events previous to this. She remembered falling, that was for sure, and would explain why she was lying on the ground with an aching body. Playing back the memory, she recalled having unintentionally dragged Sango down with her. As they were falling, Sango had yanked Kagome upwards so that Sango would be below, thus helping to cushion Kagome's fall.

The Miko went wide-eyed, and she sat up as quickly as she could, eyes darting around the area. "Sango-chan? Sango-chan!"

"Up here," someone groaned from above.

Kagome turned around and looked up in the direction of the voice. Up in the trees, Sango was stretched across a few branches with Hiraikotsu. She slipped off the strap around her weapon, tumbling down to the ground with a thud.

The taiji-ya sat herself up, rubbing her head. "Ow… that wasn't a great idea…"

"Sango-chan!" Kagome rushed to her friend's side and sat down beside her

"Hey, Kagome-chan." Sango smiled and squinted at her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but -" Kagome gasped. "Sango-chan, you're bleeding!" Indeed, Kagome spotted a trail of the red sticky substance making its way down the side of Sango's face.

Sango took a quick glimpse at it before replying, "Oh, it's nothing. Besides, it looks like you didn't make it out without a scratch either."

"Sango-chan, I think a blow to the head outranks a cut on the lip anytime." Kagome brought her bag around and reached in for her first aid kit. "Here, let me clean you up." Opening up the white box, she took out a cloth and some cleanser to wipe off the blood. As she rubbed it against Sango's face, she said, "You didn't need to do that you know."

"Do what?"

"Pull me up while we were falling."

"Oh, that. Well I didn't want you to end up with this instead." Sango pointed at her injury.

"So? You could have been hurt even worse, and it's not like your life isn't more important than mine."

At this, Sango didn't say anything. She averted her eyes away from Kagome, breaking the communication between them. Kagome was surprised with this reaction.

"Sango-chan, it isn't." Kagome leaned forward to try and look at her.

Sango shifted her gaze to Kagome. "Isn't it?"

The statement took Kagome aback. "What?"

"I think when it all comes down to it; we all value your life over our own."

Kagome thought about this. It was true that she usually had Inuyasha looking out for her most of the time. The hanyou was always worried about her – when he noticed it at least. The others watched for her well-being as well, whether it was on the battlefield or something having to do with Inuyasha.

She sat herself up and said, "Well you can all stop thinking that. I'm a capable person myself, you know. I don't always need looking after."

Sango glanced at her when she spoke; listening to what Kagome had to say. She smiled at her. "Yeah." Sango shifted a bit in her seat. "But I would like to do something about that cut on your lip. Do you have anything for it?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Her vocal cords apparently decided to malfunction when Sango reached her hand up and began stroking the cut on her lip with her thumb. It was a very delicate gesture, and it made Kagome blush.

She pulled her face away and turned to the side stuttering, "N-no, I don't think so. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Sango looked at her apprehensively.

"Of course!" Kagome took out a roll of bandages from her kit. "Here, let me finish fixing you up." She knelt beside Sango and began wrapping the gauze around her like a headband. As she did so, Kagome asked, "So what should we do now?"

"It'd probably be best to stay in one spot and wait for the others to find us."

"Okay; then I guess we'll wait for them here." Kagome stared off into the fog. "I hope they find us soon."

"Me too."

* * *

When the others reached the bottom of the mountain, they immediately started their search for Sango and Kagome. The fog was still heavy, making visibility a problem.

"Kagome! Sango! Where are you?" Inuyasha called for them as he walked around, searching for them on instinct rather than wits.

Miroku kept close with Inuyasha so they wouldn't get separated. "With this fog it made it difficult to tell around what area they fell in," he remarked.

"And it's still causing problems for us," Shippo added from atop Kirara.

"Inuyasha, can't you try picking up their scent?" Miroku proposed.

"I'm trying, but there's something nasty in the air that's masking it from me."

"Something nasty?" Shippo echoed. "What do you think it is?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Whatever it is, it's not going to stop us from finding them!"

* * *

A roaring fire was going in the area the girls were in. It served three purposes: one, as a signal in case the others were close by; two, luminosity for themselves; and three, warmth. Kagome had laid out her sleeping bags to rest on, and remained there in case they would have to spend the night.

"Sango-chan, do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

Kagome left her bag next to the tree trunk she was leaning against and sighed. Gazing around her, she wished this fog would clear up. Sure it would make it easier for them to be found, but it also would have supplied some scenery to look at. She glanced to her right at Sango. The taiji-ya appeared to be staring off into space, but Kagome knew she must have been watching out for any signs of danger.

Kagome redirected her gaze back into the fog. "I'm sorry."

"Hn?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry for having pulled you down the mountain with me," Kagome clarified.

Sango blinked at her. "It's all right." She returned to her prior position. "I'd have rather you pulled me down the mountain with you than leave you here alone."

These words stuck in Kagome's mind. They initially surprised her, but then had the aftereffect of making her feel warm and embarrassed. This sensation however was soon replaced with a new one – a very rancid, unpleasant one.

"Um… Sango-chan," she said slowly. "Do you smell that?"

Sango bolted up from her seat. "It's a youkai!"

"A youkai?" Kagome darted her eyes around. "Where?"

"Be-"

"Ah!" Kagome found that her bag was being dragged away from her. "No, my bag! All my stuff's in there!" She got up from the ground and chased after whatever it was that was causing her bag to escape her.

"Kagome-chan, wait!" Sango watched her silhouette fade into the fog. She reached behind her and grabbed Hiraikotsu, pursuing after her and making a mental note of what direction they were headed in.

"Wait! Stop!" Kagome ran up ahead, being careful not to run into anything on the way. "Hold i-" Her journey was abruptly halted when her foot plunged into a nearby stream. "Ah!" She pulled her wet foot out of the brink. "Oh, where did my bag go?" Kagome looked round to her left and heard a shifting sound. "There!" She got up and headed towards the noise, which oddly started to sound like grumbling. Glimpsing the sack's yellow colour, she lunged forwards and grabbed it.

At first she claimed success, but her attitude changed once she took notice of a few other factors. Glimpsing upwards, she found the source of the gurgling noise, as well as that putrid smell from earlier. It was a youkai alright, glowering down at her with its beady, yellow, pupil-less eyes. Its whole body was like compost, dyed a disgustingly dark shade of brown. The smell emanating from its folds was beyond the worst thing Kagome had ever smelt in her life. She thought for sure that if Inuyasha were here, he'd be knocked out in two seconds flat.

The youkai had Kagome's bag clamped in its decomposing hands, attempting to take off with it. She pulled back on her bag to try and wrangle it out of its grasp, but it only served to anger the youkai. It snatched at Kagome's arm, tugging her up onto her legs. The youkai brought Kagome's face to its own, and it squinted at her.

"Jewel… shards…" it breathed with a rotting scent.

"Ew…!" Kagome pinched her nose with her free hand.

"Jewel… shards…" the youkai repeated.

"Yeah, okay, I heard you!" Kagome shouted, at the same time not trying to take in the stench. "Just stop talking!"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango rushed to the scene, slipping her poison protection mask over her face.

Kagome twisted around in the youkai's grasp. "Sango-chan!"

Sango drew her katana and ran up to them. The youkai however got wise to her actions, and shot out his arm, an array of mangled mess charging at Sango. She pulled up Hiraikotsu, the attack plowing into her weapon. Stepping to the side, she sliced her katana into its arm. The end fell off, but that didn't matter – the youkai simply regenerated itself.

'Oh, great,' Sango thought. "What's its weakness? Hm?"

"Ah!" Kagome shouted as she slipped into the stream again. "Oh, not again!" She shook her foot out, drips of water flying around. The youkai groaned and lurched back away from her.

"The water?" Sango dropped her gaze to the flowing bed of liquid. "Kagome-chan, get down!" She threw Hiraikotsu in the youkai's direction.

Kagome ducked as the bone boomerang flew at them. It landed with a splash into the water, kicking up the cool fluid onto the shore. The youkai howled as it washed over its decaying body, dropping both Kagome and her bag in favour of retreating in the opposite direction.

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?" Sango came up beside the other girl.

"Y-yeah." She waved her hand in front of her face to try and clear the air. "I just – Wah!" Kagome's rapid movements caused her to slip on the wet grass, sliding down into the waterbed.

Sango leaned over to check on her condition. "Kagome-chan?"

"Ah…" Kagome looked down at herself, completely surrounded by water. She stood up, drenched in it, the liquid drizzling down her uniform. "Oh, my clothes are soaking…!" She shivered and hugged her arms close to her body.

"You'd better let them dry out so you don't catch a cold." Sango picked up Kagome's bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Let's head back to camp."

Kagome stepped out of the stream. "You remember the way?" She was surprised Sango was able to do such a thing while they were on the run.

"Yeah, just follow me." Sango started walking alongside the stream. "It's a good thing we lit that fire. It'll make it easier to find the way back."

"And to dry my uniform," Kagome added as an afterthought.

Sango continued to travel upstream, Kagome tagging along. When they took a right, a dull luminosity came into view up ahead.

"We're almost there," Sango said over her shoulder. "So what happened to not needing looking after?" she smirked.

Kagome half-lidded her eyes. She turned away and pouted. "Well, I think we all need looking after once in a while."

When they reached the campsite, Sango dropped off their things and began setting up a place for Kagome to dry her clothes by the fire.

"All ready," Sango announced as she stabilized the branches by the inferno. She got up and turned around, seeing that Kagome had already removed her soaked socks. Kagome was facing away from Sango as she continued to undress.

Placing her hands at the hem of her blouse, Kagome started to pull it upwards and over her head, the wet material peeling off her body as it clung to her skin. Watching this triggered something in Sango, which was odd as she had seen Kagome undress before her previous to this. Maybe it was because this time around Kagome's clothes were dampened? Whatever the case may be, it caused a crimson hue to cross Sango's face.

Kagome meanwhile became aware of the possibility that Sango was watching her as she removed her clothing. This prospect made her feel self-conscious as she started to wriggle out of her skirt. A shiver went through her insides, but her body was feeling quite warm, regardless of the fact that she was by now half-naked. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but undressing in the presence of Sango felt somehow… erotic. Reaching down to her undergarments, this sensation became even stronger.

"Um, Kagome-chan." Sango interrupted the girl's fervid thoughts. "Maybe you should get some dry clothing before you undress completely."

"Oh, um – yeah, okay." Kagome removed her hands away from her body, heading over to her bag for a change of clothes.

Watching her go, Sango heaved a sigh of relief. She picked up Kagome's wet socks, blouse, and skirt, hanging them up by the fire.

"Oh, no…!" Kagome groaned.

Sango glanced back at her. "What is it?"

Kagome looked up from her bag. "I don't have a change of clothes; oh, what a time to not pack my pajamas." She closed the flap of her bag and sighed. "I suppose I could just get under my sleeping bag…"

Sango turned her gaze from Kagome to her own belongings. Undoing the blue cloth around her possessions, she drew something out. "Here."

"Hn?" Kagome shifted around to see Sango holding out her kimono to her.

"It's not as good as Inuyasha's, but it should give you some warmth."

Kagome blinked at her, then down at the kimono. She reached her hands out, Sango placing it in her arms. "Thank you, Sango-chan," she said with a hint of awe in her voice. She slipped the kimono over her body after removing her undergarments, wrapping it around her. Kagome hugged the material and sighed, taking in Sango's faint scent which lingered on the fabric. "It's not Inuyasha's all right."

Sango eyed her from where she was seated.

Kagome smiled. "It's better."

* * *

"Augh!" Inuyasha traipsed about with his sleeve over his nose. "That smell is getting worse!"

"Yes, even I can smell it now." Miroku glimpsed about the area.

"It's bad!" Shippo cupped his hands over his nose. "Where's it coming from?"

Inuyasha growled. "A youkai."

"A youkai?" Shippo whipped his head around. "Where?"

The group stopped in their tracks, backs to one another to prevent any surprise attacks. Since they couldn't see, they tuned their ears to listen for any out-of-place noises. Gradually, they heard a kind of rustling sound coming closer. Then, that unpleasant aroma began to intensify. Inuyasha felt his knees turning to jelly; his eyes rolled back, and he fell flat on his face. The others looked down at him; the hanyou was making moaning incomprehensible sounds, his eyes like twisters.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku stopped down to examine what had happened.

"The smell must have been too much for him," Shippo said in a nasally voice.

Miroku got back to his feet. "All right, I'll take care of this problem. Shippo, Kirara, watch Inuyasha and stay behind me."

"Got it," the kitsune replied as Kirara walked over to Inuyasha.

"Okay…" Miroku closed his eyes and concentrated. He calmed his nerves and searched the air for the sign of jyaki. The monk snapped his eyes opened and shouted, "There!" He tugged the beads around his hand and forearm off to let loose the curse Naraku had put on his family. "Kazaana!" The void in his hand went at full force, sucking in anything in its path, including the stench in the vicinity. The wind blew back at the others as Miroku kept a look out for his unseen target.

Then, a groaning sound came at them. Miroku and Shippo's eyes widened when they saw something dark and ragged, being vacuumed up into Kazaana. As soon as it was in, Miroku swung his beads over his arm to close the wind tunnel.

Shippo leaned in to Kirara. "Wha-was that the youkai?"

"Must have been," Miroku replied. "I don't sense any other youkai, and that scent seems to be diminished."

"Yeah," Shippo gazed downwards," but Inuyasha still looks out of it."

"Apparently so." Bending down, Miroku pulled one of Inuyasha's arms over his shoulders. "Kirara, do you think you can carry him?"

The feline youkai nodded with a growl, Shippo moving over to make room for the hanyou. Miroku rolled Inuyasha onto her back, making sure he wouldn't be able to fall off.

"Okay," Miroku stated adamantly. "Let's go find Kagome-sama and Sango."

* * *

Sango threw another piece of wood into the blaze. The fire crackled as it ate at the timber, flames flickering with the lights dancing across the campsite. It had been a while since the encounter with the youkai, and Sango was beginning to speculate how much longer it would take the others to find them. It wasn't that she was necessarily worried they wouldn't eventually, but it gave her something to think about as it was quiet all around her. She sat back against the tree they were taking shelter under and stared into the fog.

Kagome meanwhile was lying on her sleeping bag, back facing Sango. The taiji-ya had offered to keep watch while Kagome rested, thus explaining her current situation. She glanced down at her, the firelight moving over her body. Wondering if Kagome was awake, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ka-" her voice caught in her throat when Kagome turned over. Kagome hadn't bothered to tie Sango's kimono together. The result was that when Kagome flipped over, Sango was left with a full view of Kagome's cleavage. Sango's face went hot, her eyes dilating. She gaped uncharacteristically for a moment, until she whipped her head away from the sight. 'O-okay… didn't need to see that.'

Gradually, she turned back around to check if what she had seen was truly real. Kagome was sleeping soundly, oblivious to what was happening. Sango watched as her chest moved up and down with every breath she took, her kimono taunting to slip completely off of Kagome. Sango whirled back around and put her hands to her face.

Sango thought intensely, 'No, what am I doing? I can't have these feelings around Kagome-chan. I'm like… like… like…' She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Houshi-sama!' The thought resounded through her mind like a warning siren. As soon as she got herself under control, Sango directed her attention back to the snoozing girl.

Kagome slept peacefully, her expression showing no signs of discomfort. Cautiously, Sango crawled next to her, intending to cover up the offending area. She sat by her, staring down at Kagome. Sango felt her heart rate speed up just by looking at the other girl. It got even worse when she reached out to pull her kimono together. Her hand shaking, it slipped, brushing up against Kagome's exposed skin. She instantaneously retracted her hand away, blushing furiously. Kagome stirred slightly, but she didn't wake up.

Sango tried to get a hold over her breathing, shaking off what just happened. When she managed to gather her bearings, Sango tentatively tried again. She stretched out her arms and took the material in her fingers. Sango shut her eyes and successfully brought the edges together. Sitting back, she let out a breath of relief having done the dubious deed.

The taiji-ya tilted her head back down to once again lay her eyes on Kagome. What was with this excessive observing of Kagome anyway? Was it excessive? Sango rubbed the palm of her hand up against her face. This was strange, and yet… she found that this moment was unique, and unconsciously something she wanted.

The fire's glow was illuminating against her features, making the cut on Kagome's lip quite visible to Sango. She wrestled with the thought in her mind, but slowly, she got down on her arms, leaning in to Kagome. Sango's face lingered just above her, until the taiji-ya tenderly pressed her lips against the miko's. Overwhelming warmth took her over, Sango finding this experience to be a pleasing one.

When she just slightly pulled away, the pressure against her lips increased. Sango jerked back and opened her eyes, Kagome grasping onto her forearms.

"K-Kagome-chan!" Sango spluttered, her face getting red. "H-How long have you been awake?"

In a hoarse whisper, she replied, "Since I turned over."

Sango's insides tightened from the throat down. "Y-You have?" She looked off to the side with her cheeks burning. "I – I –"

"Sango-chan," Kagome muttered softly. "It's okay."

"What?" Sango's voice was still shaky, shock now being added to her tone.

"I don't mind. In fact…" She tugged a bit on Sango's arms. "I'd like for you to do it again."

"But, what about Inuyasha?"

"And what about Miroku-sama?"

This proved to silence Sango. Her expression became soft, and in a quiet manner, she murmured, "I don't want him."

Kagome slid her fingers under the straps of Sango's taiji-ya uniform, tugging down on her again. "And I don't want Inuyasha."

Sango advanced forward the rest of the way, sealing their lips for the second time that night.

* * *

Miroku looked next to him at Inuyasha. "Are you feeling any better, Inuyasha?"

"M-ar-n-gah-rr…"

"I think he is," Shippo observed from atop Kirara's head. After a few more steps, Kirara growled. "What is it, Kirara?"

"Hn?" Miroku squinted his eyes. Ahead of their path, Miroku thought he saw a faint glow.

Shippo followed Miroku's gaze. "Is that them?"

"It's a possibility. Come on, but be careful."

They ploughed ahead through the fog, taking care that they weren't coming into any contact with danger. Soon, the fog began to thin out, and their ability to see became clearer. Miroku could make out two figures sleeping side-by-side in front of a fire.

Sensing the presence of others, Sango began to stir. She sat up groggily and blinked. "Houshi-sama?"

A grin spread across the monk's face. "Sango, Kagome-sama!"

"Hn…?" Kagome got up as well, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Miroku-sama?"

"Kagome-sa- Ah?" Miroku did a double take. "Uh, Kagome-sama… are you wearing Sango's kimono? And, uh…" He continued to stare at her, apparently distracted by something.

"Hm?" Kagome glanced down at herself. Her eyes widened when she saw the area between her breasts exposed, quickly deducing that was the reason for Miroku's behaviour. "AHH! Miroku-samaaa!" She brought her arms up in front of her body.

"Huh? What's going on?" Inuyasha came up from behind Miroku, stumbling a bit as he was just recovering from his dizzy spell.

"OSUWARI!"

"WARGH!" Inuyasha slammed down on top of Miroku, the two of them hitting the earth with immense force.

Sango blinked at the two boys implanted into the ground, looking up when she heard mewing. Kirara came bounding up to her in her small form, jumping into her arms.

"Kirara!" Sango smiled as she cuddled her companion affectionately.

"Kagome! Sango!" Shippo came up through the fog after Kirara.

"Shippo!" Sango greeted the kitsune with another smile.

"We finally found you! Oh?" Shippo noticed the hanyou and monk face-down in the ground. "What happened to Inuyasha and Miroku?"

Kagome closed her eyes and made a face. "They're adjusting their vision," she retorted stiffly.

"Hm?" Shippo's eyes traveled from the two in the soil to Kagome. "Ah, Kagome – why are you wearing Sango's kimono?"

"It was after we met a youkai in the fog," Sango replied, stroking Kirara's fur.

"A youkai?" Shippo repeated. He leaned forwards. "Was it dark and really smelly?"

"Huh?" Kagome twisted around to look at Shippo. "Yes, as a matter of fact it was."

"Shippo, did you meet that youkai?" Sango asked.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, we did, but Miroku took care of it." He grinned. "I guess it's a good thing we found you when we did."

"Yeah, but," Kagome exchanged glances with Sango. A smile graced the miko's face. "There was no rush."

* * *

Me: Wow, I've made it up to ten stories (if you count "Doujinshi by a Houshi" as two separate parts)! Haha, aren't you guys tired of reading these yet?

Anyway, in honour of hitting the tenth mark, I'm thinking of trying out a KagSan fanart. I just need an idea… hmm… Well, when I'm done I'll tell you. Bye-bye for now!


	11. Story 11: Another Use

Me: Dun-dun-dun-duuuun! The eleventh story is here! Nice to know you still enjoy them.

This one is way shorter than the last couple, so I guess it fits better into the definition of a one-shot. This one is a little weird I think, and I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness.

Wow, I don't know when I'll get to another ten stories. Just doing the first ten was quite a feat for me. I think I'm actually starting to cool down from the pairing, so I don't know how often I'll be updating now. KagSan is still nice though. Heh.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 11: Another Use

"Would you knock it off already?" Inuyasha snapped. It was bad enough Kagome treated him like a dog when he was a hanyou, but he found it just plain annoying when she did it while he was a human. "Stop patting my head!"

"I'm not 'patting' your head," Kagome argued. "I'm _observing_ your head; there's a difference."

"What are you doing that for? It's not like you've never seen me as a human."

"But I've never bothered to examine you this closely before. Your head is different when you're human."

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed."

Kagome continued to pad her fingers around Inuyasha's head, parting the dark strands to see where his dog ears would usually be.

"Stop it!" He jerked away from her. "Go sit over there next to Miroku and Sango!"

"Why?"

"Because you're bothering me, that's why!"

The aforementioned two were sitting on the other side of the campfire, watching this peculiar scene before them. Shippo and Kirara were off to the side, the two of them dozing soundly.

Miroku's eyes shifted to look at Sango from the corner of his eye. Leaning over, he whispered, "Sango, aren't you jealous?"

"Hm? Jealous of what?"

"Of Kagome-sama feeling up Inuyasha."

Sango frowned at him irritably. "Houshi-sama, the definition of 'feeling up' is what you usually do. Besides, why would Kagome-chan running her hands over Inuyasha's head bother me?"

Miroku stared at her, mouth open and wide-eyed. "Are you serious? Think about what you've just said!"

"Kagome, cut it out!" Inyasha slapped her hands away from his ears. He just couldn't take it anymore – tugging on his human ears was enough already.

"Moh...!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "What are you being so prickly for?"

"And what are you being so annoying for?"

"Annoying?" She reached down and grabbed at the locks which hung down either side of his face, yanking at them hard.

"OW!" Inuyasha cried out in pain. "Hey! Ow!"

A thought slid into Miroku's curious mind. Maybe this would be a good time now. "Kagome-sama." His voice caused the couple sitting across from him to stop and look his way. With his palm facing upwards, he held his hand out to Sango like he was putting her on display. "Maybe you'd like to give Sango here a little attention. She seems to be feeling left out. Ow!"

Sango had punched him forcefully in the arm. "Houshi-sama!"

Kagome blinked. "Really, Sango-chan?"

"No!" she protested. "Houshi-sama is a big liar!"

"Hm…" Kagome tilted her head to the side in thought. A smile crossed her face. "Well, I'll do it anyway!"

"Eh?" Sango's gaze followed Kagome as she got up to take a seat down next to her. "No, Kagome-chan! Houshi-sama!" Miroku was slinking off away from them when Sango noticed and tried to latch on to him. Kagome however put her hands on Sango's shoulders, pulling her back down to the ground.

Sango's body rocked side to side as Kagome knelt behind her, bringing Sango closer to herself. Kagome rested her right elbow on Sango's shoulder so that her arm went up the side of her face, her hand laying on the taiji-ya's head. With her free hand, Kagome went after Sango's left ear, caressing it between her thumb and index finger. The contact made Sango's cheeks turn pink.

"How's this?" Kagome asked playfully, managing to get only a small whimper from Sango in response.

"It looks good from where I am," Miroku replied. He had moved over to the other side of the fire, taking a spot next to Inuyasha.

Sango began to sound out the monk's name in a threatening manner. "Houshi-sa – ah!" but was interrupted when Kagome abruptly pulled back on her; Sango's back leaning back against Kagome's front. The reincarnated miko placed a hand over Sango's forehead so that her bangs fell over them. Absentmindedly, Kagome began switching her hands back and forth, Sango's bangs falling like a wave of ebony strands each time she did so.

"Oh, how can you not be enjoying that?" Miroku grinned at Sango, whom afterwards shot him a look that said 'I'm going to kill you after this'.

"Geez, Kagome!" The now human Inuyasha was rubbing the area near his temples. "I still remember the first time you pulled on my hair like that. It was when that centipede youkai was after you."

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Why did she pull your hair when a youkai was after her?"

Inuyasha planted his hands atop his knees. "It was trying to take her away, so the fool tried to use my hair as a way to brace herself!"

Kagome cupped her hand over Sango's eyes, obstructing her vision. "'Fool'?" Kagome repeated with a hint of scorn. In doing such she yanked Sango back even further, initially startling her. It soon turned to embarrassment when Sango realized that her head was being pushed back into Kagome's chest. She could only imagine what shade of red her face must be right now.

"Then there was that other time," Inuyasha continued to rant, "when she wanted to get my attention, so she did it by pulling my hair to make me look at her!"

Kagome made a face at him. The schoolgirl glanced down at Sango, her eyes traveling down the side of her face. That's when she took note of something. A slight smirk crept upon the girl's lips as an amusing idea came to mind. Kagome restored Sango's vision, moving around to sit in front of her instead. Reaching out, she took hold of the tassels of hair on either side of Sango's face in each of her hands. This earned a bewildered expression from Inuyasha and Miroku, while Sango stared at her apprehensively.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?"

Smiling, Kagome answered, "I've found another use for them."

"For wha-" Sango was cut short as Kagome gently pulled her forward into a soft kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes boggled out at the sight. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He never would have expected her to do something like this in front of… Inuyasha whipped his head around at Miroku, only to find the monk watching the two girls intently. "Miroku, get over here!" He scooped up Shippo and Kirara in one arm, snatching Miroku's clothing at the shoulder in his other hand.

"What? Hey, no!" Miroku began complaining childishly. "I've been waiting for something like this! Isn't that why you wanted Kagome-sama to sit by us earlier?"

"No!" Inuyasha spat with a flustered expression. "Now be quiet and let's _go_!"

Inuyasha continued to make steady progress away from the campsite, his company having no choice but to follow along. Even with his human ears, Inuyasha could make out the faint sound of rustled grass as Kagome guided Sango down to nature's floor.

* * *

Me: And just to let you know, nothing lemon-related happen when Inuyasha and the others left. OKAY? I'd just like to make that clear. Thanks.

Oh, and of course, that fanart I was going to do. Well, taking into consideration Flaming Soul's opinion, I decided to try it out. I actually wanted to leave a scene like that for later, but what the heck? The link to the _sketch_ can be found in my outdated profile. I stress the sketch part as I don't have the moonlight part done, and… so on… I'm not sure what to do with it now… um…

Speaking of fanart, I saw this really amusing Japanese one the other day with Kagome and Sango in it. They were kneeling in the ocean together, Kagome sitting behind Sango, holding her close to herself. They were both wearing two-piece bikinis, and while Kagome was staring upwards with a smile on her face, Sango had a surprised expression as she took a gander at Kagome's cleavage. Lol! So funny…


	12. Story 12: Furu Wha?

Me: Hi! Yes, another one! Lol!

MikoHuntress, the other works… you mean "Years Apart"? I'm still working on it. Don't worry, it'll get finished eventually. I don't think I'll ever lose complete interest in the two. No way.

Tada-kun, what do you want to make into a mini-doujin? One of these stories? The last one? All of them? (Joking…) Whatever it is, yeah, go ahead and do it! I want to see it when it's done though! (grins)

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 12: Furu – Wha?

The smoke billowed up all around them. One minute they were fighting the youkai, the next the group was enveloped in a suffocating haze. The last thing any one of them saw was Kagome in the youkai's grasp.

Inuyasha coughed, his nose being extra sensitive to the new scent in the air. "Darn it!"

"I can't see!" Shippo's voice came out somewhere.

"Everyone, get ready!" Miroku shouted. "I'm going to use Kazaana!"

Sango clung to Kirara. "All right, go ahead Houshi-sama!"

Miroku gripped the beads over his right arm, yanking them off. The powerful wind tunnel blew open, sucking up the deviation in the air at once. As soon as it was gone, Miroku bond the curse back up.

Immediately, Inuyasha noticed something different about their surroundings. "No! It got away! And with Kagome no less…!" A subtle scent passed by his nose. "Hm?"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku walked up to the hanyou, Sango joining the two with Kirara and Shippo.

"Shouldn't we go after the youkai?" Sango proposed.

"Wait…" Inuyasha took another sniff. He whipped his head around. "Kagome's still here!"

This surprised the others. They joined in the search for the girl, but couldn't see her anywhere.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you sure?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Over… here!" He leapt off in the apparent direction of Kagome, the others following his lead. They rushed ahead for a few meters, until they spotted a heap of cloth on the ground. Gathering around it, the group realized that it was Kagome's clothing.

"Her clothes?" Shippo jumped down from Kirara and picked up one of Kagome's socks.

Sango frowned. "But where's Kagome-chan?"

"Hm…" Miroku bent down and took Kagome's blouse in his hand. He stared at it for a moment, seemingly in deep thought. At least, until he started brushing it up against his face. "OW!" His head darted forwards.

"Don't _do_ that!" Sango had kicked him in the back of the head from atop Kirara.

"Eh heh…" Miroku rubbed the bump on his noggin.

Shippo brought everyone's attention back to the pile. "Hey, something's moving!" Indeed, something was. There was movement underneath Kagome's skirt. The group watched it with anticipation, as the source emerged. A small black cat crawled out from underneath the folds of cloth, shaking its head.

"A cat?" Miroku leant forwards to better observe the creature. The feline "meowed" at him.

This ruffled Kirara, and Sango noticed it. "What is it, Kirara?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "It's Kagome."

The others looked at him, clearly confused.

"What?" Miroku blinked.

It slowly began to dawn on Sango. "You mean the cat…?"

Inuyasha nodded solemnly.

"Kagome's been turned into a cat?" Shippo exclaimed, his eyes fixating on the dark feline.

"That youkai must have done something to her," Miroku stated as Kagome cleaned her whiskers.

Grunting, Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga and turned around. "I'm going after it!"

"I'll go with you," Miroku said as he stood up. "Sango, stay here with Shippo and Kagome-sama."

"Alright," she agreed.

So the two boys took off, hoping to find a solution to Kagome's current situation.

"Darn it!" Inuyasha pounded his fist against Kaede's wooden wall. "After all that, we still didn't find an answer!"

Miroku gazed at Kagome's new form, who was curiously playing with Kirara. "Well, at least we know now killing the youkai off wasn't the answer."

"Don't even start with me, Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Listen, Inuyasha," the monk started wearily, "what the youkai did tell us was that this would be temporary."

"But it didn't say how long," Inuyasha continued. "We need Kagome to find the shards; she can't help us the way she is now."

Sango dangled one of the cat toys Kagome had brought from her time for Kirara in front of the ebony kitten. Kagome happily batted at it in response. "She does seem to rather have lost her sense of self," the taiji-ya noted.

"See?" Inuyasha pointed at the transformed Kagome. "That's what I mean!"

Miroku folded his arms. "Our options right now a re limited. I think for now we should still wait it out."

"Tsk." Finding nothing else to say, Inuyasha slouched down onto the floor with a grumpy expression.

"It's not so bad," Shippo commented. He, Kirara and Kagome were occupied, rolling a ball to one another. "Why don't you come play with Kagome, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou glanced at Shippo before quipping, "Keh! Don't be ridiculous. No thanks."

"Right, since Kagome is a cat now, she might not like a dog demon like Inuyasha," Miroku joked.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha frowned. "Cats don't have a problem with me."

"Oh?" Miroku raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"Because when I went to Kagome's time I played with her cat," he replied pointedly.

"You played with Kagome's cat?" Shippo was surprised to hear something like this. "What did you play?"

Disgruntled, Inuyasha sat back in his seat. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Oh, come on!" Shippo insisted. "Pleeeaase?"

One of the hanyou's eyebrows twitched. "Fine!" He stomped over to Kagome and sat in front of her, startling the furry animal. He picked her up, setting Kagome before himself. Awkwardly, he lifted her front legs up over her head, as if he were trying to make her stand on her hind legs. The others in the room stared at him apprehensively.

"That's playing?" Shippo voiced the group's opinion.

"Kagome's cat likes it," Inuyasha said, lifting Kagome up in the air at eyelevel. He gazed upwards briefly as he recalled something. "Except maybe that one time… YEOUCH!" Kagome had raised her hind legs up, scratching them fiercely against Inuyasha's nose. He instantly let go of her, Kagome retreating into the comfort of Sango's lap. "Ahh…!" Inuyasha had his hands over his injured nose. "She scratched me!"

"That surprises you?" Shippo muttered with disbelief.

"Maybe cats really don't like Inuyasha after all," Miroku added as an afterthought.

Sango stroked Kagome's fur, the kitten purring contently. "Inuyasha, you can't treat animals so roughly."

Inuyasha made a face and reverted back to his reserved position, facing away from the rest.

Miroku attempted to lighten his spirits. "Inuyasha, don't get upset just because Kagome-sama scratched you. She can't control herself, remember?"

In response, Inuyasha merely grunted and nothing else.

Sango glanced down at Kagome, nestled comfortably in her lap. The dark feline was napping, having fallen asleep against Sango's secure warmth. Kirara "mewed" up at the taiji-ya, who smiled at her. "Sorry, Kirara; it looks like there's no room."

Miroku set aside his staff. "How about you sit in my lap, Sango?" He patted his legs.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Not likely."

With half-lidded eyes, Shippo interjected, "Why don't you just stop it already?"

"Eh heh heh…" Miroku flexed his fingers.

It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep. That was until a small being rose up in the dark, a black blotch against whatever amount of moonlight managed to get through the dwelling. Something brushed up against Sango's nose, disturbing her slumber. Her eyes slowly flickered open, drowsily wondering just what woke her. She saw the instigator, creeping out the door. Sango glanced around her.

"Kagome-chan?" she muttered almost inaudibly. The girl turned cat was missing. Sango checked on there others – they weren't woken up. Or maybe they just knew Sango was awake already, so she might as well be the one to go find Kagome. Either way, it looked like she would have to do the job. She got up as quietly as possible, tip-toeing past the rest of their group to the outdoors.

Sango hoped that Kagome hadn't gotten too far off. "Kagome-chan?" she whispered. "Where are you?"

A faint, "Meoooowww!" came from the distance.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango picked up the pace, sprinting over to where she thought she heard the cry. She ran past all the shelters in the village, towards the fields. Kagome's meows were getting louder.

Up ahead she saw something couched upon a lone tree branch. "Kagome-chan!" Sango stopped and looked up. Indeed it was her, frozen to the branch. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing up there?"

The kitten peered over at the girl, eyes shining in the moonlight. "Mew?"

Holding her arms out, Sango said, "Come on. Jump down, I'll catch you."

Kagome stared at her for a moment before reclining back on the branch. "Mew…"

Sango dropped her arms. "Do you want me to climb up for you?"

The black feline looked back at her. "Mew?"

"All right, I'm coming." Sango walked up to the tree, grabbing one of the lower branches. She hauled herself up with little difficulty, making her way up to Kagome. Reaching the place where Kagome was laying, Sango stretched her arm out. "Come on," she coaxed. Steadily, Kagome got up, padding towards Sango. "That's it…" Gingerly, Sango scooped Kagome up by her underside, pulling her close to herself. "Are you all right?" Sango gazed down at her with a smile.

Kagome blinked up at the taiji-ya. "Mew!" Suddenly, Kagome got up in Sango's arm, placing her paws on her face. It took Sango by surprise, so she ended up slipping on the tree branch she was perched upon, crashing down to the ground. Shaken leaves floated through the air, fluttering about Sango and kitten-Kagome.

"Nn…" Sango groaned as she sat up. "Ow… Kagome-chan…" Kagome tilted her head at her. "What was that about?"

"Mew!" Kagome jumped back up onto Sango, her front paws and little tongue all over the girl.

"Hey, Kagome-chan! That tickles!" Sango was left giggling as Kagome toyed with her face affectionately. She lifted Kagome up. "All right, come on. We should get back to Kaede's."

Instead of obliging, Kagome squirmed out of Sango's hands, leaping onto the front of Sango's kimono. The cat was latched onto her, refusing to let go.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango said as she watched her. Standing up, she said, "Okay, let's go."

This time, Kagome leapt down, running frantic circles around Sango when she started to walk off.

"Kagome-chan! Wah-!" As a result of trying to avoid stepping on Kagome, Sango had lost her balance and tripped to once again land on the ground. She opened her eyes, gazing up into the velvet, starry sky. That's when Kagome popped her feline head up in Sango's field of view. She started licking her face again. Sango propped herself up, placing a hand on Kagome's furry head.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong? Don't you want to go back?" Kagome meanwhile was busy nuzzling her face into Sango's comforting hand. When she began tasting her fingers, Sango sighed. "All right. It's not like we haven't slept under the stars before."

She positioned herself up against the tree, Kagome coming up to rest in Sango's arms. Sango fiddled with Kagome's ears absentmindedly as they began to ease into sleep, Kagome purring happily.

Daylight broke, sunlight trickling through the tree leaves and branches. The luminosity danced across Sango's face in small patches, gently awaking her from sleep. The atmosphere was very serene, and she had to take a moment to recall events previous. After about a second of sorting it out, Sango's attention was immediately brought to something heavy weighing on her body.

She shifted a bit to get a better look at the reason for this. To her surprise, Kagome had reverted back to her regular self, resting peacefully against Sango. Usually this wouldn't have bothered Sango, but a certain present factor made her form go rigid. When Kagome had transformed into a cat, her clothes were abandoned in the process. The result? You guessed it – this left Kagome completely nude when she became human again.

Sango's cheeks were stained red as soon as she saw Kagome's bare figure. Her mind was spinning as she tried to think of a solution to this little predicament. Fortunately (or maybe not), her answer was narrowed down when Kagome began to stir.

The young maiden opened her eyes. For some reason, she was feeling a bit chilly, yet warm and comfortable at the same time. It didn't take her long to figure out why. She wasn't wearing anything, and experience told her that she was lying on top of another body. Swiftly, Kagome lifted her head up to see who it was. Staring back at her, just as surprised, was Sango. She expected for Kagome to pull away as soon as she saw her. Instead, Sango was completely startled when Kagome clamped down onto her body, screaming.

"K-Kagome-chan, shhhh!" Sango attempted to quiet the girl down. The last thing she wanted was for someone to happen upon the two of them.

"Sango-chan, I'm so glad it's you!"

"You… are?" Sango blinked at her with bewilderment.

Kagome nodded. "If it was someone else like Inuyasha or Miroku-sama, I would just die!"

"Well, I can see why you might think that." Sango smiled at her weakly.

Kagome's features became passive. Quietly, she put her arms around Sango into a tight hug.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango gazed down at her questionably.

"That's not the only reason," Kagome mused.

"Hn? What do you mean?"

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Nothing…"

This didn't make things any clearer for Sango, but she decided that if Kagome didn't want to tell her, then she wouldn't push her to. Gently, she detached Kagome from herself, undoing the green fabric around her waist and wrapping it around Kagome.

"Let's head back," she told her. "The others might not be awake yet, so we can get your clothes before they're up."

A faint smile on her face, Kagome replied, "All right." She stood up along with Sango. 'Even though I'd like to stay.' Kagome lingered a bit behind Sango as they walked down to the village. She was watching the taiji-ya, absorbed in her presence. Kagome wanted to hold on to her, but figured that was too out of the ordinary to do. Maybe one day she would tell her…

"Nee, Sango-chan."

Sango looked over her shoulder at Kagome. "Yes?"

Kagome came up beside her. "Thank you… for coming out to get me."

The other girl's eyes widened. "What?"

Kagome skipped up ahead of Sango with a smile on her face. She turned and winked at her, rubbing the back of her hand against her face and sticking her tongue out at Sango playfully. When she was done having her fun, Kagome spun back around and continued her path to Kaede's.

That left Sango behind to wonder what that was all about. She stared after Kagome, having reached a new level of confusion. "What was… huh?"

* * *

Me: I guess that was an okay story. I was thinking about "Fruits Basket" (a.k.a. "Furuba," hence the title) one day and the idea just came to me. Heh. 


	13. Story 13: What Really Matters

Me: Wow, it's been a while since I updated, huh?

Tada-kun: Wow, you're seriously going to try and do every chapter? That's so cool of you, Tada-kun! I can't wait to see how it'll turn out.

DJ-Sesshomaru: Join your C2 community staff? Um… I don't know… what do I have to do?

Seine: Hiya! Yes, confuse Sango-chan! Lol! Uh-huh, I usually make Kagome the dominant one, though I know Sango would usually be the one to come to mind as such. I made it Kagome instead because I think being from the future, she'd know more about… that kind of thing. Heh. Plus, I like putting Sango in those embarrassing situations. Mwahahaha!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 13: What Really Matters

"Will you please bear my child?"

BWAK!

"OW OW OW!"

"Humph!" Sango promptly turned about face and began marching off in the opposite direction, leaving Miroku crumpled up on the ground.

The woman whom Miroku had just asked his "famous question" stared at the two of them.

"Um, sorry about that," Kagome apologized on behalf of Miroku.

Inuyasha frowned down at the monk. "This act of yours is getting old you know."

"Mm-nnff…"

"Hm?" Shippo got down on his arms and legs to look at Miroku's face. "Are you all right, Miroku?"

The others, minus Sango, brought Miroku to one of the village's shelters. There he lay on a futon, his back wracked with a sharp pain. The others sat around him, observing his current condition.

"Ow… my back hurts…" Miroku squeezed his eyes and groaned.

"That blow to the back with Hiraikotsu really did him in this time," Shippo mused.

Inuyasha was sitting next to the kitsune as he commented, "Sure looks like it."

Seated to Miroku's other side was Kagome. She made a low rumbling noise in her throat before saying, "Miroku-sama, you just go after any girl with a pretty face, don't you?"

Miroku cracked one of his eyes open at her. "Is that a bad thing?"

She leaned over and slapped her palms against the floor. "Of course it is! You're always womanizing them!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "It took you that long to figure out?" He immediately shut his mouth when Kagome sent him a glare.

Turning her attention back to Miroku, she proposed, "Miroku-sama, what if any of these pretty women had a physical characteristic you had a problem with?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked. She stopped frowning and gazed upwards in thought. "Oh, I don't know…" She brought her eyes back down. "Maybe something like a blemish on their face or a deformed ligament."

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"Mm…" Miroku took a moment to ponder his response.

Kagome pointed at the monk. "A-ha!" Everyone in the room looked at her.

"A-ha?" Miroku echoed.

"You hesitated to answer – see? You're always thinking about what women's outward appearances are when you first meet them," she stated curtly. "You hardly ever take the time to get to know them personally."

"He gets to know their behinds pretty well," Inuyasha said flatly, earning him another threatening look from Kagome.

'Stupid,' Shippo thought in his head.

"Anyway, Miroku-sama, you can't just go around asking every woman you see to have your children."

"I know what you're saying Kagome-sama, but I don't have time to spend with any one woman. I'm always traveling searching for Naraku."

Kagome's expression didn't flinch. "So?"

"Huh?"

"The answer's right in front of you. You've already been spending plenty of time with a woman, who also just happens to be pretty."

"Have I?"

"Oh, come on, Miroku-sama! You know who I mean – you've been traveling with her all this time."

Miroku stared at her. "Kagome-sama," he said as he placed a hand on her own, "you're finally taking my offer?"

SMACK!

"AI-AI-AI!" It took Inuyasha only a whack on the shoulder to send Miroku reeling with pain.

"Not me!" Kagome shouted exasperatedly. "Sango-chan!"

Miroku squinted at her. "Eh?"

"Oh, forget it!" She stood up and walked out the door.

The boys and Kirara meanwhile stared after her blankly, the curtain swishing from side to side when she left.

Inuyasha half lidded his eyes. "I knew it wasn't true."

Shippo pumped his arms, hands balled into small fists. "It is too true, Inuyasha!"

Miroku glanced at them with mild confusion. "What is?"

"Honestly, why doesn't Miroku-sama admit his feelings already?" Kagome contemplated this for a moment. "Actually, Sango-chan too… where is she anyway?" The young girl decided to go search for her friend, even though she had no idea where to start first.

Hiraikotsu lay by her side as the taiji-ya looked down over the village. Thinking was best done alone, so that's what she wanted – to be alone. That's why she chose to stray off to the outskirts of the area. So it came as a bit unexpected when she heard a soft patter coming up behind her. Being lost in her thoughts at the moment, she acted upon reflex, snatching Hiraikotsu from off the ground to smack the intruder.

"Waaaahhhh!"

Sango stopped her assault just in time before she injured the person she was faced with. Kagome was wide-eyed, panting heavily.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango lowered her weapon. The other girl immediately fell backwards, flat on her back. "Kagome-chan!" Sango dropped Hiraikotsu and came down beside her friend. "Kagome-chan, are you all right?" She put a concerned hand on Kagome's arm.

Slowly, Kagome sat up, still a bit dazed from her potential bodily harm. "Y-yeah… That was scary though – I thought I saw my life flashing before my eyes and I was going to die!"

"I'm really sorry, Kagome-chan." Sango's eyes were filled with remorse.

"It's all right. I did sneak up on you after all." Kagome flashed her a smile for reassurance.

Sango's posture relaxed. She sat next to Kagome in the same manner which the miko was currently in. "I was just thinking…"

The corners of Kagome's mouth curved up slightly. "About Miroku-sama?"

Kagome's statement made Sango twitch. She looked at her in surprise with blushing features and nearly shouted, "What?"

Her reaction somewhat amused Kagome. "Sango-chan, it's pretty obvious that you like him."

"N-no I don't! Why would I like that childish, perverted, excuse for a Houshi?"

Kagome gave her a weak grin. 'In denial are we?'

"Besides…" Sango began to settle into a melancholy state. "Even if I did, he's always after other women, groping them and asking them that foolish question of his." She closed her eyes dolefully. "It's useless."

This made Kagome feel sorry for Sango, but it bothered her too. "Sango-chan, you say that like you aren't beautiful yourself." Kagome successfully got Sango's attention with this. "You're pretty too, you know that, right?"

Sango stared at her. "I…"

"You are! Other men have noticed it too, remember? I bet there were boys who liked you back in your village too."

"Well, I don't know about that…" The conversation had somehow gone from Miroku to Sango's attractiveness, and it was beginning to make her feel embarrassed.

"Sure, but that's not all." Kagome was determined to make Sango feel better, and she seemed to be on a roll by doing it this way. "You're strong, physically and mentally, smart, resourceful, kind, caring, and just overall a really great person!"

It sounded strange for Sango to be hearing these apparent things about her being said out loud. "Do you really think that?"

"Mm!" Kagome nodded. "You would make at wonderful wife, Sango-chan!" she grinned at her. "I'm your friend, I know how you are. I've seen you do amazing things during the time we've been together."

Sango let this all sink in for a moment. She averted her eyes for what she was about to ask. "So… if you were a male…" There was a slight hesitation before she finished with, "would you be interested in me?"

Kagome smiled. "Definitely."

That one word struck something inside Sango, making her twinge. The dialogue just spilled out of her mouth: "Do you… have to be a male?"

The schoolgirl had to do a double take when Sango's voice reached her ears. "What?"

"I mean… um…"

Concerned, and slightly curious, Kagome leant forward to see her friend better. "Sango-chan, what is it?"

"I mean…" Sango gulped. "Would you have to be a male to be attracted to me?"

A faint hue of red crossed Kagome's features. "In other words you're asking… if I would feel attracted to you as I am now?"

Sango forced herself to nod with much difficulty.

"Um… Sango-chan, why are you asking me that?"

Sango turned away so she didn't have to see Kagome's face. "I don't know. It's just… when you were saying those things to me, I felt… something."

"Something?" Kagome echoed. "Wait a minute. Don't you like Miroku-sama?"

Hearing the monk's name used in that sentence made Sango think of all the times he had flirted with other women; how it angered her, and even though he most likely knew Sango didn't like it, he did it anyway. She blurted out, "I told you I – I…" Sango resigned herself from what she was about to say. In a muddled state she opted for something else. "If I had to choose between Houshi-sama and you," she looked at Kagome straight in the face. "It'd be you."

Kagome was in shock. "But… but…"

"I don't know if I can explain how I feel properly," Sango admitted, "because, it just feels like a blend of emotions all strewn together. I'd probably mess it up if I tried."

It was all too much. Instead of saying anything, Kagome could only manage to squeeze out tears from her watery eyes.

Her reaction scared Sango. "Kagome-chan, I'm sorry!" She put a hand on her shoulder in a fervent attempt to calm her. As soon as she did so, Kagome fell forwards violently into Sango's arms.

"Sango-chan, why did you have to say that?" Kagome choked out amongst muffled sobs.

The taiji-ya was at an absolute loss. "I… I just…"

"I don't know what to do now. For you, for Inuyasha, for myself…" Kagome was still using that despairing tone, and it bothered Sango more than anything else.

Gently, she detached Kagome from herself and looked at her. "Kagome-chan," she said calmly, "you don't have to feel the same way I do."

"But –" Sango pressed a finger against Kagome's lips to prevent her from continuing.

"Don't. You'll only make yourself cry more. I don't want to see you crying because of me." She let go of Kagome. "You should get back to the others. I'll meet back with there later, okay?" Sango gave her a soft smile.

Kagome nodded glumly, a few last remnants of the tears traveling down her face. She got up slowly, trudging her way back to the village.

So Sango was left by herself again, sitting the same position she had been before Kagome came, but not in the same state of mind. This time, it was her turn to cry.

* * *

Me: My _gosh_ that was a sad ending. It was originally going to end all happy-like, but I decided it was better this way. I kinda made Sango realize feelings for Kagome too quickly I think, so I thought it wouldn't make sense for Kagome to do the same. 


	14. Story 14: Tea for Two or Two for Tea

Me: Tea… mmm… bubble tea! Lol! I was glancing over this "Tsubasa Chronicle" fic earlier about bubble tea and it made me feel like having some, lol. Well, this story isn't about that kind of tea, but… hey… actually, that would have potential as another story… Geez, these ideas have been popping up all over the place lately. Heh heh.

Coming up with this story's title gave me stress. "Tea for Two"? "Two for Tea"? Both? Augh! Darn song. Now when I look at the title it makes my head hurt. Ugh…

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 14: Tea for Two or Two for Tea

There was something… unpleasant in the air. Sweet and rotten at the same time, the scent was wafting out of the cabin Inuyasha and there others were staying in. Kagome and Sango were returning from gathering water, when the smell passed under their noses. Inuyasha was crumpled up outside the cabin door, with dizzy eyes and hands clamped over his nose. Shippo and Kirara were sitting there with him, merely observing the hanyou's delirious state while covering their noses as well.

Kagome came up to them with her own hand cupping her nose. "Shippo-chan, what's that smell?"

"Miroku's making something," Shippo replied with a muffled voice.

"Making what exactly?" Sango asked this time.

The young kitsune answered, "I think it's tea."

"Tea?" Kagome repeated incredulously. "How can tea smell so bad?"

"Let's go and see," Sango suggested, to which Kagome responded with a nod.

When they went inside, the odour intensified. Miroku was sitting in the middle of the shelter, a fire heating up a pot of the liquid in question. He was currently stirring the mixture, wearing Sango's poison protection mask to filter out the scent.

He turned to look at the girls when they came inside. "Oh, Kagome-sama, Sango, you're back!"

"Miroku-sama, what is that?" Kagome kept her nose pinched when she asked him.

"It's tea I received from one of the villages we visited. It's supposed to be able to cure all sorts of ailments."

"Well don't use my mask to make it," Sango said with a frown as she set down the water she collected.

"But it smells strong!" Miroku protested.

Kagome placed her own bottles of water down. "I think we know that, Miroku-sama. Inuyasha does too."

"Ah, yes. He was supposed to try it for me." He ladled out some of the tea into a cup. "Since he isn't here, would one of you like to?"

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances. "Er…"

"How about it, Sango?" Miroku held the serving out to the taiji-ya.

"Me?" Sango blinked at him.

"Go ahead, Sango." Kagome smiled weakly and pushed her towards the cup.

"What? Uh –" Sango turned from Kagome to the steaming cup in front of her. "But, I'm not even sick, and –"

Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her over. "Who says you have to be sick to drink it?" he said with a grin. "Here you go!" He put the cup's lip to Sango's and tilted the tea into her unwilling mouth. As soon as the two touched, Sango instantaneously smacked the cup out Miroku's hand and over his head, spurting out the tea that managed to get inside her mouth.

"Houshi-sama, that's hot!" Sango had her mouth open, trying to fan her tongue with her hand.

"Is it?" Miroku peered into the pot, where the tea was bubbling furiously. "Um… eh heh heh… oops?"

"'_Oops?_'" Sango sent him a dangerous look. She would have done something physically painful to him, but her mouth couldn't take it anymore. It was beginning to feel sore, so instead she got up and stepped hurriedly out of the cabin, not noticing that she ran over Inuyasha on the way.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome picked up a fresh bottle of water and followed her outside, also not noticing Inuyasha's trampled body underneath her.

The miko found her friend bent over the river where they had collected the water earlier. She was scooping the cool liquid into her mouth, soothing it from that near fatal burn.

Kagome kneeled down next to her. "Sango-chan, are you all right?"

The other girl made a face, staring down into the riverbank. "Yes, I think so." She rolled her tongue around in her mouth. "Honestly, didn't Houshi-sama think to cool the tea down first before giving it to me?"

Kagome gave her another weak grin. "Did it at least taste good?"

Sango paused to think about this; until she grimaced. "No." She dipped her head over the stream again to fill up on more water.

"Here, try this instead." Kagome held out the bottle of water to her. "It'll be easier to drink from."

"Thank you." Sango gratefully took it from her, unscrewing the cap and bringing the opening to her lips.

"I guess it's true what they say," Kagome said thoughtfully. "The things that taste bad are usually what's good for you."

Sango brought the container down from her mouth. "We don't even know if it really works. For all we know, it could be something the villagers made up."

"Why would they make that up though?"

"I don't know. What I do know though…" Sango rubbed her tongue up against the roof of her mouth, "is that I can still taste that tea in my mouth! It tastes as bad as it smells, you know."

"Lucky I didn't have any then."

"Yeah, lucky you," Sango mused. "And my mouth still stings."

Kagome pitied her friend. After all, she did push her towards taking the tea instead of herself. "Maybe I have something for your mouth."

Sango sighed. "Thanks anyway Kagome-chan, but even with all the stuff from the future you bring, I don't think -" Sango stopped her speech abruptly when Kagome pushed the water bottle down in her hands.

"Can I see?" Kagome smiled sweetly at her.

Sango stared at her blankly. "See what?"

"Your mouth," she responded simply.

"My… mouth?" Sango just continued to give her that same look.

"Just open it for me, okay? And close your eyes."

The taiji-ya had no idea where this was going. Sango couldn't see anything Kagome had that she might attempt to help her with, other than that one bottle of water. She trusted Kagome though, so she did as was asked of her. When Kagome instructed for her to stick her tongue out however, Sango began to second-guess her judgment. There wasn't a lot of time for that however, as she was shocked when she felt something close around her tongue.

Sango snapped her eyes open, only to see Kagome's face up against her own, lips gently sucking on her tender muscle. A sharp twinge ran through Sango's body. When she tried to pull away, Kagome leant forwards into a deep kiss, causing Sango to lose her balance and fall backwards, dropping the bottle of water so that it spilt everywhere. Kagome's tongue pushed its way through Sango's mouth to keep her lips parted, each of their soft muscles coming into contact with the other.

Sango's face was getting hotter with each moment that passed, Kagome's mouth working hungrily at her own. The taiji-ya knew the proper thing to do would have been to stop this right now. Problem was; her body was feeling numb and weak, as if Kagome was draining the very energy from her. Sango could only make soft whimpers, Kagome eliciting her senses.

When the younger girl finally released her, she gazed down at Sango with gentle eyes. "Does it feel better?"

Sango was wide-eyed, breathing heavily with flushed features. "W-what does?"

Kagome smirked slightly. "Your mouth, silly."

At this, Sango did a double take and had to organize her thoughts. She feebly nodded, nerves still a bit shaken at what just occurred.

The miko gave her a full smile. "Glad I could help." She stretched out atop Sango lazily, treating her like a mattress. Letting out a sigh, she rested her head near Sango's collarbone. A few quiet minutes passed before Kagome decided to bring something up. "You know, that tea really doesn't taste too good."

"You don't know that half of it," Sango replied, a faint blush lingering on her cheeks. "You should be so lucky as to only get an aftertaste."

Kagome giggled softly. "Yeah…" She lidded her eyes. "You taste much better."

* * *

Me: Oh, you _so _knew what was going to happen when Kagome asked to see her mouth. The end kind of reminds me of "Melted Chocolate." Hmn. 


	15. Story 15: When?

Me: That's some story, Teen Idol GoGo Yubari. Lol!

Um… I decided to try something different and write this one-shot from Kagome's point of view. My first POV fic!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 15: When? 

It was just the two of us awake that night; which was fine with me. The others were sleeping as the fire crackled with us settled around the hearth. It was warm and comforting, like how I felt when I was with Sango-chan. She was sitting next to me, idly watching the flames flickering. I found myself staring at her, half-unknowingly. She was nice to look at; I couldn't help it. Of course, she soon realized what I was doing and turned around to meet my eyes with her own. How embarrassed was I. I turned away and apologized in a flustered manner. She kindly dismissed it, awareness back on the blaze.

I wondered… how did Sango-chan find the ability to be forgiving like that? Even with Miroku-sama, she'd be able to make peace with him soon enough. About the only exception I could think of was Naraku. Miroku-sama privately told me how Sango-chan would get annoyed at Inuyasha for not thinking about my feelings when his mindset was on Kikyou. I made me happy to hear him say that to me. Sango-chan was probably my best friend. I really appreciated her and enjoyed her company no matter where we were. I wondered…

I called her name to get her attention. When I had it, I asked her very innocently, When was it you started liking me? I suppose I should have used 'us' instead of 'me,' because for a moment she looked taken aback, and had to explain. I meant when was it she began to become comfortable with our company: Inuyasha, Shippo-chan, Miroku-sama, and myself. After all, she was hesitant about joining our group when we first met, and had tried once before to go off on her own quest after Naraku.

She became quiet again in thought. Then she told me. It was after our encounter with Naraku, the first time we reached his castle; and the first time he played with Sango-chan's feelings for Kohaku-kun. She mentioned the moment that had crossed my mind prior. When she was going to leave us because of the supposed trouble she put us through. We had convinced her to stay, and she very much appreciated it. So much that she broke down crying. I remembered it well, for it was me she cried on. She guessed after that – that was when she really began to 'like' us.

I smiled and told her that I was glad she stayed with us. She wore a similar expression and said, Me too. Sango-chan was so kind, so strong… maybe that's why I found myself…

Then I asked her another question: When did you start loving me? Her face flushed instantaneously, and she shrunk back a bit from the discomfort I was causing her. She was cute that way. I was about to tell her she didn't have to answer when, to my delight, she did. She wasn't as sure of her answer as before. She told me that she thought it just happened over time, after we began journeying together. Sango-chan admitted that she couldn't really remember the exact moment when she developed those feelings I cherished. It was fine; I didn't need a straight answer. Love after all is a peculiar emotion. Just look at who it got me to love…

So I smiled and told her that I was glad she realized her feelings now. Then she said, Me too.

* * *

Me: Short and… kind of awkward… nee? 


	16. Story 16: Laundry Day

Me: Okay, looks like a good time for an update. Looks like a good number of reviews too. Thanks all!

It's pretty interesting to see new reviewers since these are after all KagSan shoujo-ai. About a couple have told me I turned them into KagSan fans in the past. Wow. But it's also you consistent reviewers who keep me happy and going! Thank you very-very much!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 16: Laundry Day

"This detergent stuff works really well!" Sango lifted the fabric she was scrubbing up in front of her to examine it.

"Mn… Inuyasha should appreciate it more," Kagome mused. "He's usually the one covered in blood all the time."

Sango continued her work on the material. "He just doesn't like the scent it has."

"But still," Kagome said with a slightly furrowed brow, "Inuyasha and Miroku-sama should help do the laundry for once."

Sango nodded, but added, "Well, this is okay once in a while. I like doing things with you."

Kagome turned her head towards Sango, her friend smiling at her warmly.

Dropping her gaze, Kagome's eyes wandered along the stream, observing the foamy bubbles. It acted as a cover for the stream they were at, so that only parts of the waterbed were visible. She glanced sideways at Sango, who was now preoccupied with the bit of clothing she was soaking. Kagome's fixation went from Sango, back to the soapy water. Slowly, she slid her hand across under the water with the bubbles over it so Sango wouldn't notice.

The taiji-ya was startled when she felt something place itself on the back of her hand. Her eyes darted to look at it, and saw Kagome's arm. She glanced up at her to find Kagome blushing sweetly and giving her a shy, embarrassed look. Sango could feel Kagome beginning to caress her thumb against her hand, causing her to blush herself. The younger girl scooted closer to Sango and moved her hand under Sango's so that their palms were together, fingers laced. Gradually they each brought their fingers down, hands now clasped firmly. Kagome leant over and rested her head on Sango's shoulder, their bare forearms hugged together warmly. They didn't say anything; just let their actions speak for them as emotions settled in.

Sango tilted her head onto Kagome's affectionately. "Um… Kagome-chan, as nice as this is, I think we should finish the washing first."

Sighing, the other girl lifted her head up and looked at her. "Okay… but afterwards," she placed her chin on Sango's shoulder, "it'll be about us, right?"

For a moment, Sango stared at her blankly; but then she smiled. "Yes."

Kagome's face lit up. She an excited giggle escaped her lips as she let go of Sango. The miko pushed her hands into the water, dragging up a soaking piece of cloth. On a whim, she waved her arms up, then back down, snapping it so that water scattered everywhere.

"Hey!" Sango lifted her arm up to shield herself from the drips of water.

Kagome laughed with a grin. She dipped a hand in the stream, bringing it back up to shower Sango with more water droplets.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango brought both of her arms up. "When I said we needed to do the washing, I meant the ones in the basket." She tugged at her kimono. "I'm still wearing these!"

This only caused Kagome to smile slyly. "Well, there's an easy way to fix that, isn't there, Sango-chan?"

Sango blinked at her. "Eh?"

Without saying anything, Kagome crawled towards Sango on all fours, and reached behind her to grab at the knot there.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" Sango observed her bewilderedly.

The schoolgirl's answer was simple. "The laundry."

"W-what?"

Tossing Sango's green clothing to the side, Kagome reached up to pull at the neck of the taiji-ya's kimono.

"K-Kagome-chan, wait a minute!" Flustered, Sango grew nervous as she could tell that her clothes were beginning to get loose around her body.

Dismissing her friend's plea, Kagome slipped a soapy hand inside Sango's kimono. She stroked the older girl's chest, trailing her hand up to the nape. Brushing her fingers there sent a shiver down Sango's torso. Kagome murmured, "What's the matter, Sango-chan? Don't you want me to wash you?"

Sango's eyes widened and she had to do a double take. "Wash – wait, what happened to just washing my clothes?"

A sly grin crossed Kagome's features. "I can do both." Seeing Sango's panic stricken expression made her desire to do what she wanted increase. She moved her hands back to the front of Sango's kimono, taking hold of either side. So she tugged hard at it and – sent Sango capsizing into the stream with a splash.

After she got a hold of her bearings, Sango was able to sit up in the water, but still clearly discombobulated. She was absolutely drenched in the bubbly water, foam in her hair and on her clothes. Sango shot Kagome a look of astonishment, which served in making the other girl laugh.

"Sango-chan, you should see yourself right now," she chortled.

Sango's bewilderment shifted to frustration. "Kagome-chan!" When Kagome's expressions of amusement ceased to desist, she folded her arms and said, "It's not very funny; I'm all wet and soapy now."

Kagome finally stopped to glance down at her. "You didn't seem to have minded the idea before."

Blushing, Sango stuttered, "That – that was…"

The miko smiled at her sympathetically. "Come here." Kagome bent down and leaned over the bubbly water. Placing a hand on Sango's dampened shoulder; she moved in to kiss her tenderly. Pulling back, she noted with a giggle, "You taste soapy," rubbing her lips on the back of her hand.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "So will you."

"Wha-?" The next thing Kagome knew, she was being dragged down into the water. Splashing about, she managed to get up onto her knees with awing eyes staring back at Sango.

Returning the gaze, Sango smirked. "Now we're even."

Kagome pouted. "Mou… you're lucky I like you, or you'd be in big trouble right about now."

"No I wouldn't," Sango sniggered. Annoyed, Kagome snatched up the clothing Sango had been washing and threw it at her face, so that the wet material clung on like a mask. Startled, Sango fell back into the stream, causing the water to splatter. When she pulled the fabric off her face, she discovered Kagome loaming above her on shore with the box of detergent – which she promptly shook over her head. Protecting her face, Sango coughed, "Kagome-chan, what are you doing?"

The girl, who was on land, tossed the box off to the side and knelt down. "Doing the laundry and giving you a bath," she retorted. Kagome pulled her over towards herself so that Sango had her back to the shoreline.

"What? No!" Sango objected in alarm. "Anyway, didn't you say this stuff is only for clothing?"

"Well, I don't exactly know what would happen if someone used it to take a bath, so I guess we'll get to see how this turns out."

This was not the reply Sango wanted to hear, so she tried to wriggle out of Kagome's clutches.

"Sango-chan, hold still!"

There was a great deal of splashing and yelling going on between the two, so it probably shouldn't have come as a great surprise when they were found upon.

"What the heck are you two doing?"

The girls spun around at the sound of the gruff voice. The white-haired hanyou was gawking at them disapprovingly, his stance indicating that he was appalled at the sight.

"Er…" Kagome blinked. "The laundry?"

* * *

Me: Back to writing in third person! Yeah, I think these are more fun than POV fics because… well, they're not first person! Lol! See you next time! 


	17. Story 17: Drowning

Me: Wow, over one hundred reviews! Thanks so much for your support, everyone!

Seine, I can't believe you read "Sengoku Shaman" without even knowing exactly what "Shaman King" is. Lol! Thanks for reading it!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 17: Drowning

Splash! Sango was being dragged deeper and deeper into the water's depths. The youkai they were fighting had snagged her leg with one if its slimy tentacles and was pulling her down.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted.

"Sango-chan!"

"No, not this again!" Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga's handle.

Miroku called for Kirara, climbing aboard as she passed by. The two of them dived into the lake after Sango and the youkai. They collided with the water, Kirara zipping down as Miroku searched frantically for the taiji-ya. Spotting them off to the side, Kirara headed in their direction. The monk panicked when he saw Sango unconscious. Quickly grabbing her hand, he slapped a sutra on the youkai to stun it momentarily as he pulled Sango aboard Kirara.

They zoomed out of the water and were about to head for land when all of a sudden the youkai lurched back up from the lake and rammed into the group, sending all of them overboard.

When they hit the water, Miroku yelled, "Sango!" He was worried that in her condition she might risk inhaling even more water.

As soon as Kagome heard Miroku, she handed her belongings to Shippo and dived into the lake.

"That's it!" Fed up, Inuyasha waited for the youkai to resurface. It did, headed straight for Miroku and Kirara. "Kaze no Kizu!" He brought his arms down, streams of light traveling towards the youkai, and cutting right through it. "Got it! Miroku, Kirara, come back to shore!"

Miroku was bobbing up and down in the water, "But Sa-" He stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of Kagome hauling Sango out from the lake. Holding onto Kirara, they hurried back to land.

"Sango – how is she?" Miroku crowded round with the others.

Kagome leant down. "She's not breathing."

Shippo squeaked, "Oh, no!"

Determination was etched into Miroku's face. "All right, let me take over, Kagome-sama. I'll breathe life back into -" But before he could even finish, Kagome was already doing the deed for him.

Inuyasha and Miroku felt awkwardly unsettled as Kagome performed CPR in front of them. She would check on Sango's breathing, do the whole mouth-to-mouth bit, and then pump her chest. As much as Inuyasha knew this was supposed to be saving Sango's life, he was feeling flustered as he watched, nor could he figure out why. Miroku all the while was debating with himself on whether he should feel disappointed or glad for Kagome having taken his opportunity to go mouth-to-mouth with Sango.

The situation was halted when Sango suddenly woke up and started coughing out water.

"Sango, you're okay!" Shippo exclaimed with relief.

Taking a few gasps of air, Sango sat herself upright with Kagome's assistance. "Mn… what happened?"

"Kagome saved your life!" Shippo quipped.

Sango looked at Kagome. "You did?"

"I just pulled you out and did some CPR," Kagome replied modestly.

"CPR?" Sango repeated.

"Mouth-to-mouth!" Miroku abruptly blurted out rather loudly. This earned him a questioning stare from everyone. "Um… er… Kagome-sama, over here!" He bent down and latched onto her arm, dragging her a good distance away from the others. Turning around, he watched Kagome with intent eyes.

"Um…" Kagome blinked confusedly. "Miroku-sama, what is it?"

He leaned over slightly to her. With a straight face he asked, "What was it like?"

Kagome was still as befuddled as ever. "Huh?"

"You know…" He shifted his eyes. "Sango's lips."

"Wha-what?" Kagome did a double take.

"Come on, Kagome-sama. Her lips – describe them to me. Were they soft and delicate?"

"Miroku-sama, why are you asking me such a thing?"

"You know – because you did mouth-to-mouth with her."

"S-So? It's not like I kissed her or anything."

"But you still had contact with her lips," he insisted earnestly.

"Miroku-sama, if you're so interested in what Sango-chan's like then find out for yourself." She quickly added, "But not in an upfront sort of way."

"What could they be talking about?" Shippo wondered as he observed Kagome and Miroku from afar.

"Really don't want to know," Inuyasha mumbled.

Later when the group had set up camp, Kagome decided to go to the nearby onsen they had found, claiming that she was tired and wanted to relax in the warm water. She asked Sango if she wanted to come with her, so they both went down to the natural bath.

"Wahh…!" Kagome sighed as she slid into the onsen. "This is way better than that cold lake."

"Speaking of which," Sango said, joining Kagome, "thank you for saving me."

To Kagome, it was odd hearing that from Sango. She figured it must be because she was usually the one being saved herself. "It's okay. Besides, Miroku-sama was the one to pull you out first."

"But then we all fell back in," Sango mused. "Inuyasha told me."

"Well then it's a good thing I know how to swim." Kagome leaned back against the rocks surrounding the onsen. "I feel really tied now though; and the hot water's making me feel sleepy."

"Then we shouldn't stay long."

Eyes lidded, Kagome began to mutter incoherently, "No… wake… s'kay…" Her head tilted over, resulting in her entire body losing equilibrium and capsizing into the onsen.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango treaded over to her as quickly as she could through the water. She reached under and hauled Kagome up by her underarms. "Kagome-chan, are you okay?"

Coughing, Kagome gazed lazily up at Sango. "You saved me from drowning this time, Sango-chan."

Sango let go of the breath she was holding. "Kagome-chan, it's dangerous to fall asleep in the onsen," she said sternly.

Kagome shifted around in Sango's arms. The younger girl moaned and bat her eyelids slowly. "I'll be okay; as long as you keep holding me."

It was at this point Sango blushed intensely. She hadn't noticed it before, but now that Kagome mentioned it… Sango had lifted Kagome out of the water on spur of the moment, not realizing that it would mean… they were sitting naked next to each other, intimate skin contact and all.

"Um… Kagome-chan, I think it would be better if you went back to camp if you're feeling so drowsy."

Kagome shook her head, making a soft noise in protest. "I want to stay here… with you." She leant back into Sango, pulling the other girl's arms over her shoulders and crisscrossing them. "Like this…" Kagome hugged her own arms over Sango's.

This only served to make Sango even more uncomfortable than she already was. Try as she might to remain calm, she just couldn't take this position anymore. "Nn… Kagome-chan, I need to get out of the water," was her excuse as she retracted her arms. She turned to crawl out of the onsen, but stopped halfway when she felt something press against her rear. Glancing back, the blood rushed back up to her face as she saw Kagome, unconscious, with her face pressed up against her bare backside.

Stifling a yelp, Sango jerked away from Kagome, allowing the other girl to submerge back into the warm waters. Sango reached an arm out and grabbed her before she was in danger of inhaling liquid into her lungs again. She pulled Kagome out of the onsen, leaning her against her own person.

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?" Sango questioned the condition of her friend for the second time that night, though she felt this time it was her fault.

"Mn…" Kagome was still in a daze. "Sango-chan? Why is it so cold?"

Sango sighed. "It's because we're not in the onsen anymore."

"Oh…" The miko swept Sango's answer aside, not bothering to ask why they were out of the onsen. "But… it's still cold." Kagome snuggled closer to Sango, going after the taiji-ya's body heat for warmth.

Beginning to feel that unnerving sensation in her chest again, Sango stammered, "K-Kagome-chan, you shouldn't sleep here!" She sensed Kagome breathing across her body rhythmically.

"It's okay," Kagome murmured with her eyes kept closed. "Because I'm with you, it's okay."

"Huh?" Sango's nerves gave way, allowing Kagome to weigh down on her so that they were now lying across the grass. "Kagome-chan?" Sango voiced uncertainly. "Kagome-chan, we can't stay here. The others will come looking for us, and… and…" She trailed off, getting no reply from Kagome and realizing that she had fallen asleep. Now what was Sango to do? Staying like this was out of the question, so she gently rolled Kagome off herself and decided to get themselves dressed and out of here.

Grabbing a towel, she pulled it over and stared down at Kagome, having no clue why this was making her feel so uncomfortable. She brought the towel down and slowly began to dry Kagome off, hands traveling along her curves. Sango started when Kagome stirred, quickly bringing her hands away as if she was being arrested for having done something criminal.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome muttered as she rubbed he eyes. "What's going on?"

Sango relaxed her shoulders. "We have to get back to camp, so get dressed," she answered as evenly as possible.

"Oh… okay…" Kagome cast a glance around for her clothing, Sango meanwhile toweling herself off. "Mou…!" Kagome was in the midst of putting her undergarments on, but was fumbling with her bra strap. "Ah…! I'm too tired to concentrate… Sango-chan, can you help me with this?"

"Uh – me?" Sango blinked. "But, I don't know…"

"You just have to hook it together," Kagome explained. "It'll be easier for you because you'll be able to see it."

"Er… okay." She sat behind Kagome and took either side of the garment, trying to line up these hooks Kagome was talking about. "Ah – I did it!"

"Of course you did," Kagome smiled. She turned to face the taiji-ya, sitting in front of her with an untied kimono. The miko reached out and brought each side together, Sango stiffening at the gesture. Kagome glanced up her when she noticed this. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Sango replied quickly, something which she noted as she looked away from Kagome's inquiring stare.

Sitting back, Kagome wondered if she should tell Sango this. It wouldn't hurt. "You know what Miroku-sama asked me when we were by the lake?"

Sango shifted her eyes to look at her. "No."

A coy expression crossed Kagome's face. "He asked what your lips were like."

"He – what?" Sango's eyes widened, a red hue staining her features.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either."

"That Houshi-sama is so… so…" Sango couldn't even find the words to express her indignant attitude. She just let it all wash away instead. Hesitantly, she peered at Kagome. "So… what did you tell him?"

"Eh? Mm… well I just told him that if he wanted to know, then…" Kagome wavered, "he should find out for himself."

"What?" Sango gaped at her friend's response. "Kagome-chan!"

Kagome put up her hands as a timid defense. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that! Don't worry, I'm sure Miroku-sama won't do anything… er… inappropriate."

Sango gave a jaded sigh. "I don't know…" Mulling over the subject, Sango tentatively glanced at Kagome again. "So… what did you think?"

"Eh?" Kagome blinked at her. "About what?"

"About… you know…" Sango fidgeted with her kimono.

Kagome took a moment to process this. "You mean… your lips?" Seeing as how Sango didn't reply to this, Kagome determined that must have been it. "Um… well…" Kagome blushed at the fact that Sango wished to know such a thing from her. How to go about answering this?

"Never mind," Sango interjected. "You don't have to answer. It's a stupid thing I asked of you anyway." She attempted to smile at Kagome reassuringly. As she got up however, Kagome snatched at her sleeve, surprising her.

"Wait." Kagome gazed up at her steadily. "I'll answer."

"But –"

"Please, Sango-chan? I want to."

Suddenly Sango was beginning to reprimand herself for having asked Kagome to do this. She felt she had made Kagome want to tell her, and felt badly about it because now she actually thought maybe she didn't want to know. But she still sat back down, apprehensive about what Kagome's response would be.

Kagome took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she had to say. "They're… really tender and supple. Flower petals that once you touch them, you never forget that feeling; and any problem that exists can be healed by them. It just makes you feel good." Her serene gaze met Sango's. "Really… kissable lips."

The atmosphere seemed to go tense; the two of them staring back at one another uneasily. They broke the connection simultaneously, each bearing heated faces.

"Um… we were heading back, right?" Kagome said as she reached for her school uniform. Sango nodded, taking her own belongings.

Together they walked back to camp, but it was in silence. Once again, the both of them felt like they were drowning.

* * *

Me: I think I made Kagome's personality change like three times during the whole story. Ick; must have to do with me having written the middle part a while ago first. I didn't want to change those parts though, so… And that last line, so… corny? Well, whatever the word is, that's what it is! Heh. 


	18. Story 18: Bubble Tease

Me: Here's that bubble tea story I was thinking about doing.

Heh, MikoHuntress, I like where you said, "than usual," in your review. Lol.

No worries, Teen Idol GoGo Yubari; as long as you haven't disappeared from the face of the earth or something like that. By the way, did you get your name from "Kill Bill" (a.k.a. a movie I know nothing about)? I was just wondering because I was on this MirSan site and the webmistress (I assume) did this "Kill Bill" DVD cover using "InuYasha" characters. It looked pretty cool.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 18: Bubble Tease

Taking yet another break from their journey, everyone was back at Kaede's village for some rest and relaxation. Not to mention that Kagome needed to restock her supplies. When she came back however, the young girl had brought some unfamiliar provisions with her. Catching the others' attention, she proceeded to explain that she wanted to try making them a popular drink in Japan.

"Shippo-chan, how's the sugar mixture?" Kagome glanced up from the cooling black tea.

"It looks good," the kitsune replied. "I think it's cool by now."

"I'm quite interested in trying out this new drink you brought, Kagome-sama," Miroku commented as he observed the ingredients set out. Not to mention that peculiar container where everything was to be combined.

"It's pretty popular in my time," Kagome added, "though it didn't originate from Japan.

"It's sweet, right?" Shippo gazed up hopefully.

"Sort of; the tapioca pearls with the sugar mixture makes it that way."

"I'm back!" Sango announced. She had been cooling the tapioca pearls in the river, and was now returning with the strainer full of them.

Kagome clapped her hands together. "All right, now we can add the sugar." She transferred the pearls into a bowl. "This way they won't stick to each other and it helps makes the drink sweet. Sango-chan, can you stir the tapioca while I pour the sugar syrup in?"

Sango picked up the nearby spoon. "Of course."

"This looks interesting," Shippo mused as he watched the viscous liquid glazing over the chewable bits. Kirara peered over the bowl as well, quite taken in by this process.

"Okay, we should let it sit for a while now," Kagome instructed. "Miroku-sama, can you get the ice from the river please?"

"Right away, Kagome-sama." Miroku got up and headed for the river.

Inuyasha was fiddling with the cocktail shaker.

"Observing your utensil?" Kagome smiled with a humorous tone in her voice.

Inuyasha's eyes darted up to the girl. "Keh! I don't see why I have to shake everything."

"It'll go faster if you do the shaking," Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Inuyasha still didn't look convinced however.

"I have the ice!" Miroku set the bag down amongst the other materials.

"I guess we can start then." So promptly, Kagome began measuring out the ingredients – tea, milk, flavouring, ice – and putting them in the shaker. Capping it, she handed the container to Inuyasha, the hanyou begrudgingly starting to shake it. At least he could transfer his irritation over to doing something productive. Kagome eventually told him to stop, and he gave the cocktail shaker back to her, the miko uncapping it and pouring the liquid out into a cup. Then she spooned out some tapioca into the drink as well, topping it off with a fat straw to suck them up with. When Kagome informed Inuyasha of the five more he had to do, the hanyou let out a huge groan.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome had a grin on her face when they were finally able to complete the six necessary drinks.

Inuyasha was occupied restoring oxygen to his arms and hands. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Wow, I can't wait!" Shippo's eyes were soaking in every particle of his bubble tea.

Miroku picked up his own cup. "Shall we start then?" Sango nodded in agreement.

"All right." Kagome lifted up her bubble tea. "Hn? Inuyasha, don't you want to drink it too? You did help shake them after all."

Inuyasha sniffed at the beverage. "Hm… this is weird."

"Look, just drink it, all right?" Kagome sent him an annoyed expression.

"Fine! Fine!" He raised his cup to a unanimous "Kampai!" The others gently sucked on their straws, the unique flavour and texture flowing into their mouths. By the end of it, they all had similar expressions.

"Mmm! It's good!" Shippo squealed.

Miroku glanced at the bottom of his cup. "The tapioca certainly adds something to this."

"It's certainly something." Sango stirred her straw around inside her cup.

Kagome grinned. "I'm glad you all like it!" Her eyes shifted to Inuyasha. "Eh? You haven't tasted it yet?"

Inuyasha grunted and growled, "I was going to, okay?" He slouched in his seat, muttering under his breath, "Keh, she always has to tell me what to do, huh?" So wrapped up in his attitude, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention when he inhale too quick and harshly on his straw. The result was him choking on the tapioca, spluttering that and his drink out of his mouth.

"Ahh!" Shippo was in a panic when the chewy balls and drink came raining down upon him. "Inuyasha, watch what you're doing!"

The hanyou coughed some before he started on Shippo. "It's not my fault! Stupid drink!"

Kagome frowned. "It's not the drink's fault that you choked on the tapioca. You shouldn't have sucked so hard on the straw."

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed wholeheartedly. "You have to do it like this. See?" The young kitsune proceeded to show Inuyasha how to properly drink using a straw.

Thinking Shippo was being too condescending for his own good; Inuyasha took his own straw between his thumb and index finger. "Oh, you mean like this?" He sucked up the pearls successfully enough – but then he decided to dump the load off on Shippo.

"Wahh!" Shippo cried out. The tapioca rolled down his head along with sticky trails of the bubble tea traveling through his hair. "Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome was appalled with this petty behaviour.

"Using my straw." He smirked at Shippo.

Infuriated, Shippo grabbed his own straw, sucked, and spat his own barrage of bittersweet ammo at Inuyasha. He wore a triumphant expression, until Inuyasha went back to being pettish. Soon, a battle of bubble tea was going on between the two.

Kagome couldn't believe that her thoughtful gesture was now being used as a weapon of sticky destruction. "Inuyasha! Shippo-chan! Stop - !" A stray tapioca pearl had managed to hit Kagome squarely in the face. The two opponents immediately froze at that, fearing the girl's reaction. Then it came… "Innnnnyuuuuuyaaaaashhhhaaaaa!" She blew a stream of bubble tea at the hanyou's face.

"Ack! Hey, this isn't fair!" he rose up his arm in protest.

"You're the one facing me!" Kagome's temper was rising. It eventually became a war of Kagome and Shippo against Inuyasha.

Sango was watching them apprehensively. Kagome was the one who initially wanted the two to stop fighting, but had somehow got caught up in it all and was now a participant of the battle. It seemed a rather shame to her that Kagome's gift was being wasted like that. Her thoughts became broken when something wet hit her cheek. Glancing down, she saw a tapioca pearl roll down her clothes. Sango looked up, a guilty Miroku grinning at her. It was obvious what happened after that.

Soon everyone was involved in the warfare, liquid and tapioca spurting every which way. Even Kirara had taken part by batting the pearls around. When their ammo was depleted, all that was left was a sticky drenched group, sitting among a sticky drenched scene.

"I can't believe that just happened." Kagome set her empty cup and straw to the side.

"Me neither." Sango glanced at Kirara, licking her sticky fur. "Sorry we abused your drink like that, Kagome-chan."

"Indeed. I beg your pardon as well, Kagome-sama," Miroku apologized.

"Me too." Shippo looked round at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, apologize to Kagome."

"Hn?" The hanyou pulled his attention away from fussing with his now coloured hair.

Shippo frowned at him. "What do you mean, 'Hn?' Apologize to Kagome! You started it after all."

At first Inuyasha seemed taken aback and about to do something painful to Shippo again; but he pulled it all together, managing to mutter out, "Sorry," as his half-lidded eyes looked at Kagome.

"It's okay," Kagome half-smiled, "I suppose we can always make more."

"I'm not making any more like this!" Inuyasha showed his discomfort at being covered in bubble tea. With a huff, he announced, "I'm going to wash off in the river."

"I'll go with you, Inuyasha." Miroku didn't feel like staying in his soiled robes either. "Just let me get some new robes and we can go."

"Okay, but hurry up."

Kagome looked at Shippo. "You should go too, Shippo-chan."

"Eh? But…"

"It's all right," Kagome assured him. "I can take care of the cleaning. You should go before your skin gets irritated."

Reluctantly, Shippo nodded and followed Inuyasha and Miroku away from the site.

Kagome turned back to the mess she now had the task of clearing. It came as a mild surprise however, when she found that Sango had stayed behind and was in the process of picking stray cups off the ground.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome voiced questioningly. "You should go with the others to wash off."

Sango paused in the middle of what she was doing to send Kagome an incredulous look. "And leave you behind to clean up the mess we all made? That hardly seems fair to me, especially as you took the time and thought to do this for us."

As Kagome pondered over this, she began to think Sango was most likely true. "Maybe I should have had everyone stay back to help?"

"Probably." Sango went back to cleaning the debris. "But Kirara really needed to go wash as soon as possible. Besides," a playful smirk came across her lips, "we can always make them do something for us later."

Kagome laughed at Sango's suggestion. "That's true enough."

So it ended up the two of them taking care of the clutter themselves. It usually seemed that way. They always appeared to be doing things together, whether it was battling, cleaning, or bathing. There was always that quality time between them; it helped make them best friends.

Hence, it wasn't hard for Kagome to notice Sango doing something peculiar in the midst of their cleaning; she was reaching down the front inside of her kimono. Retracting her arm, Sango had a tapioca pearl pinched between her thumb and index finger. It apparently had managed to find its way down her clothes. Sensing eyes on her, Sango looked up to see Kagome staring at her.

The taiji-ya's face reddened as she thought Kagome must have seen her caught in the act for sure. "Um… I…"

Instead of the disapproval Sango was expecting, Kagome let out an air of amusement. "It got into your kimono?"

Preferring this reaction, Sango sighed, "Yes… I actually felt it there for a while but only now decided to do something about it."

Her comment was followed by another string of giggles from Kagome. "I told you to go wash off with the others."

Sango shrugged. "I'll bathe with you later. It's better that way."

"Hn?" Kagome tilted her head. "What do you mean, 'better that way'?"

"Well, you know…"

Kagome shifted the position of her head again. "Do I?"

Sango sighed for the second time, though this time it sounded more dejected. "Never mind." She pulled the trash bag closer to herself to throw the pearl she fished out into it.

However, as Kagome was watching, she shouted, "Wait!" stopping Sango in the middle of the action. She crawled closer to Sango and gently raised the hand with the tapioca in it up to her face. Kagome was observing it thoughtfully while bewilderment was raised in Sango's mind. That feeling only intensified when Kagome brought her fingers closer to her mouth, lips enclosing over the chewy sphere. The younger girl licked it up, grazing her tongue against Sango's fingers to pick up any lingering sweetness.

Kagome lifted her face, eyes carrying a sense of serenity as she gazed at Sango. Sango meanwhile was blushing like mad, her heart beating against her ribcage. This moment was so strange. She didn't think it was like Kagome to do what she just did; and usually Miroku was the only one able to make her blush like that – though when he did it, it wasn't this hot.

The schoolgirl smiled at her kindly. "I didn't want a perfectly good pearl to go waste." She chewed on the tapioca in a sultry fashion.

Sango swallowed, trying hard to fight this overwhelming feeling inside of her.

Sitting up, Kagome sighed and took a glimpse around. Spotting a wary cup, Kagome took it and peered inside. There was a lone tapioca pearl inside. "Is this yours?"

"M - mm…" Sango was still attempting to make the red on her face go away.

Kagome went back to observing the container thoughtfully. She removed the lid and shook the pearl out into her palm. Picking it up she turned back to Sango, scooting over to the bemused taiji-ya. "Here, finish it." She held it out to Sango's mouth.

"W-What?"

"So it doesn't go to waste." Kagome brought the treat up to Sango's lips. She rolled it along her friend's mouth, the soft sensation making Sango even more anxious. Kagome was notably close to Sango now, tilting her head teasingly as she mused, "Please?"

Hoping that if she complied that this discomfort would be over with, Sango parted her mouth just enough for Kagome to slide the dark sweet ball inside.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kagome beamed. Actually, in a sense Sango thought it was.

As she swallowed the tapioca, Sango nearly choked when Kagome started peering into her kimono curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for more tapioca pearls," Kagome answered as if it were a normal thing to do. She ran her fingers along Sango's waist, feeling for anything that shouldn't be there.

"That's okay," Sango said as she pushed Kagome's arms away. "I don't think there are any more."

Kagome asked, "Are you sure?" to which Sango gave a definite nod.

"It doesn't really matter anyway," Sango replied with detachment in her tone. "I could get cleaned up later at the onsen."

"But you're sticky now," Kagome emphasized the "now" bit. "See, the hair is sticking to your face," she smiled amusedly.

Sango rubbed off the strands of hair Kagome was indicating at the side of her face. "So I'm a bit sticky."

"A bit would be an understatement."

Sango looked at her stained hand and sighed absentmindedly. "Come to think of it, if Kirara were here she'd probably try to lick it off me." She said this more to have something amusing to say than anything else, but Kagome had apparently taken this to heart.

She lifted up her hand and wiped a finger against Sango's cheek so that a droplet of bubble tea was now on it. Slowly, she put it experimentally in her mouth.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango voiced her name questioningly.

Kagome gazed up at her cautiously as if pondering her next move, while Sango blinked at her with apprehension. The taiji-ya opened her mouth to speak, bit didn't get to do so when Kagome moved into her lap and gently pulled her face closer to her own. Almost instantaneously Sango felt that sensation from before rising up in her again, only at a greater pitch as Kagome licked her cheek sedately.

Initially Sango wanted to push her off, but surprisingly found that any previous control she had of her body was now rendered useless. All her senses were going wild at Kagome's touch, the miko's tongue slowly moving up and down her heated cheek.

When she was satisfied, Kagome pulled back and smoothed her fingers across the worked area. "That's better," she remarked casually, no longer feeling any sticky trails.

Sango remained silent, afraid that if she attempted to speak she would only make a fool of herself by croaking out indistinguishable noises.

Kagome took one more glance around at their surroundings. "Come on, we're pretty much done cleaning up." She stood and reached for Sango's arms to help her up as well. "Let's go to the onsen now."

As Kagome lead her away from the scene, Sango's blank mind searched for something sensible to say. Taking into account what occurred here once more, she replied, "Kagome-chan, I really am sorry for the mess we made."

"That's okay." She looked over her shoulder at Sango, giving off a dubious impression. "We can always make more later."

* * *

Me: I would have put this chapter up sooner, but I went off to an anime convention over the weekend. Heh. And spent a hefty amount of money – eep! Most of the time it was a result of me not getting what I wanted – having someone else snatch it up before I could. Grr…

And amazingly I found Japanese doujinshi there too, but I opted to buy this English one from a girl in artist's ally instead. It was really good – nice stories, professionally published, and everything!

Speaking of doujinshi… Hey, Tada-kun! If you're out there, I hope the KagSan doujinshi is going well! Gambatte!


	19. Story 19: Trapped

Me: Hi, hi! Wow, I haven't updated in a while, which is pretty unusual considering how I used to do it more. I guess I kept putting it off due to school. Maybe. Heh.

I know who you're talking about Teen Idol GoGo Yubari. After all, well… you can see for yourself at the website: Kumo No Su

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 19: Trapped

There was a searing pain in her head when Sango woke up. Focusing her eyes, she found that she was staring up from the bottom of a deep stone pit, giving it the resemblance of an oversized well. Vaguely wondering what she was doing there, she shifted around to realize that she was lying sprawled out over the ground. 'Over,' because she was hanging midair by her limbs in shackles connected to all four reaches of the cavity, just a few inches off the ground.

"No, let go of me!" A female's voice echoed from above followed be several male ones.

"Stupid girl, stop squirming!"

"It's not like we're really going to hurt you."

"No! Stop it!"

Sango's eyes widened as her mind processed the girl's voice again. "Kagome-chan?" she called up the pit.

There was a brief pause before she heard the reply, "Sango-chan! Ah!"

Before Sango knew it, Kagome was hurling down the crevice straight for her. Sango screwed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact Kagome was soon to cause. A sharp cry escaped her mouth when Kagome's body collided head on with her own.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome quickly rolled off her friend to tend to her condition.

The voiced of the girls' apparent kidnappers trailed down the hole. "Great, now they're both down there."

"It'll be too much trouble trying to get them out now. Let's just wait until later."

"Fine." The fading sound of noise indicated to Kagome that they were being left alone; for now.

She pulled her attention back to Sango who was panting from the pang of stress her body was just put under. "Sango-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Kagome found this response hard to believe. Sango was being hung in the air from her limbs, undoubtedly putting constant strain on her body. Kagome could feel the pain it must be causing her, her expression showing as such.

"But why did they chain you like this?"

"Who knows," Sango groaned from the weight of her own body. "Probably because they knew it would hurt more."

Kagome grimaced. "It must have hurt ten times more when I fell on you."

"It's okay. Better you hit me than the ground in my opinion. I bet if it were Inuyasha in my place though, it wouldn't have bothered him much."

"But it wasn't Inuyasha," Kagome muttered miserably. "It was you."

Sango blinked at her confusedly. Tilting her head away she said, "Yeah, well…" She looked back at Kagome. "What happened to Inuyasha and the others anyway?"

"I don't know. I think we all got separated when that boulder came tumbling down the hill at us."

"This must have been a set up," Sango voiced darkly.

"At least we weren't separated."

"Good thing too; I didn't even want to think about what those guys would have done to you."

"But look what they've done to you." Kagome stood and walked over to the end of one of the chains attached to Sango's arm. She placed her hand against the wall and ran her fingers over the bond. On a whim, she suddenly grasped the chain in her hands and yanked on it as hard as she could.

Being hung in the air, Sango could feel Kagome's disruptive movements transferring through in the chain. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing?"

Kagome grunted, "I'm trying – to get this – off – the wall!" with tugs in between her words.

"Kagome-chan, I don't think that's going to work."

"But…" She paced her way down to Sango's hand. "Doesn't it hurt?" Kagome clasped her hands over the shackle. She wished there was some way to reach the flesh it was binding so that she could soothe it.

"It can't be helped." Probably because she was agitated, Sango began moving her fingers in sporadic patterns.

Watching, Kagome thought how sad it looked to see something alive and moving bound like that. Slowly, Kagome entwined her own fingers loosely within Sango's. Sango took it as a gesture of comfort Kagome was making; and the taiji-ya appreciated it.

- - -

To try and make Sango's situation somewhat less painful, Kagome had positioned herself so that Sango was able to rest her head on her lap. Though it helped, it didn't make the time pass by any faster.

"I wonder how long we've been down here," Kagome mused.

"Too long."

"Hmn…" Kagome eyed the cylindrical hole drearily. 'I wonder if Inuyasha's going to be coming soon.' While bathed in her thoughts, Kagome's scanning of the area caused her to pick up on something curious. She did a double take just to make sure before voicing anything to Sango. "The bonds look closer to the ground than before."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know…" Kagome got up and went to examine the connection. It still looked as solid as ever. 'It's definitely lower though.' She heard Sango shudder behind her. "Sango-chan? What's wrong, are your bonds hurting?"

"No, it's not that. It's just… when you left, I realized how cold it is down here."

"Yeah, it is a bit chilly."

"It doesn't help that I'm forced to lay out like this either." She squirmed a bit as to indicate a futile attempt to bring her limbs closer to her body.

Kagome watched her thoughtfully from where she was standing. Walking back to Sango, instead of returning to her previous position, she carefully got down on the floor and straddled over onto Sango, propping herself up with her arms and legs.

Dumbfounded, Sango blinked. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing?"

"Helping to keep you warm." She slipped her hands under Sango's head to support her again.

- - -

That familiar feeling when you wake from your dreams back into reality happened to Kagome. Without opening her eyes she realized that she had fallen asleep, but didn't know for how long. Still lying on Sango, she wondered if her friend had been weighed with slumber as well. Then she realized it. She was no longer hanging in the air with Sango, but the both of them were flat on the cold ground. Up above she heard shuffling and the sounds of their captives' voices.

One of them sighed. "I thought doing something to them would be fun, but watching them like that is surprisingly just as entertaining."

"Mm… I could watch forever," another one said.

'What are they talking about?' Kagome furrowed her brow slightly. 'Do they mean me and Sango-chan?' It took Kagome a moment for everything to piece together. Then it clicked. Before when she touched Sango's hand, and then when she laid on top of her – both times Sango's restraints had somehow slacked.

She opened her eyes and stirred, the noises above frantic before becoming stifled. Gently, Kagome sat up and gazed down at Sango. It turned out that she had fallen asleep as well, but hadn't yet woken. Kagome glanced around to see Sango's arms and legs lying on the ground instead of up in the air. She was relieved that Sango could now rest more comfortably.

Looking back at the other girl's sleeping face, Kagome wondered if she could concoct a plan to get them out of there; and if she should inform Sango. She was sure Sango would be anxious about the whole thing. Maybe it would be for the best not to tell her. Even so… Kagome reached out a hand and caressed Sango's face with her fingers. She mouthed something to her inaudibly before pulling back as Sango showed signs of consciousness.

Sango blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Mnn… Kagome-chan?" She saw Kagome still seated on her, observing the taiji-ya with a peculiar expression. "Ah!" She looked at her arms. "I'm not suspended anymore?"

An amused smile came upon Kagome's face. "No. Are you glad? Relieved?"

"Yeah…" Sango moved her left arm. She smirked. "Now I can rest my sore limbs."

"You feel sore?"

An exasperated breath of air escaped Sango's mouth. "It'll be okay. Don't worry about that."

Kagome strained her ears to listen for any signs of the men above them. She was sure they would still be there, especially now that she and Sango were awake. Attention back to the older girl, Sango was staring up at the pit's opening. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome hushed her.

"Shh…" Kagome's soft expression met Sango's eyes. The miko lent back down onto Sango, stretching an arm out so she could reach Sango's. "How much does your arm hurt?" she asked as her hand rubbed up and down the length of Sango's arm.

Sango was becoming all too aware of Kagome's strangely close proximity. "I-It's not that bad."

Kagome's eyes were full of what appeared to be concern. "Sango-chan, you always hold back your feelings." She slipped her face next to Sango's ear. "You should let others get close to help you share your burden."

Sango's body jolted when a curious tongue poked out of Kagome's mouth to lap at her earlobe. "K-Kagome-chan, what are you doing?"

A silky tone played through her ear. "I told you, Sango-chan. You should let others get close to help share your burden. You deserve it; and I'm willing to help any way I can." Again Kagome dipped down, her mouth nibbling at Sango's earlobe.

Wracked with an overwhelming feeling flowing through her body, Sango squirmed under Kagome, her restraints limiting her movements.

Kagome paused to gaze at her. "Sango-chan, your face is all red. Are you feeling hot?" Kagome slinked her left hand up to the toggle on Sango's taiji-ya uniform. She undid it, and parted the material covering Sango's supple neck. Blowing gently, Kagome asked, "Is that better?" In a sense, it was – Kagome's breath caused Sango to shiver under the building tension.

Placidly, Kagome moved in and nuzzled at Sango's neck, alternating between soft licks and kisses. Sango stiffened at Kagome's unfamiliar, yet pleasantly numbing touch. A mounting charge was emanating from Sango's middle to her extremities, whimpers escaping her mouth.

In Kagome's mind she had originally begun these advancements in an attempt to release Sango and herself from captivity. Now she was surprised by how… aroused she was getting by doing this. Kagome lifted her face from Sango's neck to once again see the taiji-ya's own visage. It was flustered, but in such an amusing way Kagome had to bite down on the inside of her bottom lip to prevent from smiling. Sango was trying to even her breathing, refusing to have any eye contact with Kagome.

The longer Kagome watched Sango, the more she was drawn in to her features. Slowly, like two ends of a knot being pulled together, Kagome motioned to touch Sango's lips with her own. This immediately got Sango's attention, which had no choice but to be focused on the girl closing the gap between them. Sango screwed her eyes shut, as if expecting something painful. They were just close enough for Sango to feel Kagome's breath on her face, and she could have sworn the charge she was feeling earlier was getting stronger as Kagome came closer. Just when Sango was at the peak of dizzying anticipation, the whole place started shaking, Kagome bolting upright as Sango snapped her eyes open.

"What's going on?" Kagome was gazing around in all directions, pieces of debris drizzling down the wall.

Pulling her thoughts together, Sango was able to make a reply of, "I don't know."

Amongst the rumblings, four simultaneous 'clanks' were heard. Kagome darted her eyes about, finding that the ends of Sango's bindings had collapsed onto the ground.

"Sango-chan, you're –" Sango stopped Kagome mid-sentence when she sat up, no longer being held in place by the pit's walls.

"How did that happen?" Sango looked down at the shackle around one of her wrists, up to the end of the chain.

Unexpectedly, the floor of the hollow began to vibrate at an increased pace. All of a sudden, it shot up the length of the cavity. With a shout, Kagome latched on to Sango as they zoomed upwards toward the opening. There was a sharp repercussion when the floor came to an abrupt halt. The girls found themselves in a large room with the well they were in situated in the middle. Before them were several men, who Sango initially thought were common bandits until she saw the peculiar markings on their faces. A few of them had their hands face down by the well, having somehow made the bottom rise to the top.

The others were busy fighting who looked like – both Kagome and Sango had to blink to make sure they weren't seeing things – a topless Inuyasha and Miroku. Amongst them were pairs of women, seemingly fawning over the two young men. Those women however also had the same markings on their faces as the kidnapping-men.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as soon as he caught sight of her. He got distracted however when Miroku bumped into him from behind. The result was oddly chaotic. "Stay away from me, you sick Houshi!"

"Inuyasha, are you still mad about that?"

"Why shouldn't I be? And I told you, stay away!"

"Inuyasha, I only did what I did to get us out of there! Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

"We could have waited until I turned back into a hanyou!"

Listening to their conversation, confusion ran through Sango as watched the two of them arguing. Kagome meanwhile had easily figured out on her own what must have happened, giving her conflicting feelings.

Still watching, Sango wondered out loud, "What happened to them?"

Her voice piercing though Kagome's thoughts, the younger girl was reminded of events previous to this. She leaned in next to Sango and gave her a nudge. "I think you have an idea."

After about a second, Sango's face flushed, having realized what Kagome was hinting at. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but was interrupted when she felt something yank at her wrist.

"Come on, get up!" One of the marked men was pulling at one of Sango's restraints, trying to force her off the platform. Three more came and took hold of the other ends to join in the mistreatment.

Kagome lunged herself at her. "Sango-chan!" She gripped her arms around Sango to try and stop them from taking her away. Reinforcements came to pry her away.

"Let go, woman! There'll be time for that later!"

Before Sango could wonder what exactly there would be time for, Inuyasha came up and slugged the bandits after Kagome in the face.

"Kagome, are you all right?" he huffed.

"Yes, but Sango-chan is -" Kagome was cut off when a loud rumbling was followed by a layer of earth coming up towards them like a wave, causing the bandits holding Sango captive to go flying in the air.

Groaning, one of the men looked up to see a couple of the women holding their hands toward the ground. An argument ensued, each sex demanding a reason for their captives and what they were doing with them.

"Huh, so they're all married?" Miroku said as he joined his three companions. Sighing he added, "I suppose it's for the better. The women's choice in a pastime was somewhat questionable."

"_Somewhat_?" Inuyasha seethed. "Those crazy women only let us out because of… because… Argh! I can't even bring myself to say it!" The hanyou scrunched his heated face up. "Because of those… _vulgar _things you were doing!"

Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to form a clear picture in Sango's mind. With newfound comprehension, she turned to look at Kagome. The miko returned the glance only briefly before shyly breaking the eye contact.

"Well, it wasn't exactly an ideal situation of me either," Miroku replied stoutly. "A blemish on my manhood, and all the poor women whom I have and have not yet met. Should they come to know of this, how will they perceive my forthcomings?" he sighed dramatically.

Miroku's attitude just made Inuyasha even more infuriated. "What the heck are you saying?"

Boom! The roof of the chamber exploded, dirt, dust, and planks of wood engulfing the scene. As it settled, revealed through the debris were Kirara and Shippo, carrying the others' belongings.

"Ah, there you are!" Shippo exclaimed from atop Kirara. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome was relieved to find a means of escape from this place.

Miroku pulled the upper half of his robes back on. "All right, let's get out of here while they're still bickering."

Inuyasha, doing the same, he turned so that his back was facing Kagome. "Kagome, get on."

"Um…" Kagome however, hesitated, glancing from Sango, to Miroku, to Kirara, and then back to Inuyasha.

The hanyou frowned at her. "What's the matter? Come on, hurry up!"

"I… um…"

"Hey, they're getting away!"

Swearing under his breath, Inuyasha picked Kagome up himself, jumping out though the hole in the roof. The others followed on Kirara, while the peculiar couples below began squawking at one another again.

When they were a good distance away, Inuyasha set Kagome down and dove in reprimanding her. "Kagome, what was that all about?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you let me carry you?"

"Eh? Um… well…"

Kirara soon landed next to them with the others on board. As Miroku dismounted, Kagome watched them warily. Inuyasha noticed how Kagome got distracted by this. He followed her gaze, misinterpreting it.

"Kagome!" he shouted abruptly. "I didn't want Miroku to do what he did!"

Kagome blinked at him. "What?"

"Isn't that it? You didn't want me to carry you because of what happened with me and Miroku!"

"What happened with you and Miroku?" Shippo asked innocently.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha spat, sending Shippo cowering behind Kirara.

"Inuyasha, that's not why I didn't let you carry me!"

"Then what?"

"I… I just…" Kagome didn't like this; being put under pressure by Inuyasha, the others watching her. She knew why she didn't let him carry her, but she wasn't about to tell him. So she made something up. "I wanted you to break Sango-chan's restraints before we left!"

"Huh?" This reason didn't seem to sit well with Inuyasha. "I could have done that afterwards!"

"But they're heavy, and I didn't want them to be weighing her down."

"What?"

"Anyway, can you just do it now?"

Still exasperated about the situation, Inuyasha nevertheless went ahead and broke apart the shackles around Sango's wrists and ankles. Meanwhile, Sango curiously looked at Kagome, but the other girl quickly turned away as soon as she did.

It was decided that they would go back to Kaede's village after the whole incident. Kagome also told the others that she would go back to her time for a little while, though she wouldn't say why. That just added to Inuyasha's annoyance. She reached the well fine, but when she got there, she didn't jump in. Instead she just stared at it blankly, wondering if she really should be leaving like this. Her uncertainty allowed someone to find her standing there.

"Kagome-chan?"

The voice made Kagome jump. Whirling around, she found none other than Sango standing a couple of meters away, not yet changed out of her taiji-ya uniform.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Getting her heartbeat under control, Kagome replied, "No, it's okay."

"Mm." Sango took a few steps towards her. "Why haven't you gone though the well yet?"

"Oh, I just… paused to think about something. That's all."

"I see." The older girl stopped a little ways in front of Kagome. "Kagome-chan, I think I understand now."

Kagome's heart nearly leapt out of her throat. "U-Understand what?"

"Why you did what you did back there when we were trapped. It was because those men were… um…" Sango's cheeks reddened, "'interested' in what we were doing. So if it happened, they would let us out. Right?"

"Um… yeah." Kagome cast her gaze to the side, putting her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Sango gave her a comforting smile. "It's okay. I guess it wasn't really necessary." She rubbed her neck. Sango had left it exposed from when Kagome had touched it. "Though I must say, you really had me fooled. I thought you were serious."

"Uh-huh… yeah…" Kagome put on a nervous grin. "Serious…"

Her façade wasn't enough to hide her uneasiness from Sango however. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome was just under a meter away from the well. It would have been so easy to fall in, or make up some excuse to go back home – but she didn't. She couldn't. She swallowed, and her mouth felt dry. "Sango-chan, I was… serious."

"What?"

"I mean, I may have been overdoing it a bit for show, but…" Kagome's hands were back in front of her, fiddling with her fingers. "I really do like you." Her face was getting hot, insides twisting about. "As more than just friends." She couldn't look at Sango for fear of what her reaction might be.

Sango was stunned. Were her ears deceiving her? So all that stuff back there, Kagome's affections… she meant it all? "I don't…"

"You don't fell the same way," Kagome interjected with her head lowered. "I understand." She turned around and put a hand on the well's ledge, preparing to jump in.

"Wait!" Sango grabbed her wrist. "Don't finish other people's sentences when you don't know what they're about to say."

For a fleeting moment, Kagome thought that Sango was going to say something opposite to what she just did. She quickly pushed these thoughts away however, not wanting any false hopes to be duly crushed by disappointment.

"I just… how did this happen?"

Kagome pulled her arm away from Sango. "What do you mean, 'how did this happen'?" It came out harsher than Kagome meant it to. "That's like me asking how you got to like Miroku-sama."

A slightly pink hue crossed Sango's features. "What?"

"We all know, Sango-chan. Though Inuyasha refuses to believe it, but that's just him."

"But… if you know something like that, then why did you just tell me that you like me?"

Kagome spoke slow and quietly. "I don't know… though it was probably selfish of me. I guess I just couldn't keep it in anymore; didn't want to keep it in. It was planted there, suffocating me all this time. I didn't like it."

Sango paused. "Then… Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is –" Kagome paused her mental processes. "Wait." Carefully watching Sango, Kagome furrowed her brow slightly. "Shouldn't you be more anxious about this?"

"Huh?"

"Well because I just confessed how I felt. Doesn't it bother you?" Kagome knew for sure that there must have been more than one way for her confession to be bothering Sango.

The taiji-ya didn't respond right away. She turned away from Kagome slightly, bringing her arms closer for security. "Maybe it's because… I actually…" She blushed. "… liked what you did." A moment passed by for these words to sink in for both girls. "What do you think you're supposed to do, when someone you didn't think you felt about that way makes you feel something like that?"

Kagome was still stunned by what Sango said only seconds ago. "… I don't know." She could tell that Sango was in an uncomfortable position. After all, she had experienced it before herself. She wanted to do something; needed to do something. She asked her warily, "Remember when I was going to kiss you?"

It surprised Sango that Kagome mentioned this so abruptly. She answered though, with a nod and graceful crimson on her face.

"What did you sense then?" Kagome was sure to be careful in her inquiry.

Sango fidgeted in her spot. "I don't remember very well. It was happening so fast…"

Still with those same, thoughtful eyes, Kagome stepped towards her. "Then… will you let me see…" She rested her hands over Sango's. "… if I can make it come back?"

The twanging sensation in the pit of Sango's stomach lurched when Kagome touched her. Unsure about all this, Sango stammered, "I-I don't know…"

Kagome pressed forward. "If you don't like it, just tell me." She leant her body against Sango's. "Hopefully that won't be so." Just inches from Sango's lips, Kagome closed in and grazed her own against them softly.

As soon as they met, the pressure and movement steadily increased, heat rising in both girls. Kagome's hands trailed up Sango's arms, encircling her own around Sango's neck to bring her dear friend closer. Caught up in the torrent of emotions, Sango's free arms came behind Kagome to hug her just as closely. When it no longer seemed plausible to continue without passing out, they came apart and stared at one another with flushed faces.

Kagome's lips curved into a delicate smile. "So you did like it after all."

Embarrassed, Sango didn't look at Kagome, but she replied. "Yes."

Her smile growing broader, Kagome pushed forward to kiss Sango again, just long enough so that she could engrain how it felt into memory. Pulling back, as the embrace dissolved, Kagome gave her another smile, though it was fainter. "I guess I should be going; before Inuyasha finds out I'm still here."

Somewhat dazed, Sango replied, "Yeah… okay…" but then she blurted, "You'll be back, right?" The last bit she said surprised both Kagome and herself. Sango mentally cursed herself for saying something so stupid.

Kagome on the other hand found it rather endearing. Amused, she smiled again. "Of course – I wouldn't want to leave these feelings behind." With one last sentiment, Kagome hopped into the well to be spirited away back home; and for a moment, Sango wished that she could have gone with her.

* * *

Me: Ew, that was a weak ending… but I didn't know how else to end it, so there it is. And the youkai seemed pretty bad… and the descriptions. I think my stories are getting repetitive too… Sorry I keep complaining about my stories every time. I think I'm just paranoid that people will see these things and not like it so I feel as if I have to explain myself. 


	20. Story 20: It

Me: Aw, lady-of-tormentdeath, why didn't I think of that ending? Boo… But thanks for your reviews everyone, I like having an indication of how much I suck or not. Lol.

No problem, Teen Idol GoGo Yubari! Wow, it's true… Sango does look deadlier in it (truth be told, I had to Google the DVD to compare. Yes, I am sad.) Heh. And thanks for your vote of confidence.

Okay, this next story is something which I thought about adding to the end of "Closer," but it didn't really fit. So, I thought this was the perfect place to put it! And as the twentieth story, too – yay, I did it! The idea sort of came when I heard this guy talking about a party he went to, and… yeah… this is the result!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 20: "It"

How long had it been again? Maybe just a few days… or a little under a week; but what a few days it had been. So many things had happened. The run in with the youkai, that kiss… right, that kiss which started it all. Kagome put her fingers to her lips. If she had known then what their little "practice session" would have led to… Well, it didn't really matter now. She had uncovered these feelings with Sango, and she had done the same. Now Kagome had left Sango to herself whilst she rejoined the others at Kaede's.

"Why would we want to do that?" A loud and gruff voice echoed from the cabin.

Kagome sighed. What was Inuyasha complaining about now?

"Why? That's silly; for Kagome-chan and Sango-chan of course!" This new voice wasn't all that new to Kagome. She had just heard it a little while ago after all.

Uncertainly, she pushed aside the covering hanging over the door and peered inside. The group within looked to see who was coming in. "Kusari? Yaiba?"

Indeed, the two Metal Brothers were there, sitting on the floor of Kaede's home as if they had been there before. "Yo!" Kusari waved a hand.

"Kagome, you're back already!" Shippo lit up. "Where's Sango?"

"She said she'd be coming a little later; but what are Kusari and Yaiba doing here?" Kagome walked in and glanced around at them, looking for some sort of explanation.

Kusari beamed at her. "We came to celebrate!"

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

"You know – you and Sango-chan."

"What?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I told him there was no point in doing something like that."

"But it's a special time!" Kusari protested. "We brought this special sake too!" The younger brother took the bottle from Yaiba's hands and showed it to Kagome. "How about it, Kagome-chan? Try some?"

Kagome scanned over the container apprehensively. "I don't know… I had a bad experience with sake once."

"Ah, yes," Miroku sighed with content as he thought back. "I remember that time very well."

Inuyasha growled in an undertone. He too knew exactly what Miroku must have been thinking about. Considering that moment, maybe what ended up happening with Kagome and Sango shouldn't have come as such a shock.

"You mean when Kagome got drunk?" Shippo said without hesitation. "What happened? OW!"

Inuyasha had bopped him on the head. "You don't need to know that!"

"Aw, come on. Just a little bit won't hurt." Without waiting for an answer, Kusari opened the bottle and began pouring the sake out into a dish. "Here!" He held it out to Kagome.

The hanyou's brow twitched. "Hey, don't force people to drink sake if they don't want to!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku leaned in towards him, "are you afraid something like last time will happen again?"

Inuyasha faltered. "That's not it! People shouldn't be forced to drink!"

"Well…" Kagome took the sake from Kusari's hands. "Maybe just a little won't hurt."

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. "Kagome, don't do it! He's manipulating you!"

"No he's not."

"That's just what manipulated people say!"

"Inuyasha, a sip of sake isn't going to kill me. What could possibly happen?"

Kusari clapped his hands and nodded his head vigorously. "Right, right!" He grinned. "What could possibly happen?"

- - -

Sango was on her way back to the village when she met up with Shippo and Kirara. The kitsune told her that Inuyasha had sent him off with Kirara in the middle of celebrating. When she asked what about, he smiled and told her she could find out for herself, and left her with that. Walking in however, somehow the mood didn't seem particularly cheerful. In fact, she sensed there was some uneasiness though Miroku and Kusari appeared gleeful.

"Ah, Sango-chan!" Kusari greeted her by holding up the sake container. "Come join the party – have some sake!"

Sango closed the flap behind her. "Sake?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's my special mix. Come on, have some! Kagome-chan sure likes it."

"Kagome-chan?"

"Sango-chan!" Without warning, Kagome leapt out from no where, grabbing on to the taiji-ya.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango's startled eyes stared from Kagome's limp body in her arms, to the dish in the miko's hand. Frowning, she darted her gaze up at Kusari accusingly. "You got her drunk?"

"No, no," Kusari replied in a reassuring tone. "She only had one sip."

"One sip?" Sango repeated disbelievingly. "How can one sip make her –"

"Sango-chan…" Kagome mused in a silken tone. "When are we going to do… it?"

"What?" Sango blinked at her.

"You know…" She slinked a hand down Sango's abdomen, making it go past the taiji-ya's sash. "_It_."

Feeling Kagome's hand travel even lower, Sango panicked. "Kagome-chan!" She quickly intercepted the arm, Kagome falling against her as she lost sense of her equilibrium again. Sango looked up, searching for the others' reactions. Miroku and Kusari were happily watching their scene, while Yaiba did so more indecisively. Inuyasha looked like he was making it a point not to look at them. So, flashing a dangerous glare, Sango led Kagome out of the hut, away from all of them.

Kusari sighed heavily. "Doesn't it feel good to celebrate?"

"Hmm… it would seem you were right, Inuyasha. Something like last time _did_ happen again," Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha pounded the floor. "I can't believe you two! Have you no shame? At least he looked like he didn't want to!" He gestured at Yaiba.

The older Metal Brother coughed. "Well, I'm just not as free spirited as my brother here."

"And you!" The hanyou glowered at Kusari. "What kind of sake is that? Getting Kagome drunk in one sip!"

"Heh," Kusari shrugged. "It's just a little something for Sango-chan."

"For Sango?" At first Miroku wasn't sure what the youkai meant when he said this. Hearing Kagome's voice reverberate however, he got a vague idea…

"Say it with me, Sango-chan! Sex with men means death!"

"Kagome-chan! Shhhhhhh!"

* * *

Me: Huh, Yaiba had one line throughout the whole fic. Guess Kusari's personality overshadowed him. Poor Yaiba…

Heh, I got the last couple of lines Kagome said from a show I saw a while ago. We will now not question what kind of shows I watch… Well, it wasn't anything bad; it was one of those court shows… you know, with the lawyers… wow, that just made me sound really stupid. (cough)

Anyway, I plan a continuation of this story as the thirtieth chapter. That is, if I ever get there.

P.S. Getting drunk is bad! Not that I have a first-hand account or anything, but you know… you hear and see stuff! Right?


	21. Story 21: One of a Kind

Me: Ugh, it's been a long time since I updated, huh? I guess I just didn't feel like writing any KagSan. That being said, I think after the thirtieth chapter I'm going to stop. I've already pretty much figured out what I'm going to do for each one.

I'm glad you all liked the way the last chapter ended though. I think the quote was from this show called "This is Wonderland."

This next story is based around how some IY fans think that all the girls from the Sengoku Jidai look the same – Sango included. Not that interesting, but I decided to give it a go.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 21: One of a Kind

A stop in a nearby village would mean food, shelter… and in Miroku's case – women. There he was, attempting to court yet another passerby who just happened to be female. It was getting on Sango's nerves; so much so that she slipped Hiraikotsu off her back and flung it at him so hard that he collapsed sideways into a tree.

She stated rather loudly, "I'm going for a walk!" before stomping off in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha gawked at her, astounded by her unusual amount of violence.

"Sango's really mad, isn't she?" Shippo squeaked.

"Y-Yeah…" Inuyasha spluttered.

Kagome didn't say anything. She simply watched Sango leave, putting a good distance between them before she began to follow after her.

- - -

Sango was taking mad strides in a blinding fury. She wasn't sure where she was going; she just knew she wanted to be away from there to cool off. When she heard Kagome's voice calling her however, she found she couldn't get away. A part of her felt frustrated that Kagome had followed her, but then she was Kagome after all. So instead Sango waited for her, not saying anything even when the other girl had caught up.

"Um… Sango-chan…" Kagome searched for the right wording. "Does Miroku-sama still bother you when he does that?" She danced around what she meant to say, but Sango knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I think watching Houshi-sama flirt with women all the time would bother anyone," she replied stiffly.

"I guess what I mean is… does it bother you because you still…" Kagome gave her a knowing look.

Sango was a bit surprised that Kagome would bring this up. Then again, she still had this gut feeling that it was possible. She glanced at the ground. "It may have bothered me because of that… just a little." Sango frowned. "The fact that it _did_ annoy me however is what got me really upset."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "You can't really help it if it does. You always got like that when Miroku-sama was around other women."

"Why is Houshi-sama like that anyway?" Sango was on the verge of livid. "He just goes after any beautiful woman he sees, clustering them all together like they aren't individuals."

"Miroku-sama isn't really like that." Kagome was slightly stunned that Sango described Miroku that way. She smiled wary to try and cheer her up. "Besides, he did pick out one special person from all those women he's met."

A faint blush touched Sango's face. It was strange how she was able to blush so easily. Her voice softened. "I don't understand that either. Why me? I'm just like all those other village girls, aren't I? The way we look, the way we dress… he still flirted with women after our confessions after all."

Kagome paused in her response. Then, quite unexpectedly, she laughed. Sango was baffled with this reaction to what she just said.

"Sorry, sorry," Kagome apologized as her laughter died down. "I just couldn't believe you said all that. It's a habit of Miroku-sama's to act that way around women, you know that. As for you, saying you're just another village girl? Have you forgotten that you're a taiji-ya? I don't think just any girl does what you do."

Sango didn't seem very convinced. "But, that's just something I do."

"But it's a part of what makes you unique," Kagome insisted. "Sango-chan, I could go on and try to list everything about you that's special, but I shouldn't have to. Everyone's different in their own way, right?"

Sango wavered. "Yes…"

Kagome smiled. "And another thing…" She picked up Sango's hands in her own. "It's not just any girl who would choose me over Miroku-sama, is it?"

Again, Sango felt that familiar warmth. "No…"

Kagome leaned in and looked at her. "I know it might take some time, but… you'll stop brooding over this?"

She nodded.

"Good." Kagome tugged on her hands. "So do you want to go back to the village?" With another nod from Sango, they started their journey back.

Sango strayed behind Kagome, though the miko continued to hold her hand and lead on.

You should find the good points about yourself and grow to like yourself. After all, there's no way for a person who dislikes themselves to be liked by others, is there?

What is this supposed to mean, "come to like yourself?" How do you look for those "good points," I wonder… when you only know what points you don't like… and you dislike yourself because you don't know any others? That's not it… That's not it – That's not how it is… I think the way is to have someone tell you that they like you… so that you can first begin to like yourself, you know? When someone first accepts you… that's when you first… begin to forgive yourself a little, and begin to think you like yourself, I believe.

Sango shifted her gaze from the ground to Kagome. The leading girl had a smile on her face, raven strands swaying as she was oblivious to Sango watching her. Gently, Sango squeezed her hand… and Kagome returned it.

* * *

Me: The quote about liking oneself is from "Fruits Basket." I thought it fit the story well. 


	22. Story 22: Scented 2

Me: Yes, I have returned with yet another KagSan shoujo-ai fic! What else would I put here?

Once again using the concept of scent, I took a different approach to his story than with the previous one. I think it's more WAFF. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 22: Scented 2

There was something wrong, she could tell. He wasn't acting like his usual self. Kagome figured that after all this time they've spent together, she knew Inuyasha well enough to know what he was like. At first she thought she was imagining it, but then she grew conscious of Inuyasha's avoidance. So one day when he came to pick her up from the present, she decided to confront him.

They were walking back towards the well at a comfortable stride. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. He was staring straight ahead, his face scrunched slightly as if something was bothering him.

As smoothly as possible, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

He faltered at that question, but quickly answered, "No."

She frowned. "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are! You won't even look at me!"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha answered irritably.

Kagome stopped walking. "I'll say it!" she threatened.

Inuyasha froze. "W-What?"

The girl took a deep breath, putting emphasis on each syllable. "O-su-wa-"

"Okay! Okay!" Inuyasha waved his arms frantically in front of his face. He really didn't want to say this to her, but he didn't want to be 'sat' either. Avoiding her gaze, he stammered, "It's just that… since you and Sango have started… being together…" He took a longer pause here. "I can smell her scent on you more often."

She was dumbstruck by his words. "Her… scent? On me?"

Trying to ignore this reaction, Inuyasha quickly retorted with a livid motion. "It just bothers me, okay? Look, I'll get over it, so just drop, all right?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned and strode off for the well. It was only after a moment of dwelling that Kagome followed after him.

- - -

'He can smell her scent on me? What does he mean? Like… what is it he's smelling exactly?' Kagome got up on her forearms and glanced around the cabin. It wasn't a difficult place to search around in; especially when the person she was looking for was laying just a little ways from her. Carefully, she shifted closer to her. It took a second for the thought to come, but a few more to decide to go though with this.

Now, Kagome leant in ever so slightly above Sango. She breathed in. A faint fragrance tickled her senses. She may have noticed Sango's scent before, but now she was really conscious of it; and now she had the opportunity to ravish in it. Kagome moved her face closer, searching for more lingering on Sango's clothing. Closing her eyes, the heightened essence had an idyllic effect on her.

A person can seem so innocent and vulnerable when they're asleep. She had seen this before when Inuyasha came to her time. Unfortunately for her, she was presently in the Sengoku Jidai; and her company wasn't exactly heavy sleepers.

So when a bleary voice from below muttered, "Kagome-chan? What are you doing?" the schoolgirl flew back onto her side.

"U-Um… n-nothing!" she stammered as she backed away.

"Hn?" Sango propped herself up on her arms. "It didn't look like nothing."

Kagome quickly averted her eyes. "Um… it's just that…" Her face burned. "Inuyasha told me… that he can smell your scent on me." She rushed the last bit of the sentence.

Sango stared at her and blinked. "… What?"

"So," Kagome continued, "I was just wondering what exactly it was… he smelt." Her hands felt clammy as she tightened them. "Sorry." She smiled embarrassedly. "It was really silly of me, huh?"

Still watching her, Sango quietly replied, "Yeah…"

Now even more uncomfortable after Sango's response, Kagome felt she would fall to pieces right in front of her. Wishing she could go back to bed as if nothing had happened, Kagome thought for sure Sango must have been considering her as foolish.

Into her view came a hand, tugging at her sleeve. Kagome turned to Sango, an affectionate expression on her face.

The taiji-ya picked up from where she left off. "Because… I think you have to get closer." She guided Kagome down next to her, hugging the younger girl close to herself. "So… how's this?"

Kagome was pressed up against Sango. Her softness, warmth, and embrace were all being given to her. It was so comforting. She snuggled closer, breathing in Sango's aroma. "It's wonderful."

Off to the side, Inuyasha's brow twitched. He sighed inwardly. 'Great. It's going to be tenfold tomorrow.'

* * *

Me: Sango's less shy in this one, nee? Heh, heh… good for her! I would have described Sango's scent, but I'd rather really know what it's like than guess. What a question that would be to ask Rumiko Takahashi, lol.

Miroku's VA (Kirby Morrow) thought Miroku would smell good – being a ladies' man. I don't know… I mean, they don't have soap in the Sengoku Jidai! Hahahaha!


	23. Story 23: Fallen Petals

Me: You all deserve an update, so here it is. The main reason it took so long is because the whole time I was trying to work with one of my other ideas. Well, it didn't work out, so I dumped it. Instead, I took the opportunity to respond to tomato's request; which actually came much easier.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 23: Fallen Petals

This was my chance. I loaded my bow and took careful aim. Naraku was going to be purified. Releasing the end, I let the arrow fly, hoping with all my heart that I would make the shot. Suddenly, I hear Inuyasha yelling at me. I didn't realize what the problem was until he shouted.

"Kagome! Behind you!"

As I turned, I caught a glimpse of Naraku's creeping tendril behind me. Right then it leapt up at me, its pointed end preparing to pierce through my body. The next thing I knew, I had fallen to the ground. This was it. I was a goner. If that were the case through, why wasn't I feeling any pain? Was I already dead? No… a warm weight was cast over me. That couldn't be death, could it? Finally, I opened my eyes. My surroundings were still the same; bleak sky, bare dirt ground, and the dismal feeling of battle. That weight from before was still there. I focused my gaze downwards. I may not have died, but a part of me did when I saw Sango-chan draped over me protectively.

She looked at me and smiled weakly. "You… okay? Kagome-chan?"

I didn't answer her. My mind at that point was by far more concerned about her health rather than mine. Her broken voice didn't provide any comfort. I sat up and got a better understanding of her condition. The back of her uniform was ripped, exposing bleeding flesh. It took me only a split-second to realize what must have happened. My hand traveled to Sango-chan's back where the tentacle stabbed through her. I touched my fingers to her skin, coated in red. I couldn't believe I was touching her blood. I also couldn't believe where she was struck – right where her scar was.

It was difficult to speak, but I managed to choke it out. "Sango-chan… what did you do?"

She smirked slightly. "Saved you… of course."

I pressed my lips together. "But… but you…"

"It's okay. You still have a family that'll miss you if you're gone."

"But Sango-chan… so do you." My eyes were watering. I wanted to pull her up into my arms, but was afraid it might cause her more pain.

"I know. I'm sorry." A breath escaped her lips, and for a moment my heart leapt, not wanting her to leave my life so soon.

"Sango-chan, don't. I… I…" I had to tell her – I wanted to so badly – but I held back. Why was I holding back? _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Tell her!_ My eyes squinted, and the tears fell from to splash on her face.

"Kagome-chan… Inuyasha and the others will take care of you. Don't cry."

She was getting weaker, I knew it. A part of me got upset with her for telling me not to cry. How could I not cry for her? The one I cared about so much was dying right in front of me. "But… I won't have _you_! The one that I… that I…"

Again, she smiled at me… and it was for the last time. Her eyes closed, and her breathing ceased. One of the last survivors of the taiji-ya village was no more.

Time seemed to stop, as did my ability to hear. For a few seconds, all my being was focused on Sango-chan; on all she did, all she said… and her lifeless body lying before me. The tears were now raining down my face. I moved to hold Sango-chan, and cried. I cried so much. She was just there, just now… but now… and I never… I never…

"Pity…" a deep voice sneered from the side. "She never saved him."

My eyes twitched beneath their lids.

"Perhaps I should finish him off as well. Then the whole village will be decimated."

My mind seared. _Naraku…! _I hated him for what he did to Sango-chan and Kohaku-kun before, and I hated him even more now. Back then I had said I would never forgive him… and I stand by it. Gently, I laid Sango-chan down beside me. Grasping my bow and arrows, I stood with my back turned to the despicable youkai. I heard him smirk behind me. Gripping my bow, I growled, "Naraku…" and whipped my head over my shoulder. "Prepare to die."

- - -

I never thought the next time we went to Sango-chan's village would have been to bury her. It was painful just watching Inuyasha and Miroku-sama dig up the ground while I hung on to her closely; I couldn't imagine how they must have felt to actually be doing the miserable deed. I didn't want to let go of her… but I had to. We made sure to place Sango-chan next to her father and the others.

Afterwards, we all stood there in sorrow. Shippo was crying. Miroku-sama looked as if he had been stabbed in the back himself while he prayed. Inuyasha was grim as he stood next to me whilst I held a whimpering Kirara. There was so much anguish in the air. Eventually I told Inuyasha I wanted to go home, and he let me. I felt guilty for leaving like that.

The entire way back to the well my heart was heavy. My mind was asunder, random memories and feelings buzzing though. When I got home, Mama instantly knew something was wrong. I didn't tell her at that moment what had happened. I was too busy crying in her arms.

- - -

I went back to the taiji-ya village with Inuyasha to meet the others. I knew they had wanted to stay there for a while rather than go back to Kaede-obaa-chan's so soon. I figured Inuyasha had told Kaede-obaa-chan what had happened, judging by the look she was giving me.

When we arrived I greeted the others, though it wasn't as cheery as usual. Instead I was drawn back to the graves we had dug, coming to a stop in front of the one with a large bone boomerang over it. I kneeled before it and took out the bundle of flowers I was carrying, briefly glimpsing over them before resting it down.

I stared at the flowers; their lengthy red petals and long slender stems – the amaryllis flower. This particular type was used as an offering to the dead. I guess it seemed appropriate at the time I had bought them. Absentmindedly, I reached out and picked one of them back up to study, though my mind wandered.

Behind me I heard approaching shuffles, but I didn't need to turn see who it was. He seemed hesitant to say what was on his mind. It was either about Sango-chan, or…

"He got away."

That statement made me jerk, and I nearly broke the amaryllis' stem. I knew Inuyasha didn't mean to sound insensitive, and his behavior just before showed that. Still, his words made me upset. Trying to control my voice, I retorted, "I know," irritably. _Darn, Naraku! Why does he always get away? It's just not fair!_ Hearing a snap, I realized that the amaryllis I held now was broken in two. _… I swear, if he does anything to Kohaku-kun… Sango-chan… I'll save him for you…_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said my name with a delicate tone, picking up on my mood.

Standing, I turned to him with my eyes brimming. He faltered, but stuck with a calm appearance, waiting to assimilate my feelings. I walked up to him and handed Inuyasha the amaryllis. A slight breath came out before saying, "I'm sorry."

He clearly wasn't expecting me to say that. His eyebrows hitched, eyes widening. "What?"

My voice was coming out uneven. "About Kikyou; I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about her."

"You…you don't have to apologize for anything." Inuyasha was stunned. "Why did you say that?"

I gazed up at him, teardrops running down my face from the corners of my eyes. "Because now I know what it's like… to have someone you love die."

* * *

Me: I'm not usually into deathfics, but here we are. For those who don't know, the amaryllis flower I put in the fic are the ones from the first "InuYasha" ending. I read a note from an article about the first two endings, and it explained the flowers in "My Will" as well as what they represented. The ending had more meaning for me after that. I like "My Will," and I got nostalgic when they used it for the last episode's ending. It was great.

On a side note, I was looking through one of my IY tankoubons (37 I think) and saw a part where Sango had to grab Kagome out of the way of an attack. That's how I got the idea to start the fic this way; except in the manga neither of them got hurt afterward. Subsequent to that, Sango had to go off and save Miroku too. Geez, what would they do without her? Inuyasha was human the whole time, so I guess that's why Takahashi-san made Sango rescue Kagome (to my delight). Hm, why is Inuyasha so poignant during a battle when he's human?

And just because I want to, I'll mention this. Yesterday I saw episode 111 where Kouga, Inuyasha and company were against the Shichinintai. It just made me beam to see the part when Sango moved in front of Kagome to protect her again. Um, am I sounding like one of those sad people who cherish every moment they see their favoured alternate pairing together?


	24. Story 24: It's for You

Me: Happy belated birthday to me! Yay, my BD was on Monday, and I got a PS2 – now I can play "InuYasha" in Japanese! Yay! Now, a new story for you! Yay! I put a lighter one here because of the last story. It may be a little awkward and short because it was originally a doujinshi idea. It's up to you whether it's an AU or not.

Ah, sorry if I spoiled anything for you lady-of-tormentdeath. I'll be quiet about that stuff from now on. I know what it's like to have spoilers ruin everything.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 24: It's for You

"Come on, Sango-chan!" Kagome was practically skipping her way to the store.

Sango meanwhile lagged behind with considerably less enthusiasm. "Do you really need one of these things?"

"I just want to look at them," Kagome replied brightly.

"Then, I'll wait out here for-" Sango was interrupted as Kagome took it upon herself to drag Sango into the store with her.

"Sango-chan, look!" Kagome bounced her way to one of the displays, snatching up two of the products. "Which do you think is better, this one, or a flip phone?"

Her friend looked at them dubiously. "Can't you just use one of the ones outside?"

"Payphones aren't as convenient," Kagome said matter-of-factly. "With this, I could take it wherever I want and store phone numbers in it too." She turned back to the display. "Maybe this one with changeable faceplates is better… oh, or how about I get one with a camera? Ah, this one you can watch television on it!"

Sango sighed. "I don't think those-"

"Hello, there!" A smart looking salesman came up to the two girls. "May I help you with anything?"

"Actually, we're just-"

"Yes, please!" Kagome stepped in front of the young man and pointed at the cell phone she was holding. "Can I really put any ring tone I want on this?"

"Yes, you can simply download it from the company's website if you wish. You also have the option of setting the phone to vibrate if you wish."

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"Of course." He took the cell from Kagome. "Simply go to the menu, scroll down here, and then…"

Sango stood off to the side while Kagome spoke with the salesman. She preferred to let Kagome do what she wanted than get herself involved. Electronics weren't her thing really.

"So someone should be able to feel this on contact, right?"

"Yes, they should."

Kagome looked at him eagerly. "Can I test it?"

"Go ahead." To his puzzlement, as well as Sango's, Kagome turned and grabbed the latter, towing her off behind one of the columns in the store. As they were hidden from his view, the salesman's only way of knowing what was going on was by listening…

"Kagome-chan, what are – hey, no! S-Stop it! Wha-! Ka – mn…! Ah!"

The next thing he saw was Sango collapsing into sight on the floor with an irregular breathing pattern. Kagome slipped out from behind and walked up to the salesman, who by now had a highly startled expression plastered on his face.

She smiled at him and said, "I think I'll take this one."

* * *

Me: _Hyu-ru-ru-ru-ra Hyu-ru-ru-ru-ro kaze no naka e! _Hahaha! Too much sugar for me… but I wuv that line from Miroku's character single with Sango and Shippou. Such a catchy song, that one – but I like all three of the songs (though I can't really hear Jaken in Sesshomaru's one). Heeheehee…

Oh, yeah! I got the Kagome/Shippou PVC yesterday with some of my BD money. The store had Inuyasha too, but he was ten dollars more expensive. Well, all I really want are the Kagome and Sango ones, so it doesn't really matter. Sango's so cool! Hahaha!


	25. Story 25: You Can't Spell Lust wo UST

Me: Wow, I talked about a lot of random things last time. Hahaha!

Hm… MT Night, if you don't get what Kagome did, then… read the other reviews for a hint, and if you still don't know then I guess I'll just tell you.

NP, lady-of-tormentdeath. NP… Nintendo Power… hahaha! No problem about the IY spoilies.

-RenegadeMustang-, thanks for reading! I appreciate it considering the parings you have in your profile and your opinion on slash.

Thanks for the belated B-Day shout out, Teen Idol GoGo Yubari! Huh, I was wondering why I haven't seen your name lately. That Gwen Stefani song… at school we had this fashion show last year and I had to make an anime trailer for part with the Japanese girls' clothing. **By myself.** It was supposed to be four of us working on it but I had the best resources. (Sigh) Lol, your comments about seeing alternate pairings together made me laugh. So great. I thoroughly enjoyed it when I was playing "InuYasha: Ougi-Ranbu" and Sango and Kagome worked together to beat Miroku up. Hahaha! Since I live in Canada, Thanksgiving was in October for me, but Happy – er – Belated Thanksgiving to all too! We just got snow here. (Sigh)

And to not leave you out, thanks for the steady reviews Flaming Soul and kitty! It lets me know there's still an interest in these stories and how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 25: You Can't Spell Lust without UST

She was doing it again.

It was hard just to be near her, but it felt wonderful too. She was so close, close enough to reach out and touch. She would never be able to do that though, not with her hidden intentions. Even if she did, now she'd get flustered and want to let go. It was best to just stay away. That's what Kagome thought as she watched Miroku and Sango conversing.

Miroku was lucky. He could always be close to Sango and wait for the opportune moment to tell her how he felt. Kagome was sure Sango wouldn't mind. If she herself were to do it though… she imagined it would be a disaster. Their relationship would never be the same again.

Kagome got tired of casting her longing stare upon Sango. It wasn't like Sango was going to magically notice her that way after being so oblivious. So she got off from the steps and told Inuyasha she was going take a walk. He looked at her suspiciously, but otherwise kept his complaints to himself.

She went off past several trees to find a clearing where she could be alone. When the foliage cleared she found a stretch of grass alongside a brook where she would be hidden from prying eyes. Kagome made herself comfortable on the grass and tried to think about other things; the sky, the water, even school. However, her secluded and tranquil environment only helped her to focus on the one person she came here to stop thinking about – Sango.

- - -

Kagome didn't really know for how long she had been away. Neither did she really care. She was fine taking shelter in her solitude. Quite fine until someone came up behind her. "Hey, what's taking you so long to come back?"

Her brow furrowed slightly at his voice. "I just wanted time to think."

He came around to look at her. "You could do that back at the village."

"No, I couldn't."

"Why not?" The hanyou waited for a response, but got nothing. So instead he asked, "Are you coming?"

Kagome looked away from him. "No."

Irritated, her company slumped down beside her. "Come on, you've been out here for nearly an hour."

"Inuyasha, just leave me alone."

That simply made him more upset. "What's the problem? Are you mad at me or something?"

"Inuyasha, not everything is about you, alright?"

"Then what is it?"

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted that word she used oh-so-often when she just couldn't take the hanyou's unruly behaviour. Inuyasha's face ploughed into the ground. "Now unless you want me to do that ten times, you'll leave me alone!"

"Gh – Fine!" He stormed off in a huff, not caring if he broke any branches on the way.

- - -

"What's the matter with her?" As soon as he reached Kaede's Inuyasha started venting on the others.

Miroku sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha pounded his fists on the floor at Miroku's accusation. "Besides, she even told me so!"

"Maybe she's lying," Shippo muttered.

Inuyasha frowned. "Huh? Why would she do that?"

"Because she knows you'll get mad and bother her about it."

"What?" Inuyasha used a more threatening tone with Shippo.

Trying to keep the peace, Miroku said, "Now, now. Perhaps there really is something other than Inuyasha upsetting her." Even after another threat from Inuyasha, Miroku went on. "Has anyone noticed something different about Kagome-sama? Inuyasha, maybe it has something to do with back in her time?"

"No, she usually tells me if she has stuff like tests going on."

"Hm… then what – uh?" Miroku looked up from his pensive state. "Where's…"

- - -

Hearing rustling behind her, Kagome was on the defensive again. "Inuyasha, I told you to leave me alone."

"Sorry."

That didn't sound like Inuyasha. Kagome spun around. "S-Sango-chan!"

Emerging from the forestry was indeed Sango, smiling at her. She moved toward Kagome, who didn't dare to move or say anything. "Is it okay if I sit here?" Kagome nodded hesitantly. When she was settled, Sango said, "So, Inuyasha was bothering you again?"

Kagome paused before saying, "He just didn't understand that I wanted to be alone."

"Oh," Sango replied, having not realized that. "I guess I should leave then."

"No!" Kagome exclaimed just as Sango made the slightest movement. "I mean… you don't have to go, Sango-chan." Why she said that, Kagome wasn't sure. She had to admit though that she was happy when Sango was near her, and she didn't want this opportunity to pass her by – even if it made her anxious at the same time.

So though momentarily surprised at Kagome's response, Sango did stay with her. She sat with her, watching the view with Kagome. After a while however, Sango questioned, "If you don't mind my asking Kagome-chan… why are you out here?"

Kagome faltered, but quickly came up with a general reply of, "I was just thinking about someone."

"Someone like Inuyasha?"

"No. This person isn't like Inuyasha."

This made Sango wonder. If the person wasn't like Inuyasha, then it couldn't be Kouga either, could it? What kind of person…? "Is this person causing you trouble?"

"You could say that, but it isn't done intentionally."

Well there goes Naraku. "Are you sure it isn't Inuyasha?" Sango prodded.

"It's not him, Sango-chan."

"But…" Sango wasn't sure how to word this. "Is it something to do with this person romantically?"

With this question, Kagome's cheeks stained red. "Um…"

Sango's eyes widened. "Really? But it's not Inuyasha or Kouga?"

Kagome shook her head, avoiding any eye contact with Sango. "It's just that… I don't know what to do with how I feel."

Sympathetic, Sango suggested, "Maybe you should just tell them," but Kagome shook her head.

"I can't. I'm afraid of how they'll respond, and how things might change between us. I don't want that."

"But things might change for the better."

"I doubt it." Having this conversation about the person Kagome wanted with that person was nerve-wreaking. Kagome put her arms up in front of her to hide her face, eyes beginning to betray her. Sango saw how she was acting and motioned to put her hand on her arm.

Kagome noticed this. "No!" And she smacked her hand away.

Sango blinked at her, Kagome staring back. "What?"

"Don't… don't touch me."

This wasn't making any sense to Sango.

Kagome turned away from her. "It… it hurts when you touch me."

Having been given a minimal explanation, Sango said, "What do you mean? Are you injured somewhere?"

'It's… on the inside!' Not being able to stand this for another minute, Kagome leapt up and away from Sango, dashing into the forest. Behind her she heard Sango calling her name, but she didn't stop. She burst out into the clearing where the well was.

For a second she played with the idea of going home until something leaped out in front of her. Usually a simple feline youkai wouldn't scare Kagome, but at the moment she was unarmed and this youkai was twice her size. It charged at Kagome, Kagome in turn making an attempt at escape. She only made it a few steps until she tripped, flipping over to see the beast pounce. She shut her eyes waiting for it to land, but instead heard a clang. Allowing her lids to open, the girl saw another protecting her.

"Kagome-chan… run!" Sango was poised above her; the blade hidden within her forearm out against the youkai's jagged teeth. Kagome was paralyzed by the sight. She only staggered to her feet when Sango shouted at her to hurry, and took off for the village.

Exploding into the cabin, she yelled, "Inuyasha!" Everyone looked at her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha immediately stood. "What's the matter?"

"It's… it's Sango-chan! There's a youkai, and… and…"

"Okay, I got it. Let's go." Kagome climbed aboard the hanyou and left Kaede's; Miroku, Shippo and Kirara in tow.

Clinging on to Inuyasha, Kagome kept running through her head the hope that Sango was okay and that they would all make it there in time. As it turned out when they got there, Sango was standing above the limp youkai with her back facing them as they came up. She turned at the sound of their arrival, surprised to see them.

"What are you all doing here?"

Miroku replied, "Kagome-sama said you were in trouble."

"Eh? Kagome-chan?" She looked at the schoolgirl.

Kagome was watching her apprehensively. Her eyes moved over Sango, seeing her blade stained with blood, the bright substance also having splattered on her kimono. She knew Sango was okay, but just seeing her like that made something twist around inside. So she did the first thing that came to mind; she rushed into Sango, not caring if her uniform was tarnished in the process. She grew teary, gripping onto Sango's clothes. Though not completely understanding of the situation, Sango pulled her arms around Kagome and held her comfortingly.

After a contemplating moment, Miroku said to Inuyasha, "We should be going."

"What? Why? OW!" Inuyasha clapped his hands over his head where Miroku whacked him.

"Don't ask questions, just do it!"

Begrudgingly, Inuyasha followed while glaring at the monk.

It was just Sango and Kagome now, the latter quietly whimpering into Sango's shoulder. As the seconds passed, Kagome calmed down, eventually realizing the position she was in. She gently broke away from Sango and muttered, "Sorry. I guess I overreacted. I should have known that you'd be able to handle yourself."

Sango smiled. "That's okay. You don't have to apologize for that."

Kagome looked away, embarrassed to see Sango smiling at her.

Noticing this, Sango asked, "Is there something else?"

Kagome fidgeted under Sango's gaze. "No."

"But, why are you looking so glum?"

"It's nothing." She turned to walk away until Sango grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome-chan, wait. What's the matter? You've been acting like this all day." When Kagome didn't respond, she added, "I don't like seeing you like this. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

Kagome clenched her teeth in an attempt to hold back her emotions. "You can't… Sango-chan, you can't… So let go!" She blindly jerked her arm away. Sango finally released her, but only after the back of Kagome's hand collided with the taiji-ya's face.

Kagome stared at Sango, surprised at the contact her hand made. Sango looked back at her confusedly, reaching up to touch the inflicted area. Kagome was overwhelmed. She hadn't meant to hit Sango, but she did. Not knowing what was about to happen next or what to do, Kagome once again ran from her problems.

She sped back to Kaede's and gathered her belongings, ignoring the others' questions when she came in suddenly. With a threat of using 'the word' towards Inuyasha if he tried to follow her, she left the hut and hid in the bushes. She felt pathetic hiding there, but she didn't want to risk running into Sango on the way back to the well. So she waited until she saw Sango return and disappear into Kaede's before heading home.

- - -

Even with her warning, Kagome was mildly surprised Inuyasha hadn't tried to bring her back. It had been two days since she left and had time to mull over things. Her friends were aware of her disposition, but Kagome insisted that they couldn't do anything about it. They couldn't help her if she didn't tell them the details of her problem, which she didn't want to. She would have to go back eventually though; the others couldn't track down Shikon shards without her. After dinner, she packed and summed up any courage she could find to help her make the trek back.

When her feet touched the well's bottom, she gazed up at the opening. Slowly, she proceeded to climb; all the while thinking about what she would say when the time came…

"Welcome back."

"Ahh!" Kagome slipped on the vines and lost her footing. Just before she was about to plummet, a hand reached down and grabbed her own. She was pulled up over the well's ledge by her rescuer.

Sango helped her out to sit on the ledge. "Sorry. Did I startle you?"

Kagome blinked. "Uh… yeah… but thanks for catching me." She looked around the well. Laid out on the ground were Sango's belongings and the extra sleeping bag she had brought from the present. "Have you been waiting here all this time?"

"Well, our conversation didn't exactly end on proper terms." Sango sat on the sleeping bag. "I just wanted to get back to it as soon as possible."

"Oh…" Kagome rubbed her arm uncomfortably, but didn't say anything else.

Sango started instead. "So I was wondering." Kagome looked at her. "Why did you hug me if you said you didn't want to be touched?"

Kagome slid down in front of her and stared at the ground. She took a breath. "It's not that I don't want you to touch me. It's just that I get afraid of that feeling that comes when you do. I get tense and see sparks and it makes me nervous." Kagome wrung her hands in her lap, knowing that she was getting closer to revealing the truth. "I hugged you because I care about you. I care about you a lot; a lot more than you may think." She paused, face turning red. "I just… I just really like you. But not in the 'just friends' way. You know?"

Sango gazed at her. "… I kind of did."

Kagome's sight shot up to meet Sango's. "You did?"

"Two days gives you a lot of time to figure things out." Sango grinned slightly from the corner of her mouth. "Plus, I'm not as dense as Inuyasha is." That caused Kagome to grin as well.

She went back to blushing. "So, what do you think?"

Sango sighed. "I think…" She reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair away from Kagome's face. "You should have told me sooner." Kagome's face burned. "I don't want you feeling hurt like that." She leaned in to Kagome. "And you won't have to anymore." Sango kissed Kagome gently, just tickling the younger girl's lips.

Dizziness was what Kagome felt when Sango kissed her. It was so surreal to her; she would never have expected this to happen, but here it was, right in front of her. She closed her eyes and, just to make sure, she kissed Sango back. When they parted, Kagome felt the warmth in her face, trickling its way down her body. She saw Sango was blushing too, and Kagome liked it.

She licked her lips. Kagome murmured, "Is this really okay?"

"It's okay for me if it is for you."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She finally got Sango. As if to test this, Kagome put her hand against Sango's cheek, the warmth and softness of her skin making her nerves tingle. She whispered, "I'm sorry I hit you."

The taiji-ya put her hand over Kagome's. "It was an accident."

"Still… sorry." Kagome removed her hand along with Sango's. She replaced it with her lips, setting soft kisses along the area and then nuzzling her nose against it. Glancing down, Kagome took note of something. She leaned back to get a better view. "Your kimono is still dirty."

"Ah, yeah. I didn't get a chance to get to that."

Kagome tugged on Sango's kimono. "I'll do it for you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I just kept putting it off because I was waiting for you."

"Well I'm here now."

"Yes, you are."

Sitting closely, they looked at each other again. Kagome wishfully anticipated another sweet kiss.

"Kagome!" That is, until Inuyasha came trouncing up to them. "It's about time you were back!"

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku greeted her from behind the hanyou.

"Eh?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha when he came to stand in front of her. "What is it?"

Inuyasha scowled. "What do you mean 'What is it'? You've been gone for two days! We have to get going, you know."

Annoyed, Kagome retorted, "In case you didn't notice Inuyasha, I wasn't in a good mood before I left."

"I remember. You wouldn't tell me anything. It's your fault for bottling it up."

"Oh, no." Miroku shook his head.

"OSUWARI!"

"GAR!" Inuyasha's body hit the ground.

Kagome balled her hands into fists. "Inuyasha, you're insensitive as always!"

He shot his head up at her. "Well maybe if you told me what was wrong I –"

"OSUWARI!"

BANG! "GARR!"

"OSU-" Sango clamped her hand over Kagome's mouth before she did any more damage.

"Houshi-sama, maybe you should get Inuyasha out of here before he's too injured to journey."

"Right." Miroku picked a dazed Inuyasha up by his collar. As he was about to leave, he looked over at Sango and Kagome. "Then maybe later you'll tell me what you two were talking about?"

Sango flatly said, "No."

He sighed, but otherwise left the two of them alone to their business. For now.

When Sango removed her hand, Kagome complained, "Why did you stop me?"

"Sometimes I think you actually like doing that to Inuyasha," Sango answered.

Kagome pouted. "Well he brings it on himself. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." Smiling, Sango moved in to kiss Kagome again, same as last time.

Kagome accepted it gratifyingly. When they pulled away, she said, "If you do that every time I try to say 'osuwari,' I may just have to do it more often."

They both laughed as Kagome leant against Sango's shoulder, the taiji-ya commenting, "Poor Inuyasha."

* * *

Me: Nice and long this time, huh?

Here's something fun – if anyone can guess what the 'UST' in the title stands for, I'll put some links to a few KagSan screenshots in my profile. They're the kind when the camera scans over one large image, so I put the shots together to make it whole.


	26. Story 26: Inuyasha, You !

Me: Okay! New chapter, yay! Sorry for the wait, but you know how life is, right? Is everyone having a good holiday?

So, if you haven't taken a look yet, I put up the KagSan image in my profile, Nice, nee? Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 26: Inuyasha, You -!

She stormed into the hut, carelessly flinging her belongings to the ground with a loud thud. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara stared at her, startled by her sudden violent appearance. Kagome dropped to the floor and glared at the wooden floorboards before blurting out:

"Inuyasha is _such_ an idiot!"

Neither of the others was especially surprised by what she said, but it had been a while since Kagome had become so worked up about it. Preferring not to try and talk to her, only to have the girl blow up in their faces, they attempted to carry on with whatever they were doing and wait for her to calm down.

Kagome continued to sit there with a sour look on her face, stewing in her rage. She asked Inuyasha to do one simple thing for her and he messed it up. All he had to do was accompany Souta to the bookstore…

Her younger brother had wanted to go and purchase a few new manga titles to read. Insisting she had to get ready to go back to the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome instead sent Inuyasha off with him, hoping the hanyou would make the trip quick and not cause any trouble.

The two walked there, Inuyasha donning his blue and red baseball cap to hide his ears. When they arrived at the store, Souta went off to look for his shonen titles whilst Inuyasha browsed around tiredly. While all these picture books were interesting enough, it was a secluded area in the back which caught his attention.

Peering around the spot, he found that quite a few of the books featured characters he had seen in the store's general area. He picked one up and recognized the characters on the front as ones from Souta's books. Souta however didn't seem to be heading towards that area. Thinking he might like one of these other books, Inuyasha took it to the cashier's and paid for it with some spare money Kagome had given him. Slipping the book into his sleeve, he met back with Souta outside and they headed for home.

Kagome was waiting for them just outside the front door when they got back. "Did you get what you wanted, Souta?"

"They only had one of them," he answered her. "The other I'll have to try somewhere else."

"Oh, yeah." Inuyasha reached into his sleeve. "I got this for you. You can read this until you get the other one."

"Ah! Really?" Souta beamed, surprised Inuyasha had bought him a gift. "Thank you, Inu-no-nii-chan!"

Kagome smiled; amazed that Inuyasha had been so thoughtful. Her grin quickly diminished however when she saw the cover of the book he was about to give Souta. She snatched it away before her brother took it. "No, you can't have this!"

His cheery expression now also gone, Souta whined, "What? Why not?"

"You're too young," Kagome retorted.

"Too young?" Souta repeated. "Why? What kind of book is that?"

"Never mind that. Go inside and read your other one. I bet it's a lot better than this," she said as she stuffed it in her bag.

Still displeased about Inuyasha's gift being taking away, Souta nevertheless went inside. He knew better than to get into an argument with his sister.

"Hey, what was that about?" Inuyasha complained as soon as Souta was inside.

Sending him a terrible glare, Kagome took Inuyasha aside to speak with him. "Inuyasha, you are a huge moron!" … or yell at him… "Where did you get that book?"

"Huh? From the back of the store. What's the big deal?"

Kagome slapped her forehead.

"It's the right story, isn't it? I recognized those girls from Souta's books."

Staring at him hard, she voiced, "It isn't the same kind of book."

"What do you mean?" His brow furrowed.

"Inuyasha," she said slowly. "Those aren't the same. It's a doujinshi. Other people take the original author's characters and put them in their own stories. The story those characters are in… you choose an inappropriate one."

"Inappropriate?" He blinked. "You mean there's too much violence? But they're both girls, and –"

"Shut up! Osuwari!"

"Argh!"

She left him there implanted in the ground and went back to the past without him. Now the others were eyeing her carefully, anticipating when Kagome would be ready to talk. She was tapping her foot against the floor with irritation, knowing Inuyasha would be following her back here soon; and she really didn't feel like talking to him. Somehow she finally took notice of the others' presence again and looked up, her friends quickly adverted their gaze away from her.

"Sorry. Inuyasha just really… he really did something today which just… ARGH!" She grabbed her head in frustration.

Her friends exchanged glances with one another, wondering what to do from here.

"Kagome-chan…"

Kagome looked up again when she called her name. Sango was facing her, being the one to try and console her. Kagome dropped her hands; Sango, her pillar of sanity amongst the group. The other girl, her confidante, her…

In a split-second Kagome was leaping off the floor and rammed into Sango face-first, knocking the taiji-ya to the ground. Shippo squeaked and covered his face while Miroku gawked in astonishment. Kirara had flown backwards before Kagome nearly hit her as well.

Sango was pinned to the ground as Kagome kissed her fiercely, pulling at Sango's kimono. Managing to break free, Sango sat up to try and talk some sense into Kagome.

Her effort was short-lived when Kagome told her, "Lie down," and pushed her back to the floor to continue her advances.

Sensing this could lead to trouble if he stuck around, Miroku picked up Shippo and Kirara to slip out of the hut. For a moment he thought he heard Sango trying to call him back to help her, but… he didn't really see much use to it… or any point, he thought devilishly. Miroku sent Shippo and Kirara off to do as they pleased while he waited for Inuyasha's expected arrival. Sure enough, the hanyou soon appeared looking rather perturbed.

"So, Inuyasha… you really did it this time."

Inuyasha gave him a look. "What do you know about it?"

"I don't know of the issue in question, but I do know it made Kagome-sama…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

Inuyasha flinched. "She's angry?"

Miroku tilted his head. "Well…"

The boys turned at the sound of shouting from Kaede's home. They saw Sango, who appeared to be trying to crawl her way out the door. Her hair was tussled, kimono askew, and when she saw Inuyasha she gave him a look which was a mix of questioning and distressed annoyance. Her hands grabbed the sides of the doorway as she seemed to be pulled back in, the curtain waving her away.

Stunned, Inuyasha turned back to Miroku. "What…"

The monk patted him on the shoulder. "I think Sango has you to thank for that."

- - -

"Mmph…" Sango was leaning against the wall absorbing the feeling of the abrasions against her skin. Inuyasha's return had actually saved her from being mauled further by Kagome.

Miroku started the conversation off. "So Inuyasha, what was the reason for Kagome-sama being… upset today?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I was giving this book to her kid brother when she took it away and said it was inappropriate."

"Why was it inappropriate?"

"She didn't tell me. She just got all upset and yelled at me before running off."

Sango sat up straight to speak. "I can't believe she went home so soon."

"It's because Inuyasha came back." Shippo glanced sideways at him.

Disgruntled, Inuyasha stared at the floor.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Sango said off-hand. "She'll probably forgive you eventually like she always does."

"That was before though," Miroku replied.

Sango looked at him. "Before what?"

"Before…" Miroku sighed. "After all that fun you had with Kagome-sama just now, I – OUCH!"

Sango had hit him with the wooden basin. "Don't ever say anything like that again!" She winced.

"Huh?" Miroku glanced up. "What happened?"

Sango placed her fingers on her lip. "I think it was when she bit me."

Miroku gaped at her, slack-jawed.

"There's no telling when Kagome will come back," Shippo said. "Inuyasha, you should go apologize!"

"What? I don't even know what I'm apologizing for."

"That doesn't matter. It's your fault, so just do it!"

"Now, now," Miroku waved his hand. "I think Sango's probably right. Kagome-sama will come back herself soon enough. There's no use trying to get Inuyasha to do anything."

Inuyasha stood boldly. "You all think I'm so bad? Well… I'll show you!" He stomped out of the hut tearing the curtain aside.

Shippo shook his head. "Such a simpleton."

"Still, what in the world sort of book would make Kagome-chan so mad?" Sango was undoing the ribbon in her hair when she caught Miroku looking at her with a grin. "What now?" she asked jadedly.

"Oh, I just think it's funny," Miroku chortled, "that you can handle nearly any youkai, but when it comes to Kagome-sama you're virtually helpless!"

"Oh, yeah… that is funny!" Sango laughed.

"Isn't it? Hahahahaha!"

SMACK!

Sango dropped Hiraikotsu on the monk's head. "You're both idiots," she muttered.

- - -

Curiosity – that was the only thing that could explain it. Kagome's face was red as she quickly shut it and shoved the item into her desk draw at the very bottom. She had taken it out of her bag and flipped it open, just to see what it looked like inside. As soon as she did however, she was enraptured by the pictures, the story moving on and on… Now she felt guilty for having even opened it, let alone reading just a few pages. But she also felt a deep need… a wanting… she wanted to go back to the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome walked to her window and was surprised to see Inuyasha standing outside. He must have come back for her, she thought. Well… a smile crept over her lips.

'Inuyasha… I'll forgive you this time.'

* * *

Me: The plot kind of trailed off in different directions, huh? Mm… oh, well! 


	27. Story 27: Second Chances

Me: I was watching the second movie on T.V. a while back when this idea struck me.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 26: Second Chances

Kagome had switched places with Miroku as a result of a couple of… unavoidable circumstances. So now Inuyasha and Miroku walked up ahead while Sango and Kagome lagged behind them. Walking together, the group was strangely silent. Kagome looked to Sango for any possible conversation when she saw the other girl wearing a pensive expression.

"Something on your mind, Sango-chan?"

Startled, Sango turned to her abruptly. "Uh, well…" She stalled for some time to think and then sighed. "Kagome-chan, if I ask you something, will you be upset?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"It's… Why did you kiss Inuyasha?"

"Eh?" The schoolgirl certainly didn't expect that to be the question.

"I mean, I know you did it to try and stop his transformation, but… don't you think a first kiss should be special?"

Staring at her for a moment, Kagome replied softly, "But it was. Yes, I kissed him because I wanted him to stop transforming, but I also like Inuyasha as a hanyou." She grinned sheepishly. "So, it was special to me."

Amazed by Kagome's response, Sango turned away. "Sorry. I didn't know. I guess I was just surprised that you suddenly decided to do that in front of us."

"Was it really a surprise?"

"I suppose you doing it like that was." Sango sighed. "It wasn't like what Houshi-sama tried to do just now though. He can't…" She trailed off, but Kagome knew what she meant.

"I know Miroku-sama is lecherous most of the time, but I think he knows when to get it right too."

Sango glanced at her. "Really?" she replied dubiously.

Kagome nodded. She stepped swiftly in front of Sango in the middle of their walk and looked at her. Bewildered, Sango simply stared back.

Softly, Kagome said to her, "I think he'll come up close to you like this…" She moved her hands up Sango's body, a sudden panic rushing through the taiji-ya. Kagome continued to speak in the same sultry tone: "And he'll hold you just close enough…" Gently, she pulled herself up so their faces were almost touching. Kagome's mouth was just hovering over Sango's as she whispered, "…to kiss."

"AHHH!"

Kagome dropped back to her feet and let go of Sango, the two girls looking at an aghast Miroku. The monk had his mouth open, his pointed finger shaking at them.

"Y-Y-Y-You were kissing!" he spluttered.

Inuyasha turned at this. "What?"

Shippo blinked. "Who was kissing?"

"N-No!" Sango waved her hands in front of her. "We weren't – I – she –"

"How come you let Kagome-sama kiss you, but not me?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Kagome? You – you –" He couldn't even finish his thought.

"I didn't," Kagome replied, much to Sango's relief. "I just stood in front of her. This," she grabbed hold of the front of Sango's kimono, "is a kiss." With that, she yanked Sango down to press their lips together.

Inuyasha and Miroku panicked, Inuyasha hollering, "NOOOO!" while Miroku did the same, though not as loudly.

Kagome stopped short and looked at them. She let go of Sango and turned to the boys. "Miroku-sama, let that be a lesson to you. Until you get it right," she pointed a finger at him, "you're forbidden from kissing Sango-chan!"

Inuyasha and Miroku gaped at her. "For…Forbidden?"

- - -

Though she appreciated what Kagome tried to do for her, Sango was pretty shaken by her method.

"You really didn't have to do all that you know," she said as she set her things down in Kaede's.

Kagome looked up from her own unpacking. "Hm? What?"

"That whole forbidding Houshi-sama thing."

"Oh, that." Kagome paused. "I suppose I just did it on a whim."

Replying humorously, Sango said, "But I was afraid that you really were going to kiss me."

Taking a moment, Kagome smirked inwardly. "Would it be so bad to kiss me?"

"Eh? Uh – I –"

Kagome stood to meet Sango, watching her uneasy expression. She smiled and teased, "Would you like to find out?" She put her arms around Sango and motioned closer.

The heat was coming up to Sango's face fast. "Wha – no! Kago–"

"Oi" Miroku pushed through the door with his staff. "Kaede-sama wants to know if you two – ARE KISSING?"

When Miroku pushed his staff through the door, it bumped against Sango, causing her to step forward and finish what Kagome had started.

They quickly broke apart, staring wide-eyed at each other, and then at Miroku.

Suddenly Sango shouted, "You idiot! What did you do?"

"Ah – me? I wasn't kissing Kagome-sama!"

"It was your fault!" Sango pressed on. "Get out of here and don't ever bring this up!"

Rather than be subject to further wrath, Miroku shuffled through the door. Then he turned and asked, "But does this mean I can try kissing you again?"

Sango grabbed a random object off the floor and threw it at him. "Out!" Miroku disappeared before he was hit, the projectile dropping to the ground with a clunk. Panting, Sango continued to stare at the doorway. Soon enough she remembered Kagome and turned back to her. After such an occurrence, she found it difficult to try and say something. "Um… I…"

"I know." Kagome put her hands behind her back with a awkward look. "It was an accident."

Sango stared at the floor. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

Surprised, Sango looked up at Kagome's unexpected response.

Kagome slowly took in a breath before saying, "So?"

"So…?"

Eyeing her carefully, Kagome asked, "Was it bad kissing me?"

The question made Sango falter, but it seemed Kagome really wanted an answer. So she really considered it and gave her response. "No… it wasn't."

A faint smile crossed Kagome's face. "Okay, come on. We'd better find out what it was Kaede-obaa-chan wanted." She walked past Sango and left the hut.

Still standing with perturbed emotions, Sango's eyes trailed the path Kagome had made; and she followed it.

* * *

Me: I put a new KagSan image in my profile, so check it out! 


	28. Story 28: Unspoken

Me: Holy cats! Has the last time I updated really been in January? Huh, guess I never bothered writing anything for the whole second semester of school… But since summer is here, I've got two stories ready to go! Yes, not one, but two! So here comes the first!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 28: Unspoken

"Taiji-ya-san!"

The group had just walked into a village when they were greeted by one of the villagers. Others soon joined to meet the group when they heard the news, Inuyasha and the others looking at them confusedly.

"Taiji-ya-san?" Inuyasha blinked.

Kagome leaned over. "Sango-chan, do they mean you?"

"I guess so…"

"Taiji-ya-san, welcome back to our village!" one of the village men said.

"Do you remember?" another asked. "You and some others came to rid our village of saru-youkai."

"Saru-youkai?" Sango mused. "Ah, I remember! That was quite a while ago when a bunch of saru-youkai kept attacking your village."

"Yes, they wouldn't stop," a woman said, "so your group took out the lot of them!"

"So welcome back!" the villagers chorused.

"Wow, Sango-chan. It's like you're a celebrity," Kagome said with awe and excitement.

"A celebrity?"

"Yeah, you know," Kagome smiled, "like a hero."

"But it's not like I did it single-handedly."

"That doesn't seem to matter to them."

"In any case," Miroku said thoughtfully, "it looks like we'll be quite welcomed to spend the night here."

The villagers did not believe in the sharing of a room between genders, but they also wished for Sango to have a place to herself. They also did not have that many places to spare. Sango however didn't mind sharing, so Kagome was allowed to spend the night with her.

'One futon… one rather small futon… 'Kagome stood before the futon placed on the floor and stared at it. "Funny, huh," she said to Sango, "how they can afford to give a room to yourself but only spare one futon?"

Sango shrugged. "That's just how it is I suppose." She pulled back the covers and sat on the exposed futon, Kirara jumping in with her. Sango looked up at Kagome. "Are you coming in?"

"Um… yeah." Kagome got in with Sango, the older girl moving over to make room.

They lay down, pulled the covers back up, and said their goodnights to one another, Kirara curled up between them. The minutes passed as induced slumber crept up; but the dark room only got lighter to Sango's open eyes.

"… Kagome-chan?"

"Mm…?"

"Sorry; were you sleeping?"

"No, not yet." Kagome opened her eyes and tilted her head. "What's the matter?"

Sango paused. "Do you think… I'm really worth being looked up to?"

"What?" Kagome turned her whole body so she could look properly at Sango.

The older girl gazed at the ceiling. "The way the villagers talked about me… I don't really deserve it."

"What are you saying? Of course you do." Kagome shifted to lean on her arm. "To them you're one of the heroes that saved them back then. Besides, it's not like you're a fraud. There are people out there who have a façade when it comes to the public eye." She tugged the covers closer over her body, moving her gaze. "You show the real you. That's what's important."

Sango stared at her. Smiling, she whispered, "I'm glad you're here with me Kagome-chan. You always make me feel better."

"Really?" Kagome lay back down but still looked at Sango.

"Yeah. Whenever I'm upset about anything, you comfort me; especially when I cry." Sango shied away. "I've cried more than you the whole time I've known you. The first time was when I joined you all… it's a bit embarrassing now that I recall it. I flung myself at you without warning, but you didn't hesitate at all. You just held me… smiled at me… and said it'd be all right."

Kagome gave a meek smile. "You remember all that?"

Sango hid beneath the covers, believing that Kagome probably didn't think of it the same was as she did. "It really is embarrassing, isn't it?" The moment of silence after that seemed to confirm Sango's suspicions. Until Kagome said:

"Your hair… I remember stroking your hair as well." She looked at Sango, meeting her gaze. Gently, Kagome moved her hand closer to brush the hair from Sango's eyes. "Like this."

As Kagome swept her hand over Sango, the taiji-ya was made aware of just how close she was. Sango grasped Kagome's hand in her own and pulled it aside, Kagome blinking in surprise at the action.

"Sango-chan…?" Kagome saw Sango's face through the darkness; saw the serious expression that her friend wore. She saw it, gradually coming closer to her. Her heart leapt, chest clenching. "Sango…chan…"

Then Sango's eyes twitched. She grabbed Kagome and pulled her back, just as something crashed through the room and narrowly missed them. Kirara scurried to join Kagome and Sango as broken planks of wood fell across the floor. Sango saw a figure huddled in the corner. "You're…"

The figure rose and turned, smirking with shining teeth.

Sango gasped. "A saru-youkai?"

"Huh. Thought you wiped us out, eh?" He swung his blade over his shoulder.

Frowning, Sango pushed Kagome behind her protectively. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Simple." The youkai turned his chin upwards and flashed his grin once again. "Revenge. You and those other taiji-ya killed my comrades. So now it's time to destroy you!"

"What?" The simple-mindedness of this explanation was incredible. "We only did what we did because your comrades were destroying the village and its' inhabitants!"

"Humph." He shrugged his shoulders. "Speaking of which, I've got a whole new army ready to take down this village. We won't hold back."

Kagome blinked when she spotted something shining at the youkai's clavicle. "Sango-chan," Kagome whispered urgently. "The saru-youkai… he has a jewel shard!"

The youkai grunted, putting a hand over his collarbone. "So you can see the shards, huh…? How interesting…"

Sango side stepped in front of Kagome. "You're not getting anywhere near her, understand?"

"Heh… My, my…" he smirked. "Well, it won't really matter. Once my newly formed army gets here, we can take whatever we want." He tilted his head to one side. "Unless…" He met Sango's eyes with the same smug expression. "Meet me tomorrow before sunset and we can settle it one on one. Personally taking you down would be my pleasure; and once you're gone, it'll be a total free-for-all."

"I highly doubt that," Sango retorted.

"Hm." Just as quickly as he appeared, the saru-youkai left the cabin.

Outside they heard a profanity, followed by, "Hey! Come back here!"

In walked Miroku, the boys having arrived a little too late. "Sango, Kagome-sama, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Sango turned to Kagome. "Kagome-chan?" she asked.

"Yes…"

Inuyasha burst in. "Are we going after him or not?" He had Tessaiga drawn and looked ready to cut down anything that came his way.

Sango closed her eyes. "No. I'm going after him tomorrow – alone."

Miroku looked puzzled and worried at the same time. "What do you mean by that?"

"That's the deal he made with me," she said matter-of-factly. "If any of you go with me, he'll set his army on the village."

Disgruntled, Inuyasha reluctantly tucked his sword away and folded his arms. "Well, we're counting on you then. If anything else, we'll be here in case something happens." Sango nodded.

"Then I suppose you'll need to rest up for it." Miroku headed for the door, Inuyasha following him out.

Sango stared at the new opening made in the side of the shelter. "Things suddenly got messy, huh?"

Kagome rubbed the toe of her shoe into the floorboards, watching Sango from behind. "Yeah…"

- - -

The next morning the villagers were berating Sango with questions about the youkai that had appeared the previous night.

"Taiji-ya-san, is it true? Have the youkai come back?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I've agreed to meet with their leader this evening to settle it once and for all."

"Ah, thank goodness you're here."

"Good luck, taiji-ya-san, and thank you."

Her friends stood off to the side, watching the villagers crowding around Sango. "Is Sango-chan going to be okay?" Kagome asked Miroku who stood next to her.

"She's a good fighter," Miroku stated. "She can handle it." Kagome's eyes moved from Miroku to the ground. "Kagome-sama?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Um… nothing." Miroku saw the look on her face and wondered if he should be prodding around. Sango walked towards them and Miroku seized the moment to ask, "Are you really going?"

"I'll have to," she said simply. Kagome remained uncomfortably by Miroku's side. Sango's gaze drew away to her. "Kagome-chan… um…"

The other girl looked away. "You should get ready." She left before Sango could get a chance to say anything else to her.

Stunned, Sango watched her go. "Kagome-chan."

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Some things are more complicated than fighting someone out for revenge, isn't it?"

"What?"

The monk sighed again and chuckled. "You'd better win Sango," was his last comment before leaving her as well.

- - -

The sun was setting when Sango hoisted Hiraikotsu over her, checking that she had all her equipment. "I'm grateful that all the villagers didn't come out to see me off." Her friends were the only ones there with her, and that was all she really needed.

"Sango, be really careful," Shippo pleaded.

"Yeah, I will," she smiled.

Disconcerted, Kagome was fidgeting and trying to make a decision. Her message came out awkward, though she tried to sound as confident as possible. "Sango-chan, take me with you." Everyone looked at her in amazement.

"What?" Sango was surprised that Kagome would say that when she knew what could result from doing so. "Kagome-chan, I can't take you with me. Besides, he said to come alone."

"I know what he said," she insisted, "but I'm the only one who can see the Shikon shards. You do intend on retrieving it, don't you?"

The boys were shocked to find out about the involvement of a Shikon shard. "What was that?" Inuyasha turned to Sango. "You didn't say anything about a shard earlier!"

Miroku also became anxious but held it together. "Sango," he said calmly, "are you sure about this?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Sango replied firmly. "Whether or not he has a shard I have to go and stop him from attacking the village."

Kagome stepped forward. "That's why you have to take me with you."

"But you already told me –"

"What if he's moved it? Or what if he shows up with others who have shards? This whole thing could be a trap!"

"Even if it is I can't risk what we agreed upon and endanger the village."

"But going alone is really dangerous." Kagome's voice was becoming louder and wavered.

"That's why I don't want you going with me, Kagome-chan. I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger." Sango was trying to deal with this as reasonably as possible, but Kagome was going in another direction.

She stared at the ground with a hard expression, her voice following suit. "I've been in danger before. You don't need to protect me. Inuyasha… he's always leaving me behind and shielding me from danger." Kagome glared up at Sango. "Stop being like Inuyasha!" She turned on her heel and sped off, away from everyone and Sango.

Shocked, Shippo gasped, "Wha… Kagome was harsh."

With a similar reaction, Miroku added, "What a thing for Kagome-sama to say."

Inuyasha frowned. "Huh?"

Miroku stepped forward. "Sango."

She hid her face and turned her back to him. "Houshi-sama, I'm sure you and the others can take care of Kagome-chan."

"Sango…"

"I'm going."

- - -

She walked through the forest, listening carefully for any out-of-place sounds. She stopped in the middle of her tread. "Come out." She heard a whir behind her, and quickly side-stepped out of the way. Biting down, Sango felt her cheek sting.

"Heh, you barely avoided a serious wound on your face there." The saru-youkai stood with his blade pointed upwards, showing her which part had grazed her.

Sango pulled Hiraikotsu in front of her. "You're the one who should be worried about getting serious wounds."

The youkai scoffed. "An empty threat."

"We'll see." Sango drew her katana.

- - -

In the corner of the cabin, Kagome had her knees pulled up against her. "I shouldn't have yelled at Sango-chan like that." She lowered her head. 'Inuyasha, you were right… I really am foolish.' She heard the flap of the door shift, followed by footsteps coming in.

Inuyasha was tempted to say something to her, but Miroku stopped him. Shippo watched Kagome sadly, wishing he could do something too. Kirara padded towards her and curled next to Kagome. The gesture caused a reaction, Kagome moving her arm to pet Kirara softly. 'Sango-chan…'

- - -

Both combatants were breathing heavily, covered in dirt, cuts, sweat and bruises.

Sango rubbed the side of her face. Above she heard thunder, ominous clouds gathering overhead. 'Darn, this is taking longer than I expected.'

"Ha," the saru-youkai wheezed. "You hear that? A storm's coming to signal your defeat."

"Shut up!" Sango slammed Hiraikotsu into the ground. "I've had enough of you're idle banter! Because of you… because of you…"

"Huh? What? Because of me what?" he jeered. "I really don't want to stay around for much longer; rain gets my fur all soggy. So," he snapped his fingers, "I'll end it here for you." Out from the bushes came four of his minions; cackling away.

Sango's eyes widened. "What is this? You said we'd settle it ourselves!"

"Well I didn't know it'd take so long," he smirked. "You're surprisingly strong."

Straightening herself, Sango said, "Is this the so-called army you said you had?"

"So what if it is?" He jerked a thumb at himself. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No." Sango gestured with her katana. "Plucking that shard from you has been on my mind the whole time."

"Really?" The youkai's partners came to stand in line with their leader. "Just come and try it then."

Cursing, Sango raised her weapons. "I'm not going to die here. I have someone I need to get back to."

- - -

The rain pounded against the rooftop sending echoes throughout the cabin. Kagome was still in the corner with Kirara, away from the others.

"I'm worried about Kagome," Shippo said.

"Kagome-sama will be okay," Miroku assured him. "She's worried herself."

Inuyasha looked up, ears twitching as he heard something in the distance.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at him questioningly.

This had perked Kagome's attention. Her gaze went from Inuyasha to the window in front of her. The rain was falling hard; curtains of water making the world outside seem gray. In the distance however, she could make out a dark outline. Kagome bolted from the floor and sped through the door, not taking a second thought to the rain that hit her as soon as she did so. The figure didn't stop moving, and neither did Kagome, until they both were face to face with one another.

Kagome stared into her face, dirty, tired, with a red sliver on her cheek and droplets of water falling across it. Still, this face she saw, it greeted her warmly. "Sango-chan…"

The battle-worn girl held up her hand, a single purple shard placed in her palm. "I got it."

Kagome looked at the shard, raindrops splashing on the planes and sliding off its sharp edges. She lifted her hand demurely and touched it, causing it to shine as it purified.

Sango smiled. "You did it."

"… No." Kagome lifted her eyes. "You did." She kept the hand over Sango's with the shard placed between them, and gently leaned forward against her. "I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I just…" Fingers brushed against Kagome's dampened face. She looked up, Sango's sympathetic expression making her own soften. She blinked the drops away and hugged Sango tightly, only letting go when she winced. "Ah, sorry! You're hurt, aren't you? Come on, we should get inside and take care of those wounds."

She tried to bring her in but felt Sango's grip stop her, the taiji-ya pulling her back into her arms. Her hands clasped over Kagome's wet clothes. "Just a little longer… like this."

- - -

"What were you doing out standing in the rain for so long?" Inuyasha nagged the two ill girls in bed. "You should have known you'd catch a cold."

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "The girls need to rest, not have you barking in their ears."

Inuyasha whipped round and glowered at him. "Was that a dog joke?"

"At least he's showing concern and not just being plain annoying – OW!" Inuyasha's response to Shippo's comment was a fist on the head.

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned. "Osu-" After the first two syllables left Kagome's mouth, Inuyasha ran out the door.

"My, those kotodama really do come in handy," Miroku quipped. Shippo nodded as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Well, we'll let you get your rest for now." He grinned as left the cabin, playful thoughts frolicking through his mind.

Sango sighed. "It's my fault. We should have gone in when you said to."

"It's all right." Kagome put her hand over Sango's beneath the blanket. "Since it turned out this way, I can be close to you."

"Looking on the positive side, huh?"

"Can't help but be when it's like this." She nestled closer to Sango and sighed contentedly.

* * *

Me: Well, I hope that was okay… I wasn't sure how to make the ending interesting, so it might seem abrupt. It does however sort of lead in to the next story, so it should be okay like that.

I also linked another image of them in my profile. Check it out if you like, though it's not much.


	29. Story 29: Kotodama

Me: It's been one week, so here's the next story. I also once again exchanged the image in my profile for a nice close-up from episode thirty. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 29: Kotodama

Her consciousness was coming back as she became more aware of her surroundings. Eyes opening, she caught a glimpse of the person sitting beside her, watching her awaken.

"I'm feeling better. Don't you?" Kagome smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah." Sango returned the expression and looked up at her from the futon.

Kagome looked at her amusedly. "So are you going to get up or just lie there?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. In fact," Kagome flopped down next to her, "I think I'll join you." She giggled and put her hand over Sango's chest, fingering something around the taiji-ya's neck.

Hearing the clacking of beads, Sango tilted her head to see what it was Kagome was touching. She bolted upright, Kagome tipping off to the side with a, "Wah!"

Sango glanced down and held the necklace in her hand. Awe and confusion dawned on her when she recognized those familiar beads. "Um, Kagome-chan."

Though she had just been pushed off by Sango, Kagome replied with an innocent, "Yes?"

Sango turned to her. "Is this what I think it is?" she said warily.

"That depends." Kagome propped her head on her hand. "What do you think it is?" Her tone was playful.

"Well, they look like kotodama." Sango grew increasingly uneasy. "Like the ones Inuyasha has."

"And you're right. They are."

"Eh? But, why am I wearing them?"

Kagome shot up and looked Sango in the eyes. "In case you decide to run off again."

"W-What?" Sango leaned away from her. "I've never done that before."

"Oh, really?" Kagome folded her arms. "Well, what about the time you took Tessaiga and brought it to Naraku?"

"Um…"

"And then after that, you tried to get up and leave us."

"That was –"

"Or what about the time you ran after Kohaku?"

"I was –"

"And more recently there was the time when you followed those women by yourself because you were upset with Miroku-sama."

"I –"

"You put yourself in danger doing that you know. Do you know how worried I've been about you?"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point!" Sango had a feeling if she wasn't able to get a word in Kagome could go on ranting for quite a while. "If it makes you feel better… then I guess I can bear with it."

Kagome clapped her hands together and brightened considerably. "Great!" Her strange enthusiasm for this situation was making Sango cagey.

"Um…"

"Hm? Is there something else?"

"Well I just thought… if they're like Inuyasha's… what's the word you're supposed to use?"

When she said this, Kagome's expression became coy. "You'll just have to wait and see."

When the others discovered the kotodama around Sango's neck, they were immediately surprised and wanted to know why something that was used to subdue Inuyasha was around Sango as well. This proved to be an awkward situation for Sango as Kagome explained exactly why she had done so. Sango also had a feeling that Kaede was the one who made it for Kagome, as she sent her a strange apologetic look. Even simply walking around the village made Sango feel self-conscious, as she felt that whenever the villagers looked her way they would see the kotodama and deem it as a mark of Kagome's property. After all, only she and Inuyasha were required to wear them.

As the days wore on the simple bearing of the kotodama wasn't the only thing that weighed on Sango's mind. Up to this point Kagome had yet to use 'the word' on her. She supposed Kagome wouldn't use it unless she decided to try and 'run away' as Kagome had stated before, but such an occurrence had yet to happen. Besides, a part of Sango wasn't really looking forward to the time when Kagome would finally use it on her. Still, Sango was getting anxious and was guarded whenever Kagome was talking or pauses fell between them.

"Why don't you just ask Kagome-sama what it is?" Eventually these thoughts lead her to a conversation with Miroku when he caught her by herself looking troubled.

"I did but she told me to wait and see. I think she's going to use it when I least expect it."

"Hm…" Miroku thought for a moment. "Not 'least expect it'. Think about it. When does Kagome-sama usually use it on Inuyasha?"

Sango gazed up into the leaves of the tree she was under. "Well, that's when he makes her upset of misbehaves." It suddenly hit her; what it was Miroku was getting at. Her eyes turned on him. "I'm not going to do that!"

"But it's the perfect way for you to find out," he said good-humoredly.

"Forget it." Sango crossed her arms. "I don't want to make Kagome-chan upset _or _misbehave."

"Fine, fine. You just go about dealing with it the way you have been then." Miroku smirked inwardly. 'I'll just have to do it for you.'

The monk thought about the various ways in which Inuyasha usually got Kagome to use 'the word' on him; and so commenced Miroku's 'Operation Get Sango into Big Big Trouble with Kagome-sama™'. Starting with – Phase One: Smack Scolding.

Now, the only person Inuyasha got in trouble with for hitting was Shippo. Miroku obviously thought that there was no way Sango would even think of abusing Shippo like that, so he had to think of another target. The one that came vividly was himself, due to the fact that Sango always resorted to violence when he tried to 'show affection' for her. However, that didn't seem like a viable option either since Kagome never did anything about that. For this to work, Miroku would have to come up with a delicate plan…

They had stopped outside a shrine gate to shelter from the downpour of rain. Kagome sat on the steps with Shippo while Sango stood next to her against the gate. Miroku was by the older girl's other side, while Inuyasha leant against the gate at the end of their line-up.

Miroku eyed Sango from the corner of his eye and saw Hiraikotsu placed between her and Kagome. 'Now, to just time this right…'

Sango stiffened at the familiar brushing of a hand on her thigh, her reflexes causing her to swing Hiraikotsu across to smack Miroku in the face. As soon as he had caressed her however, Miroku dived down so that the only person there to hit was…

"OW!" Inuyasha clamped his hands to his throbbing forehead, a terrible bump emerging.

Sango stared at him dumbfounded. "I-Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha whipped round at her. "What the heck was that for?"

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I meant to hit Houshi-sama."

"Since when do you mistake me for Miroku?"

The monk made a blameless smile and wave when Sango saw him sitting on the ground out of harm's way.

"Geez, why don't you watch where you're swinging that thing?" Inuyasha was rubbing the lump on his forehead irritably.

Sango looked at him. "I'm sorry. I've already said that before, haven't I?"

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't put blood back into people's heads," he grumbled.

"Why are you so upset? It's not like you haven't been hit by worse." Sango didn't see why Inuyasha wouldn't let this drop already.

"And that gives you the right to hit me in the forehead?"

"I told you it was an accident!"

"How can after all these times you've managed to target Miroku dead-on you manage to miss and get me instead?"

"How should I know?" Sango grew annoyed with his attitude, turning away slightly and arguing, "Maybe it's because you have such a huge head."

"What was that?" Inuyasha raised a fist at her.

"Inuyasha, osuwari."

"ARGH!" The hanyou landed in the softened ground with a splat.

After having done this, Kagome asked Sango to sit with her for the remainder of the time there.

'Hm…' Miroku observed the now wet Inuyasha. 'Wrong target…'

On with Phase Two: Food Flounder.

The group had stopped for lunch atop a glorious hillside under a shady tree. Kagome happily pulled out the meal she had prepared earlier that day, placing the bento boxes on the mat laid out, as well as ladling out bowls of miso soup for everyone.

Miroku held his bowl up to his face and took in the miso scent. "Ah, what a lovely day it is for a meal outside. I really hope it doesn't rain."

Sango looked at him bewilderedly. "What was with that comment? You're saying it might rain on this lovely day?"

"Why yes." Miroku gazed up at the sky. "Don't you all think those clouds look a bit dark to you?" His friends followed his sight to see what he meant. In this moment, Miroku hurriedly began messing around with the items before him, making split-second decisions.

"You're crazy," Inuyasha said when he looked back down. "Those clouds are as white as my hair is."

"And what a fine head of hair you have Inuyasha." Miroku promptly laughed.

"Miroku's acting really weird," Shippo murmured. Kagome nodded in agreement.

After only taking a sip of the miso soup, Sango made a face. It wasn't difficult to notice, so Kagome said, "Sango-chan, what's wrong?"

Sango looked into her bowl disconcertingly. "Um… it's nothing."

Kagome frowned. "That didn't look like it was nothing."

"Really, it's –"

"Oh, come now Sango." Miroku tapped her on the shoulder. "It's best to be honest with friends, isn't it?"

Sango seemed unsure of this. "Well, it's just… the soup tastes a bit… watery."

Kagome looked taken aback. "Watery?"

"Tastes okay to me," Inuyasha remarked as he took another slurp.

"Inuyasha? You like it… but Sango-chan… you don't?" Kagome appeared slightly saddened.

"No, it's fine; really." Sango demonstrated this by drinking out her bowl and holding it out to Kagome. "See?"

Not convinced by this however, Kagome tried offering her an onigiri. Seeing Sango's less than desired expression when she bit into it, the younger girl dragged an opinion out of her, only to hear that it tasted sour.

"Okay, this then. The omelet, it's my specialty." Kagome held it out to her determinedly.

Sango put her hands up in front of her. "Kagome-chan, it's okay, I –"

"Eat it!" She shoved the roll into Sango's mouth, nearly choking her. Kagome stared at her with intimidation until Sango finished eating it. "Well?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

The taiji-ya's gaze shifted sideways. "It's really good," she said with a half-smile.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Omigosh, Sango-chan, you're lying!"

Sango looked at her. "What? No I'm not."

"Then why did you look that way just now?"

"It's hard to be serious with you right in front of me and looking at me like that," Sango rebutted.

"Yeah, right!" Kagome grabbed a box that Inuyasha was reaching for and brought it in front of her. "Here, try one of these!" She stabbed at a random item in the box and force-fed it to Sango.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango really didn't want to talk with her mouth full of food, but Kagome was going non-stop trying to feed numerous things to her. Every time Sango tried telling her it was 'good' Kagome would simply accuse her of lying and move on to the next food item. "Kagome-chan, stop it! I can't eat like this – and you're sitting on top of me!"

Inuyasha was searching through Kagome's backpack for ramen since she had taken custody of most of the food. "You should just eat the crunchy things Sango," Inuyasha drawled. "They're the only good things."

Kagome abruptly paused what she was doing and glared at Inuyasha. "Osuwari!"

"GARG!" Inuyasha's head dropped into her bag as the necklace he wore flattened him to the ground.

Miroku turned away from the group and put a hand under his chin. "Hm… that didn't work out the way I expected either."

It was time to put into action his Final Phase: The Other Woman.

They wandered into a new village, Miroku delighted with this for reasons other than the lovely village girls he would meet here. Then again… maybe not. Using his self-proclaimed dashing good looks and charm, Miroku combined this with his impeccable womanizing skills to seek out a most appropriate (or naïve) candidate…

Sango was tagging along with Kagome as they ambled about the village checking the local shops for supplies, various trinkets, and observing the general sights of the village. At the moment, Kagome had chosen a simple but pretty hairpin from one of the stalls aligning the path they were on.

She asked Sango to set it in her hair for her, saying once it was in place, "Does it look okay?" Kagome touched the homemade pin in her hair. "I feel a bit guilty. I know we really shouldn't be spending the money we have on things like this."

"It's okay once in a while." Sango stood back to study her.

"You did encourage me to get it," Kagome remarked as they began walking again.

"Well you really seemed to like it." Colouring faintly when she glanced at Kagome, Sango added, "It suits you. It's cute."

Kagome's reaction to that was a pleased smile and vague blush of her own. Their arms brushed together as they walked, and Kagome reached out to touch Sango's exposed fingers. Just before she made contact however, another hand came in and grabbed Sango's arm, bumping Kagome off to the side.

The owner of the hand was an unfamiliar girl around Kagome's age, who was clamping onto Sango's arm. Her expression was chipper, as was her voice when she squealed, "Sango-sama!"

'_Sama?_' Kagome stood staring at Sango and the girl, who was beginning to rub her face against Sango's shoulder.

"Oh, Sango-sama, it really _is_ you! You've finally returned to out village!"

"W-What?" Flustered, Sango felt just how tight the girl's grasp on her was, as well as the awkwardness that went along with it.

"I was beginning to think I'd never see you again." The girl loosened her hold only to gaze up at Sango with sparkling eyes. "After that time you came with the other taiji-ya and saved our village from that terrible youkai two years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Sango had never recalled being to this village in her entire life, let alone meeting this girl who claimed to know her.

The girl however didn't seem to paying attention and continued with a wistful voice, "I remember watching you from afar as you soared through the air and beat down the youkai with Hiraikotsu." She pulled at Sango's other arm so they were face to face and held the taiji-ya's hands in hers. "I thought you were so strong, so beautiful… We were so grateful we asked you all to spend the night, and at dinner I served you and you smiled so wonderfully at me." She brought their hands up dramatically. "And then at night, you called me to your room and I sheepishly told you how breathtaking and untouchable your beauty was; but then, you let me… you let me touch… ahhhhh!" She hugged Sango's hands close to herself, eyes closed and with a blush on her cheeks.

Sango desperately looked at Kagome, expecting to see appall or resentment in her face from this false recollection. Instead she saw a blank expression, something which worried her even more. The young miko turned, and stalked off down the pathway. "K-Kagome-chan! Wait!" Sango stretched her arm out as if expecting it to stop Kagome from continuing on her way. When this proved to fail her, Sango apologized to the girl from the village and managed to squirm out of her grasp to run after Kagome.

Approaching steps came up from behind to the girl from the village. "That was excellent work," Miroku praised her appreciatively.

"Thank you." The girl bowed slightly. "So now will you stay in our village for the night, Houshi-sama?" She gazed at him eagerly.

Miroku smiled. "I suppose I must now after the favour you did for me." His eyes looked in the direction his female companions had gone. "There's just one thing I need to check on first."

Inuyasha was resting on one of the fences in the village when he heard someone stop in front of him. He opened his eyes unconcernedly but was mildly surprised to see who was before him. "Kagome?" Her face looked the same as when Sango had last seen it.

Speaking of who, Sango caught up to Kagome, calling her name. When she reached her, Kagome stared at her with a cool sedateness. It Sango off guard and she was unsure of how to respond. Kagome didn't wait for one. Instead, she got up onto the fence and sat next to Inuyasha, then stoically leant her head on his shoulder.

The hanyou's eyes widened, faint colour spreading across his face at Kagome's unexpected action.

Sango was made even more unsure of what to do after witnessing Kagome's stunt. Kagome still didn't show any particular emotion in her features. She simply closed her eyes and tilted her face towards Inuyasha. Sango interpreted this as a sign to leave her alone, so that's what she did. She walked away, wondering to herself who that strange girl from the village was and why she had said all those things. Furthermore, how did she know about the taiji-ya if Sango had really never met her before?

Further ahead, she noticed familiar robes poking out from behind a tree. She went around the trunk. "Houshi-sama?"

Miroku flinched when he saw Sango come around and hurriedly plastered on his best innocent-looking face. "Ah, Sango! And how are you?" his voice was coming out unnaturally sounding.

Suspicion dawned on Sango. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh, just resting." Miroku ran a hand down to smooth his clothing.

"That's funny. I don't remember seeing you when I came this way before."

"I just got here." He chuckled nervously.

Someone in the distance's voice echoed, "Houshi-sama!"

The two turned and saw a girl running towards them. As she was coming closer, she suddenly stopped, then turned and ran back. Sango squinted at the girl, and then was surprised to discover that it was the same girl who had come up to her and Kagome earlier. She turned to a slightly perspiring Miroku. "How do you know that girl?"

"What?" He half-smiled. "You know me. I attend to all the lovely ladies."

Sango continued to stare at him. Before the girl was making a show of how she supposedly knew Sango, but when she saw her just now, she turned tail. She was also about to join Miroku rather than Sango. Those pieces of information didn't fit together. Sango wasn't stupid though, and soon found the rest of the pieces which made up the puzzle. Her expression morphed as she thought things out, and Miroku saw it. What he didn't see was the vicious slap that came across his face.

His body flew to the ground and he felt his throbbing cheek. 'Well… that hasn't happened in a while.'

"Houshi-sama!" Sango was towering over him dangerously. "I can't believe you! All those things that happened before, it was because of _you_, wasn't it?"

Miroku rubbed his reddened cheek. "I was just trying to help you," he said with a crooked grin.

"As I recall I believe I said that I didn't want to do what you were implying! Now Kagome-chan's upset with me because of something _you_ did."

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan will forgive you…"

"**You** did it!"

Eventually the conversation ended with Sango storming off, though she was tempted to leave Miroku a few parting gifts in the form of physical deformities.

The next time the group was moving forward on their quest there was an awkward stillness in the air. Inuyasha and Shippo found it odd, but didn't say anything to otherwise break the silence.

Sango was a bit relieved thought also cautious about walking in the back with Kagome. She figured that she could use this time to try and explain things. She told Kirara to go on ahead and set her down to join the boys up front. Sango called Kagome's name and the younger girl gave her the slightest of acknowledgement. "Wait." Sango stopped walking and Kagome complied with her. "Kagome-chan, about what happened in the village – that was Houshi-sama's doing." Kagome didn't respond, so Sango started from the beginning. She told Kagome how she had spoken to Miroku before, his idea, and how she didn't want to do it so he took it upon himself to do it for her. Hitting Inuyasha, the taste of Kagome's food, and the girl from the village; Sango told her those were his methods for getting Kagome upset with her. "So, that's what's been going on." Sango waited for Kagome to reply now that she was through.

This time, Kagome did respond; with laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed, Sango watching her, baffled.

"So that's what it was about?" Kagome said between chuckles.

"You're not… why are you laughing?"

Kagome righted herself and looked at Sango out of one eye. "Because it was funny."

"It… was?" Sango didn't see anything amusing about what Miroku had put her through.

"Well, maybe not for you, but it was for me; watching you and Inuyasha argue; me sitting on and feeding you; and then watching you react while that girl went on about how she knew you." Kagome smiled. "I found it quite amusing."

"Wait, you knew that nothing happened between me and that girl?"

"Of course. I know you're not the type to do something like that Sango-chan."

"Then, why did you go off like that and went to Inuyasha?"

Kagome winked at her playfully. "I was just making fun of you."

Sango stared at her. "Wha…"

Arms came up around Sango's neck and Kagome hugged her. "If it bothered you that much you should have told me."

Slowly, Sango hugged her back. "Yeah… I will from now on."

Kagome stepped back from her. "Good. I'm glad to her it." She smiled. "Koishii."

The flash from the kotodama caught Sango's eye and before she realized it, she was being dragged down to hit the ground – hard.

The boys had turned around at the sound of a loud bang not unlike that of the one Inuyasha was usually part of.

"Ah! Sango-chan!" Kagome stooped down and pulled a dazed Sango into her lap. "Are you okay? Oh, I probably should have asked Kaede-obaa-chan if she could make it weaker."

Miroku smirked. "Well, isn't that nice?"

"Kagome finally used it, huh?" Shippo commented. Kirara mewed in agreement.

Inuyasha was thinking about something else. 'How come when it happens to Sango Kagome goes to hold her?'

* * *

Me: I don't know what to do for the next story. It's supposed to be a continuation of twenty, but if I do that it'll likely be something smutty… Does anyone care about that? I rather liked the way it ended last time.

I had also planned on thirty being the last story for a while.


	30. Story 30: Intoxicated With Love

Me: Okay, I guess it's really bad to say you'll be on hiatus after the next story and then take the hiatus _before_ posting the next chapter; my apologies.

Please enjoy this continuation of Story 20.

Rating: I'd rate this **M** because of the smut, though I alluded more than being explicit.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

  
Story 30: Intoxicated - With Love

Sango couldn't believe this. Right after she was free of that cursed chain Kusari had put around her neck, the youkai goes and feeds Kagome his own personal brand of sake. Did he derive pleasure from making her love life difficult? It was a challenge to keep Kagome quiet and her hands to herself as Sango took her somewhere where there would be less people. She brought her under a tree at the top of a hill, away from public eye. If Sango thought things would be easier once they got there, well…

"Kagome-chan, stop it!"

The younger girl, still dizzy from the effects of Kusari's sake, was trying to grasp at Sango in all kinds of ways. Kagome tilted her head, a serene expression crossing her features. "Don't you like it when I touch you?"

Surprised by this unexpected question, Sango's face immediately turned beet red. What horrified her even further was the fact that she didn't immediately deny it.

Taking notice of this, Kagome's lips curved into a sly smile. "See?"

"N-No, Kagome-chan! You have to sober up." Sango pushed her away when the schoolgirl advanced.

"I am sober."

"No, you're not." Sango was trying her best to be stern with her but finding it difficult.

Kagome knew this and was happy to take advantage of Sango yielding to her. "Mn…"

"Kagome-chan, behave yourself!"

Putting her actions on hold, Kagome glanced up at Sango; the look in Kagome's eyes made Sango feel unnerved.

"Wha-What?"

After a moment of continued staring, Kagome breathed, "Hearing you say that… makes me want you even more."

Okay, now Sango was freaking out. "Kagome-chan! Come on, get a grip. Don't make me have to tie you up."

"Sango-chan…" Kagome grinned, "so kinky."

"Huh?" Sango blinked at her. "Don't, or – or I'll go back to Houshi-sama!"

Now this made Kagome freeze, the girl staring at Sango stone-faced. "Sango-chan, that isn't funny." She leapt, preparing to smack and bite at her. "You should be punished!"

"Ack! Kagome-chan, stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

- - -

After that unsettling moment, the girls were sitting at opposite sides of the tree, Sango deciding that at least this was good because Kagome was no longer clawing at her. They were silent for several minutes.

"Sango-chan."

"Hm?"

Kagome paused her speech. "… aishiteru."

Sango's eyes widened, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her. She brought her knees close to her body. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!" Kagome turned her head to direct her words clearly.

"You're only saying that because of the sake."

"Sango-chan, I know how I feel!" She was getting riled up, but Kagome stayed where she was. "Sake has nothing to do with it."

Her words gave Sango conflicted feelings, and she was now unsure what was the truth and what was a result of Kusari's sake. Her mind tried to battle it out on her own, before finally standing. "Kagome-chan, wait here. I'm going to get Inuyasha to wait with you for a while."

This made Kagome come around from her side of the tree. She stamped her feet, hands clenched. "I don't want Inuyasha!" she protested. "I want you!"

"Kagome-chan, please." Sango gently consoled her, trying to convey what she needed to do. "Just wait here, all right?"

The other girl listened, but it didn't stop her from giving Inuyasha a resentful glare when he came up to her. She went back to where she was sitting before, away from the hanyou.

He raised an eyebrow at her manner. "Hey, what's with you? Are you still loopy from the sake?"

"Osuwari."

"GARGH!" BAM!

- - -

The rough sound of the straw mat over the doorway being whipped open caught the occupants' attention. Sango had a sour look on her face as she told Miroku and Yaiba to allow her to speak with Kusari in private. The two didn't hesitate with their response, leaving Kusari to deal with an irritated Sango.

"So…" Kusari looked at Sango innocently, "how's Kagome-chan?"

Sango strode towards him, stopping just a few feet away to glower at him. "Your stupid sake."

"What about it?"

She sat down to pierce his gaze with her own, anger broiling inside at his blasé attitude towards his actions. "It made Kagome-chan say that she loved me!"

Kusari continued to stare at her. "You don't think she loves you?"

"It's not that! It's the fact that she said it while under the influence of alcohol."

"Hey," Kusari said as though he'd been insulted. "The thing about my sake is that while the drinker will act tipsy, it doesn't play around with their feelings. If Kagome-chan said she loved you, then she does."

This fact had Sango uneasy. "What? But…"

"You don't think it's possible that she can say she loves you so soon?" Her silence confirmed Kusari's assumption. "Well… just think about it."

- - -

When Sango returned to Kagome and Inuyasha, she found the hanyou laying facedown in a hole which shaped to fit him.

"Sango, you're finally back?" Inuyasha said in a tired and muffled voice.

"Um, yes…" She watched as Inuyasha sluggishly came up from the ground. "Should I ask what happened?"

"Tsk." Inuyasha, annoyed, pat the dirt off his clothes. "Every few moments she'd say 'osuwari' and then I'd end up like that – and I have no idea why! If I tried asking she'd just do it again."

"Osuwari!"

"ARGH!" Sango stepped back as Inuyasha once again landed in the dirt, then rose to look at her. "See!?"

"Uh… well, thanks for your help Inuyasha. Don't worry, I'll take care of things from here."

"Yeah, fine!" The disgruntled hanyou began stomping his way back down to the village.

Sango felt a bit of pity for Inuyasha. Most likely Kagome's random 'osuwari's' were because of what had happened between herself and Kagome. She sat back in the same place she took before, though now she had a view of an Inuyasha-shaped hole.

She bit her lip, figuring out what she should say to Kagome. She took a breath, then began. "Kagome-chan… I'm sorry." Sango lowered her head. "I guess I thought it was just too soon to be saying that we loved each other. But, we have been through a lot together, even if we were just friends at the time. Spending time with someone… is really important for a relationship, right? So I…" Now Sango wasn't sure if she was making sense. She found it demanding to express elegantly what she felt in words.

A shadow crossed over her. "It's okay Sango-chan."

Sango looked up, only to bang the back of her head against the tree trunk. In front of her stood Kagome – a Kagome wearing only her underwear.

Kagome knelt down and cradled Sango's head in her arms. "Oh, Sango-chan, are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?"

Sango couldn't respond; she was too busy trying to deal with her face being pushed into Kagome's cleavage.

"There, there." Kagome released her hold on the taiji-ya. "Feel better?"

"Uh… huh?" Sango's face was flushed. She looked at the other girl warily. "Kagome-chan, what did you do with your clothes?"

"Oh, I left them over there." Kagome waved her hand nonchalantly towards where she had been sitting. She leant into Sango. "They just get in the way of me being closer to you."

It amazed Sango that even after their bit of drama; Kagome still had the mind to undertake seducing her.

Kagome moved back. "Do you like what you see?"

Again Sango's mind couldn't decide how to respond, her mouth moving but no words coming out. Pleased with this, Kagome grinned and moved a hand behind her back to unclip her brassiere. Sango saw this and panicked, pushing her hands up against Kagome's chest to prevent the bra from falling. It was only afterwards that she realized what she was doing, blushing as she saw the location of her hands.

"Wow, you're actually pretty eager," Kagome commented happily. She leant forwards and moaned as the pressure of Sango's hands on her chest increased.

Scared of what would happen if her hands ended pinned against her; or Kagome chose to move back, Sango repositioned her hands around Kagome and grasped at the bra straps. Inexperienced with such a thing, Sango had trouble trying to clip it back together; especially since Kagome decided to keep herself busy by pulling at the collar of her uniform, nuzzling the exposed skin.

It was a relief to Sango once she had managed to clip the strap together, but Kagome had been making progress with her advancements. By now the younger girl had undone Sango's sash, removing the material which had covered her pelvis. Her hands slid over Sango's own chest, causing her to tense and squeak. Kagome moved lower, until her fingers found the hem of Sango's top. She slipped them underneath the clothing, Sango gasping as she felt Kagome's fingers brush against her skin.

The taiji-ya knew this was now getting dangerous. Kagome could decide whether she wanted to advance higher or lower, neither options thrilling Sango.

"K-Kagome-chan, wait! We can't do this!"

"Yes we can."

"We should wait! I mean, this should be something special, right?" Sango could feel herself redden as she spoke. "And… and we should do it in private when we're both ready, and… and…"

Kagome deliberated over this. Even with her heightened libido, Kagome hadn't lost her sense of understanding. Her expression softened. "Okay Sango-chan. If that's how you feel, I'll be happy to wait."

"R-Really?"

She nodded, draping her body over Sango's comfortably with a content sigh.

"Um… Kagome-chan… aren't you going to take your hand away?"

"No."

- - -

She saw the back of her eyelids as she ebbed into conscious. At her calves she felt a tickling sensation. It traveled up her knees, her thighs, and then…

Sango opened her eyes and kicked a leg out to remove the covers. She was met with a pair of brown eyes, the owner of who was nestled at her legs and once again stripped down to her undergarments. Sango quickly brought her knees together and stuttered out Kagome's name.

The girl smiled at her and said, "I thought I'd surprise you."

"Y-You did." Incredible – how long was Kagome supposed to be like this!? It was then Sango noticed that her arms were not at her sides. Rather, they were being strung up by a familiar chain which was cast over a low tree branch. "Kagome-chan, is that…"

"I knew it'd come in handy for future use."

Sango had no idea that when Kagome took away the chain that had once been around her neck, it would come back to haunt her like this. The situation began to dawn on Sango. "W-Wait, where are we?"

"Don't worry. This place is private enough for us." Kagome languidly stroked Sango's bare thigh, having discarded the taiji-ya's green garment so she could part the bottom of her kimono. Shaking at the contact, Sango attempted to back away but Kagome held her down.

"K-Kagome-chan, I thought we agreed that we'd wait to do this!"

"We did wait."

"I meant more than a few hours!" Sango exclaimed exasperatedly. "I was thinking more along the lines of months, or –"

"Sango-chan, that's too long!" Kagome looked mortified at the idea of having to hold off on their intimacy for that amount of time. "Who knows what we'll be going through when that time comes – more battles, searching, Naraku? We're not doing anything now, so let's do _it_!"

"I don't –" Sango was cut off when Kagome reached forward and captured her lips in a kiss. The miko was tired of listening to Sango trying to talk her way out of this – she was wasting valuable make-out time!

The kiss was gentle, Kagome moving her own damp lips against Sango's. She knew if it was like this, Sango would be less resistant; and she was right. Against her better judgment, Sango responded, the tender nature of the kiss feeling pleasurable. Kagome had her, and tested this by bringing the tip of her tongue out to graze Sango's lips. Sango's breath hitched, but Kagome calmed her by cupping a flushed cheek in her hand. They shared soft wet kisses in the moonlight that managed to shine through the passing clouds, Sango's resolve breaking as warmth overtook her.

By now Kagome had tugged the band around Sango's waist away, free to slide her hand along toned muscles. She whispered in Sango's ear, "You know, your taiji-ya uniform shows off all your curves…" she squeezed her hip, "but your kimono is easier to get in to."

Sango's breathing was growing heavy as Kagome pushed onwards. "Kagome-chan…"

Kagome kissed her again. "Just Kagome… Sango."

Sango blushed and Kagome slipped her kimono off a shoulder, allowing her to trail kisses from Sango's neck to that spot. Her face moved back to Sango's neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin while Sango groaned. A hand came to rest on Sango's bosom, petting through the kimono. Sango squirmed in protest, but Kagome felt her body say otherwise. She parted the clothing to reach a hand in and touch the warm skin of her chest, the hand on Sango's abdomen coming up to brush the side of her breast.

Sango's back arched, feeling nimble fingers coming to touch her sensitive areas. Arms bound, Sango was prevented from keeping Kagome's hands away. She had to endure Kagome's fondling; the ministrations that made her pant and wither.

Kagome did away with her brassiere, pressing her chest against Sango's and hugging her close. Any thoughts Sango was having became blurred, only feeling the heat and sensation of Kagome against her. Kagome reached lower, fingertips moving across Sango's pubic line.

She gasped and muttered, "Kagome… wait…"

"It won't hurt, Sango." Kagome smirked, breathing, "It'll be quite the opposite." She pressed her palm just below Sango's waistline, the taiji-ya responding by pulling on her restraints and rocking her head side to side.

"Oh, goodness. I was just taking a midnight stroll when look at what appears before me." The girls looked over to see Kusari observing them with interest, before then pointedly turning with a wave. "Well, sorry to interrupt."

Sango's intellect flickered on and she called, "Kusari, wait! Can't you do something about this?"

Kusari looked back at her. "It seems like Kagome-chan has it covered to me." He sniggered, "In a manner of speaking." Sango's blazing glare made him rethink the matter, so he revealed a small bottle from within his sleeve. "Well, I do have this solution here which could rid Kagome-chan of my sake's effects…"

"What!?" Sango tilt her body forward. "How long have you had that for?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter now," he answered dismissively. "What matters is that I have it and can promptly administer it." He pulled Kagome away from Sango, the schoolgirl attempting to resist.

She leaned away from him and exclaimed, "No, let me go! I… I want to give Sango my virginity!" Sango herself nearly fainted.

"Yes, yes… here you go!" Kusari poured the vial's contents into her open mouth.

After she had swallowed it, Kagome's eyes became hazy. Her body swayed for a moment, almost hypnotically. She went limp, slumping down onto her legs with lidded eyes. Sango blinked, wondering what kind of effect the potion was having on her. A moment later the miko's eyes fluttered open. Slowly Kagome glanced around her surroundings, not quite comprehending what she was seeing. Then she shrieked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Wha-What's going on!?" Kagome questioned in a shrill voice.

"You were about to consummate with Sango-chan." Kusari answered her without a shred of hesitation, half-grinning.

Kagome's eyes and mouth were wide in disbelief. She turned to Sango who was still strung up with her kimono undone. Sango turned away from her gaze with a blush, not using her own words to verify Kusari's. Kagome flushed as well, now believing this to be true and the only explanation for the situation she found herself in.

"Well, you two do what you must." Kusari swaggered back towards the village. "I think I'll be having some sweet dreams tonight."

Sango's rage towards the Metal Brother returned at his indecency, but then dwindled when she remembered Kagome sitting there half-naked.

She wasn't moving; her arms still around her chest and legs close together. Her tone was sheepish when she spoke. "Um… Sango-chan…"

"I-It's okay." Sango shifted her own legs uncomfortably. "It's not your fault this happened." She glanced at Kagome. "So… do you think you can get me down from here?"

Kagome watched her with considering eyes, which gradually began to suggest something Sango had seen earlier. "Actually… I think I like you like that."

* * *

Me: I'll probably post another story as a bonus for waiting so long. 


	31. Story 31: If Kagome Were to Do It

Me: Here's the bonus; hope you like it.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

  
Story 31: If Kagome Were to Do It

Boring, boring, boring. Everything was beginning to look the same; Pathway, trees, river, field, repeat. They were walking in silence that was deafening, resulting in Kagome's mind trailing to thoughts about school. This just weighed her down even more. She glanced beside her at Inuyasha, who was surprisingly looking just as tired. Ahead of them Miroku was with Sango, Kirara perched on her shoulder with Shippo at their feet.

Kagome studied the back of their heads. Miroku with his short hair tied into a ponytail; how would that look undone? Shippo with his bow peeking out from behind his fluffy hair. Sango and her long dark hair kept together with a white ribbon. Kagome watched it sway from side to side like a pendulum. Side to side, side to side… Her trance was broken when she found her eyes had gone too far and were now watching Sango's hips.

She blushed and Inuyasha asked what was wrong, but she said it was nothing. He sighed and went back to his previous mood. Kagome's mind was still on what she had seen of Sango however. She looked at Miroku and thought of how he always tried to touch Sango. Anywhere, it didn't matter. Her eyes went back to Sango.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Kagome pointed to the side and everyone followed her direction.

Suddenly Sango stiffened, and she turned to smack Miroku with Hiraikotsu.

"Ow!" Miroku's hand went to his head. "What was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for!" Sango seethed.

Miroku watched her with one eye open as he rubbed his head. "I really don't."

Sango grit her teeth. "You were touching me again!"

"Huh? No I wasn't."

"Of course you were! Who else would do it?"

"But if I had done it I would have remembered feeling a sense of gratification from – OW!" Miroku was once again battered by the bone boomerang.

"Perverted Houshi!" was all Sango said before storming down the path by herself.

Miroku rubbed his swollen face. "What's going on?"

"Keh. I think as time passes your habit gets even worse," Inuyasha said from behind.

The monk whirled around. "But I didn't do it!"

"Poor Sango," Shippo mused. Kirara mewed.

"Kagome-sama, you believe me don't you?" He stood in front of her with pleading eyes.

"Um…" Kagome looked away guiltily.

Inuyasha strode past them, choosing to ignore Miroku's appeal. "Come on, let's go."

Kagome apologized, "Sorry, Miroku-sama," before stepping to the side. She was apologizing for more than the monk knew.

Miroku was left standing in the middle of the path alone. "Nooo! Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Sango continued to walk up ahead by herself, followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku bringing up the rear. After discussing it amongst themselves and then waiting for a weary Miroku for consultation, the latter part of the group decided it would be best to rest for the day. Kagome jogged up to catch Sango and relay the message to her. After a nod in response the two joined the others under a nearby tree out in the field. While they settled, Sango merely dropped her bag and Hiraikotsu, announcing dryly that she was going to collect wood for the fire.

When she had walked away Shippo said, "I think she's still upset with Miroku."

Inuyasha nodded. "Definitely."

"I didn't!"

"Um… I think I'll go give Sango-chan some company."

"Yeah, okay," Inuyasha said with exhaustion.

"Kagome-sama, will you talk to her for me?"

Kagome gave him a sympathetic expression. "Don't worry, Miroku-sama. Thing's will work out."

When she had found Sango nearby some tattered bushes, she said that she wanted to help her. Sango simply nodded, continuing with her work. Kagome watched her nonchalantly go about picking out wood, having not said a word to the younger girl since she joined her. "Um… Sango-chan… about what happened on the trail…"

Sango suddenly stiffened and tore into a rant. "That Houshi-sama! It's bad enough that he gropes me, but then denying it when he obviously did it? I can't believe him!"

"Uh, Sango-chan…" Kagome rubbed her arm. "Miroku-sama really didn't do it."

"What?" Sango turned around. "That's silly. If he didn't do it, then who did?"

Kagome felt her face grow warm. "Well… I did."

Sango stared at her. "...You?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome bowed her head. "I know I shouldn't have done that to you." She opened her eyes cautiously to look at Sango. "Are you going to slap me?"

Sango still watched her with surprised eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Well with Miroku-sama, you –"

"I wouldn't be able to bring myself to slap you over that, Kagome-chan," Sango interrupted looking sheepish. "Anyway, you apologized so it's okay now." She paused. "But… why did you do it in the first place?"

"Oh, I… just wanted to see what would happen if I did."

"Huh? So, you did it for your own amusement?"

"Well I was kind of bored and –"

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better," Sango retorted sarcastically. "Maybe I should do it to you and see how you like it."

"R-Really?" Kagome backed away from her warily.

Sango blushed at Kagome's reaction. "I'm joking!" She turned her back to her and muttered, "I'd never do that…" Arms came around her waist from behind to hug her. "Kagome-chan?" Hands abruptly came up to cup Sango's chest. "Ah! K-Kagome-chan, what are you doing!?"

"Girls do this all the time in manga and anime," Kagome replied over her shoulder.

"H-Huh?" An incredible crimson spread across her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, but –" Sango felt her strength leaving, only aware of the odd sensation of Kagome's touch. "Stop…!"

Kagome did stop. Actually, both of them froze when they saw Miroku standing before them, eyes wide and eyebrows high. Kagome reeled away from Sango, clenching her hands and putting them against her chest protectively.

"Uh… I was coming to talk to you Sango, but… if you're busy, well…" He couldn't stop the goofy grin coming over him.

Anger washed over the embarrassment Sango previously had. "Houshi-sama, you're as perverted as ever!"

"So I guess you were the one who touched Sango earlier, right Kagome-sama?" Miroku sighed. "Well, your skill is something to behold. So forward…"

"I-It's not like that!" Kagome protested.

Sango twitched, not believing that this was happening. "Look you two! I'm not some object to fondle over whenever you feel like it; I'm a _person_ and you should respect that."

Miroku and Kagome quieted; Sango standing between them with her hands balled into fists.

"Sorry, Sango," Miroku finally replied. He puffed his chest. "Well, we should get back;" He turned to leave, "best not to leave Inuyasha with only Shippo and Kirara."

Sango watched him go exasperatedly. "He didn't say he'd stop, did he?"

"No, he didn't." Kagome walked in line with Sango. She tilted her gaze downwards. "I'm sorry too, Sango-chan. Even after I did it the first time and apologized I still –"

Her face was brought back up by Sango's finger. Their eyes met for a moment. Then Sango used her free hand to smack Kagome lightly on the cheek before moving her hands away. Kagome looked at her startlingly.

Sango smirked. "That was for earlier."

Kagome put a hand to her inflicted cheek and giggled. "Ow…"

* * *

Me: Okay, I'm officially out of ideas for one-shots. If I ever do come up with something in the future though, it'll be posted. 


	32. Story 32: Unidentified Flying Feelings

Me: It has been oh-so-long since I had another one-shot, but here it is – I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

  
Story 32: Unidentified Flying Feelings

She dragged her fingers down the glass of the machine and was tempted to bang her head against it.

Eri peered inside at the yet to be liberated plush. "These UFO Catcher things are harder than they look, huh?"

Hands on her hips, Yuka commented, "Kagome, this is your seventh try. You're better off buying one in stores than wasting your money trying to win it."

"That's too expensive though…" Kagome's eyes bore through the glass, staring longingly at the prize she was trying to win.

"Do you want one of us to try getting it for you?" Eri suggested.

Kagome shook her head. "No; but thanks for offering. It's my fault that since I'm always… uh… sick, that Souta had to miss that Super Sentai show. The least I can do is to try and win this for him."

Ayumi put her hands together and chirped, "Hey, Kagome-chan, I have an idea. Why don't you try making one for Souta-kun instead?"

"Making? You mean like sewing one?" Kagome highly doubted that since she could barely sew two separate pieces of cloth together that she had the ability to make a stuffed toy. "Um… I don't think I'd be able to do that."

"It's not like you're having much luck with the UFO Catcher either," remarked Yuka. "Why not at least try it?"

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, I'll help you," Ayumi assured her. "I've done these kinds of things before, it'll be easy!"

'Says the person who's done this before.' Kagome sighed, eyes glancing through the machine's glass. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"

The girls were lead by Ayumi to a craft store she often visited to collect the materials Kagome would need. Ayumi helped her pick out the proper fabric, needles and thread she would require to sew her project, all the while explaining to Kagome how she would need to properly measure, cut, and sew it together in order for her to stuff it with cotton or polyester fiber.

During this lesson, Yuka and Eri had wandered off to browse through the store on their own. When Kagome and Ayumi had found them, the two girls were huddled around a shelf.

"Hey, we're done," Kagome greeted with her arms full of sewing materials. "What are you two looking at?"

The girls turned to reveal the display before them. Yuka held up the package in her hand and answered, "Templates for sewing stuffed bears."

"Stuffed bears?" Kagome's eyebrows rose. "You want to sew something like that?"

Eri waved a hand in front of her own face. "Ah, not really. We were just talking about how if you make a stuffed bear named after yourself and give it to someone you like, that person would reciprocate the feelings you have for them."

"Really?" The surprise in Kagome's manner grew.

Yuka gave her an amused grin. "Well of course we can't say that it's true, but it's one of those romantic things that's nice to think about."

Kagome however was only half paying attention to Yuka's words. She was currently focused on a debate occurring within her, eyes locked on the templates before her.

As if reading her mind, Eri inquired, "Do you want one of these Kagome?"

The other girl snapped out of it and hopelessly tried to reply with composure. "Uh – w-well… n-not really; I mean, I don't think I need it or anything, but… uh…"

Smiles soon appeared on her friends' faces.

"Ohh, that's right – you probably want to make one for the person you like, huh?" teased Yuka.

"Eh? No, I –"

"If that's the case, then you should pick one out while we're here," added Eri.

"I really don't –"

"You should probably get one, Kagome-chan," Ayumi advised. "It'll help you get some sewing practice before you have to make the plush for your brother."

Overwhelmed by her friends' comments, Kagome spun around and stalked off saying, "You guys, I don't need something like that!" She didn't even bother turning to see what her friends' reactions were. Instead, she went around the corner to take cover behind one of the looming shelves in the store.

She sighed at her friends' persistence. Where did people come up with these things? She glanced down at the materials in her arms. After a moment of thought, she went to find some more fabric and thread.

- - -

"I'm back!" Kagome announced as she flipped open the curtain.

Shippo of course bounced up to her exclaiming, "Kagome, welcome back!"

"It's about time," Inuyasha remarked from his place on the wooden floor.

Kagome glared at him and dropped her bag with at thud. "Is that all you have to say to me!?" Her tone was harsher than would be expected, but the girl was in a pleasant mood and wasn't about to let Inuyasha ruin it so soon.

The hanyou jumped at this, and had enough sense to mutter out, "Welcome back…"

Satisfied, Kagome stooped down and pulled out a treat for Shippo. As she handed it to him she asked, "Where are the others?"

Shippo tore open the box and replied, "There are some youkai at the outskirts of the village, so they went to take care if them."

"Oh…" Kagome couldn't help feeling some of her good mood dissipate. "So, why are you here instead of helping them, Inuyasha?"

"They don't need me to help take care of a few measly youkai. Anyway, they said I should be here in case you came back during this time."

"They?" echoed Kagome, almost uncertainly. "You mean… both Miroku-sama and Sango-chan said that?"

Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled. "Hm? Well…" His gaze moved to the ceiling as he thought. "I guess it was really Sango who told me that."

Something dropped inside Kagome. "Oh… I see…" It seemed she had allowed Inuyasha to disrupt her mood anyway.

By the time Miroku, Sango and Kirara had returned, Kagome had once again left the village.

"You don't know where Kagome-sama went?" Miroku found it strange that Inuyasha would allow her to go off on her own without putting up a fight.

"I'm not her mother!" Inuyasha retorted. "Even I know by now that when something's bothering her she'll just go off on her own to brood over it."

"What did you do this time?" Sango asked with a jaded tone in her voice.

Her accusation got a rise out of Inuyasha and he glared at her. "Why must it have been _me_ who did something to get her upset? All I did was tell her what you told me and then she decided to leave after just getting here."

"What I…" Sango thought back to what she had said to Inuyasha before she had left with Kirara and Miroku. Being a good deal brighter than Inuyasha, it dawned on her why Kagome had left, and her heart sunk just a little. "Oh… I see…" She turned and left without another word, not paying attention when Miroku called her name.

She honestly didn't think Kagome would be so affected by what she told Inuyasha. It was just the norm for Inuyasha to be the one to wait for Kagome; that was why she suggested it. As she continued to mull over it however, she began to believe that Kagome was justified in her reaction.

Her stroll was bringing her close to the bone-eater's well, and Sango sighed knowing there was really no point, as Kagome was likely to be long gone by now. As the distance between her and her destination shortened, Sango thought she could hear someone's voice up ahead. She stopped to see the form of a girl sitting next to a large yellow bag in front of the well. With quick stealth Sango crossed into the bushes to hide from Kagome's sight. She crept closer to get a better view, being careful not to give her hiding place away.

"I don't know what I'm doing… should I go back?"

'… Is she talking to herself?' Sango continued to skulk around to view Kagome's face.

"It doesn't really matter that you said that… right, Sango-chan?"

Sango's chest clenched and she nearly tripped herself as she moved behind the bushes and trees. Did Kagome know she was there? She stilled, but Kagome neither said another word nor turned to look at her. Inching closer and around the trunks, Sango found what Kagome was looking at; and apparently speaking to – what seemed to be a plush, miniature version of the taiji-ya herself. She felt her mouth open slightly at this strange sight.

A great sigh escaped Kagome. "Great, I'm talking to an inanimate object." She looked at the plush somberly. "But… it could have been you that stayed behind to wait for me… I mean, it would have made more sense, right? Considering… I guess I just want some kind of acknowledgement." Hesitantly, her body leaned in to kiss its painted lips. While it elated no reaction from the doll, the real Sango watching all this from the side felt herself turn bright red.

"Spying on Kagome-sama, are we?"

Sango jumped at the unexpected voice from behind her, and restrained herself from making any noise which may have drawn Kagome's attention. She sent Miroku a glare, though she wasn't sure how effective it was as she could still feel warmth on her face.

The monk didn't seem to be paying attention however, pointedly peering out into the open space where Kagome sat by the well. "My, my…" He suddenly turned to look at Sango with a grin which she became wary of. "Well, what are doing standing here – give her the real thing!" Before Sango could react, Miroku had slapped her on the back and pushed her out, stumbling into the open with leaves shaking out of the bushes she trampled through.

Once she had steadied herself, her gaze immediately went to the startled Kagome who was now staring at her with the plush fallen in her lap.

"Sango-chan, w-what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I-I… um…" No reasonable explanation could come to Sango other than the truth, which she did _not_ want Kagome to know. Her mind was occupied mentally sending strings of curses to the monk she knew was still watching all this in hiding.

A pink colour came over Kagome's cheeks as she realized something. "D-Did you see… um…" She refused to finish this sentence, instead taking Sango's flustered expression as a 'yes.' Her hands snatched up the plush into her arms, and she turned away from Sango like a frightened child. From behind she heard the rustling of grass, and then sensed Sango sitting down.

"Kagome-chan… I'm sorry for… spying on you." The last few words left bitterness in her mouth; spying was something she usually associated with Miroku's lechery.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and strengthened the hold she had on the plush in her arms. She felt vulnerable; of all people, it had to be Sango that had seen her interacting with the plush in such an embarrassing way. Her voice was feeble and watery as she said, "I didn't want you to see… see me doing that… I feel foolish." She couldn't see Sango's reaction, but heard a gentle voice reply:

"I don't think of it that way. Inuyasha told me what happened when you came back. I'm sorry I said that to him. I should have been the one to stay and wait for you. It's just always been you and Inuyasha for so long; I think I'm used to that… instead of it being you and I."

Finally Kagome turned to see Sango, a soft flush on the taiji-ya's face.

"Do you… forgive me?" the elder girl stammered.

The instantaneous response she received was Kagome falling into her body, grasping her shoulders. Her warm touch swept away Sango's unease, and she yielded to closing her eyes and touching Kagome back.

"Blaming yourself for my moment of insanity… you're really sweet Sango-chan," Kagome murmured against her.

"W-What?" Sango pushed Kagome back at arm's length. "I don't think you're –" She stopped short, as Kagome's cracking giggles told her that she had been joking. After an exasperated sigh, Sango said, "But you know, I would rather you tell the real me what's been troubling you."

Her giggles subsiding into a smile, Kagome nodded. Taking a moment to ponder, she leaned in and whispered, "Can I kiss the real you as well?" Sango's subsequent blush and stuttering very much pleased Kagome. There was nothing like a little teasing of Sango to lighten the schoolgirl's spirits.

She watched curiously as Sango fumbled her hands across the ground to pick up a stone and shoot it into the trees where she had staggered out from earlier. The sound of a collision and yelp of pain further piqued her interest. "Was that Miro-"

Kagome's inquiry was left hanging; her lips far too busy being kissed by Sango's own. Her focus had shifted to the caress of Sango's lips, and the way her hand slithered up from her chin to her cheek.

When they came apart, Kagome once again saw through a slight haze, the colour red painting Sango's expression. "How long are you going to keep blushing when we kiss?" she teased.

Her colour only intensifying, Sango indignantly retorted, "How long are you going to keep looking dazed when we finish?" This remark didn't have the desired effect on Kagome however, only making her smile grow.

As she shifted her leg, Kagome felt something brush against her. She looked down at the Sango plush she had made, its expression beaming up at her from the bed of grass it laid upon. Kagome picked it up and examined it thoughtfully. "I guess I'll just keep this at home."

"Kagome-chan, would you be able to make another one of those?"

"Sure; who is it for?"

"Myself." When Kagome's expression reflected perplexity, she added, "Please design it to look like you."

Now it was Kagome who was blushing wildly. "Wha-What?"

Sango smiled pleasantly. "One shouldn't be without the other, don't you think?"

Slowly, her thoughts came together and Kagome returned the smile. "You're absolutely right."

* * *

Me: Yay, another one added to the collection.

For anyone reading "The Other Way," I'm still working on it…


	33. Story 33: Atsui

Me: I've wanted to write another of these oneshots for a while now but had no plot ideas. The weather lately has been hot though, so… here's this.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 33: Atsui

The air was thick with humidity as the sun beat down overhead. The heat was unbearable, and it was all Sango could do to keep cool. She was sitting in the shade of a tree by the river in Kaede's village, her yukata pulled up so she could hang her legs over the bank to dip in the water. The sleeves of her yukata were tied back as she polished Hiraikotsu and worked to the sound of cicadas. A sharp coldness assaulted her cheek, and the cloth in her hand slipped across the bone boomerang. She looked up and saw Kagome grinning at her, holding the source of the chilly feeling near her face. Sango recognized it as one of those frozen sweets Kagome had brought from home in what she called a cooler.

"I thought you could use this." Kagome sat next to her and placed the treat between them in the grass.

Sango thanked her and watched as Kagome pulled off her shoes and socks to slip them in the water beside her.

"Ah… that's nice…" She leant back on her arms tilted her face to the sky. When she did so, it allowed Sango to see a small pile of books resting to Kagome's other side.

"Studying?"

With a groan Kagome brought her head back down, a sour look on her face. "Yeah, summer homework… but it's too hot to think."

"Oh… Why'd you bring them then?"

Kagome gave her a lazy smile before picking up one of the notebooks. She waved it close to her face and said, "They make great fans."

Sango obligingly laughed while hoping the younger girl was able to keep up with the work. It'd been a few days now since they stopped by the village, and Inuyasha was growing restless with each passing day. The aching summer weather wasn't helping much, though it did seem to discourage Miroku from venturing off in search of women to court. Although if he did, it wouldn't bother Sango as much nowadays…

She turned her attention to Kagome, who was wearing something the taiji-ya had never seen before. Typically when Kagome passed through the well she would come dressed in her school uniform. Presently however, Kagome was wearing curious garments which seemed to reveal more of her skin than usual. She still wore a short pleated skirt, though it was pale blue rather than green, and had a chain of small hearts strung from one side. Her top was a different matter; sleeveless and lavender in colour with a low neckline. Sango supposed she had chosen this outfit due to certain circumstances, but it still managed to hold her interest as her eyes skimmed over the girl.

"_Aauugh!_ It's so hot!" Kagome swept the bangs from her eyes irritably. In an attempt to get cooler, she reached down and hitched the hem of her skirt dangerously high and began to fan the newly exposed area.

Sango thought the weather had just gotten warmer. As a distraction from said weather she returned to polishing Hiraikotsu, though now with increased vigor.

Kagome observed Sango as she worked, her quick movements eventually slowing down with the strain. She continued to watch her rub the weapon in measured strokes, the cloth going up the smooth bone and down again. Soon Kagome was imagining the taiji-ya rubbing something altogether different; she turned away and quickly passed the notebook across her face. This heat was truly something. She pulled the base of her top out to fan the skin beneath, and no sooner had she done so was there a loud splash in the river, water surging up to rain over the girls.

For a moment Kagome was stunned, wondering how that happened. She looked over to Sango who appeared just as astonished, but was staring at something in the water. Kagome followed her stare which led to the source – Hiraikotsu was sitting in the riverbed. Kagome figured it must have somehow slipped out of Sango's grasp. Again she turned to the older girl, who held her face in her hands and was surely contemplating her clumsiness as well as what work had gone to waste.

With a pitying smile Kagome's gaze dropped to her side, and she saw the popsicle she had brought growing moist. She picked it up and held it out to Sango. "Here, take a break and relax."

Sango looked at ice pop, a little sorrowful for having left it so long. "Mm… thank you." She took it from her and Kagome gazed back across the river.

The sun was beginning to sink, but humidity continued to hang in the air. Kagome set aside her notebook, now spotted with water but not worse for wear. She swirled her legs in the river absentmindedly and vaguely wondered if her toes had yet turned to prunes. She glanced at Sango's own legs in the water before turning her gaze upwards to Sango herself.

Eating something as cumbersome as a popsicle was not something Sango was used to, especially as it had already begun to melt. Kagome noted the fretful expression she had as she tried to keep the sweet liquid dribbling to a minimum, and resisted the urge to laugh. Eventually Sango had the situation under control, and she leant back on one arm to take in the scenery before her and eat.

Kagome studied Sango's face in the softening light. There was a mist of the after effect of tending to Hiraikotsu upon her forehead. Strands of hair from her bangs were damp and beads sweat glistened and slid from her temple to her jawline. It was a strange attraction which Kagome found fascinating, as Sango's popsicle seemed to perspire as well. She saw Sango catch the coloured drips with her tongue and bring it up to the tip of the ice. Sango's consumption of the popsicle was methodical – and with every lick, suck, and nip, Kagome took it in earnest. The schoolgirl swallowed and wet her lips; she found herself growing thirsty.

"Sango-chan, it's dripping."

As Sango glanced at Kagome, she pulled the popsicle away from her mouth. She was about to search for any offending drops when Kagome took hold of her wrist and held it back. Sango blinked bewilderedly while Kagome stared at something she could not see – how pink and moist her lips had become from the flavoured ice. She leant in and tasted their cool sweetness; a refreshing kiss. When she broke away Sango had a flush on her face.

For a moment she looked surprised and questioning at Kagome; but then it softened and Kagome read it as an invitation. Their lips touched again with more heart, Sango's gradually being warmed by Kagome's. With this sip Kagome desired more. She tenderly licked and sucked on Sango's lips like Sango had done with the popsicle; and took the drink to quench her thirst at Sango's parted mouth.

Gently, Kagome pushed Sango back against the grass, her legs coming out of the water for proper leverage. All the while Sango's popsicle was leaving rosy trails down her hand and fingers, melting in the heat. It was an odd sensation, simultaneously feeling hot and cold. Sango couldn't tell apart the muggy weather air from their warm breaths. Though the sun was going down the temperature was rising, and Sango squirmed at the suffocating hold of her yukata. Kagome must have noticed this, for she pulled back the collar of her yukata and blew across to cool and tickle her.

Sango vaguely wondered how much more of this Kagome wanted to do before she said, "Kagome-chan… it's wet."

Instantly Kagome bolted up, her face a deep red. "W-W-What?"

Sango sat up, a quizzical expression crossing her features. She showed Kagome her hand, dyed with pink paths and holding a wooden stick. "It's melted."

"… O-Oh…" Kagome relaxed and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

The taiji-ya raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What did you think I meant?"

Kagome nervously cleared the back of her throat and replied, "Nothing…" She reached to fix Sango's yukata, and as she pulled it slipped her fingers through to stroke Sango's skin. It was clammy, but Kagome found she liked it. "You should get washed."

Sango looked down at the placement of Kagome's hand over her chest. She put her own hand over it and said softly, "Will you come with me?"

They caught each other's gaze and thought the temperature had spiked again.

* * *

Me: Yeah, that's it… kinda dumb, lol. The AC is working now!


	34. Story 34: Mr Raindrop

Me: The result of a humid day…

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 34: Mr. Raindrop

"We shouldn't have gone out so far."

"But we might have been seen."

"Well…" A faint colour appeared on the sixteen year-old's face. "We wouldn't need to do so much…"

The other girl nudged an arm against her playfully and replied, "Is that really okay with you?" She smiled as she noticed her company's complexion deepen.

They were standing just inside the entrance of a cave, gazing out at the tumultuous amount of rain. It pounded the ground so fiercely that each drop bounced and caused a ripple of water to appear across the landscape. The rushing sound from the sky was the only thing other than their own voices that the girls could hear.

"How long do you think it'll last?"

With a slight roll of her eyes Kagome responded, "Sango-chan, is that all you can think about?" She turned and searched for something in the cavern to amuse herself with, since Sango seemed determined to stare out at the downpour.

Sango watched the rain with some disconcertion. She knew this was going to happen once the skies had grown grey, but Kagome insisted they would have time to return before it fell – and like always, Sango gave in. It seemed that whenever Kagome dragged her along on one of their… escapades… some kind of trouble was soon to follow. It was peculiar…

She glanced behind her and saw Kagome at one side of the cave, scraping at the ground with a small stick. Curious, she came close to see what Kagome was illustrating. Upon the dirt floor she had drawn a triangle with a line going through it, piercing through the base. Underneath the triangle Kagome had written her own name on the left side of the line, and Sango's on the right. "… What are you doing?"

Kagome continued to dig the ground, deepening her strokes as she explained. "Sometimes in my time people draw an image like this one as a way to show who's a couple. I've seen it often enough scribbled on blackboards in school as gossip. This," she pointed at the triangle and the line running through, "is supposed to be an umbrella. Japanese people consider umbrellas to be romantic because if two people are sharing one, it requires them to stand close together."

A light flickered on in Sango's mind as she absorbed this information. "Is that why you gave me one to share with Houshi-sama?"

"Yeah… and guess what?" Kagome discarded the stick and rummaged in her backpack, pulling out a light blue object.

Recognizing it as Kagome's umbrella, Sango gaped at it. "You had that all along? Why didn't you take it out when it began to rain?"

An inkling of a pout developed in Kagome's expression. She rose to pace toward Sango, and almost in a murmur said, "Well, I thought once we got here we could…" The last part of the sentence was said in Sango's ear, which turned red as soon as it was uttered.

"L-Let's go!" Sango blindly grabbed the umbrella from Kagome's hand and popped it open.

Kagome grinned to herself. She would have been happy with either proposal Sango chose.

Together under cover of the umbrella they stepped out into the storm, Sango gripping the handle as they walked.

As much as Kagome had told her this was supposed to be romantic, Sango couldn't help noting how heavy the rain was. It hit the umbrella noisily and her sandals were making unpleasant wet squishes in the moistened terrain. The weather was wild, droplets of water being carried by the wind to dampen their clothes. Sango's hold on the umbrella tightened as it threatened to be carried off in bluster. Just when she was contemplating that perhaps they should have waited it out in the cave, Sango felt Kagome lean in and wrap her arms around her own. The warm physical contact felt reassuring, and Sango's trepidation washed away with the rain.

It was however replaced by another thought. "… You're not going to try and grope me, are you?"

"… Maybe."

* * *

Me: Oh, Kagome… lol.


	35. Story 35: Of Lovers and Ladies

Me: Wow… the IY manga is over… it kind of makes me feel like not writing any more of these; but I will – so onward ho to the next story!

I had a thought when I was watching an episode of the Ken Blade filler mini-arc in the anime.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!  
The initial dialogue is from the Anime-Kraze fansub.

* * *

Story 35: Of Lovers and Ladies

With the sound of Akitoki Houjou's grumbling stomach, Kagome prepared some instant ramen and split it between them. As she handed Houjou his cup and chopsticks she said, "I'm sorry, there isn't much, but here you go."

Houjou received the food gratefully and with much vigor. "I am so honoured to be able to eat food prepared by your own two hands."

"Er, having someone say that much over cup ramen…"

After only one slurp of the noodles an odd sound escaped Houjou and he quivered.

Noticing this reaction, Kagome inquired, "Did you not like it?"

"I wouldn't think such a thing!" he quickly replied. "It's a delicacy, a delicacy! I am envious of any man that is able to eat your homemade food!"

"Well…" A vision of Inuyasha crossed Kagome's mind. She shook her head to clear him out. "I don't exactly have anyone like that yet."

"Oh, I see. Well, now that I think about it, the two traveling with you are a monk and a hanyou, so I can't say they are worthy of you."

"Eh?" Hojou's observation of her companions encouraged Kagome to consider this as well. She knew she had feelings for Inuyasha, but she wasn't sure how deep his were for her. There were his feelings for Kikyou to consider after all. With that taken into account, to hear Houjou think of him as unworthy actually caused a hint of satisfaction to rise in her. As for Miroku, she was sorry Sango would have to put up with his lechery ways.

This thought sparked a certain notion in Kagome's psyche. She wasn't sure if it was because her ankle hurt, or it simply seemed a palpable idea, but Kagome gave voice to it before she had time to ponder over the words. "What about the taiji-ya?"

The noodles spluttered out of Houjou's mouth. He looked at her with wide eyes and stammered, "W-What?"

"The youkai taiji-ya. I'm also traveling with her, you know."

"Um… yes, but uh…" Houjou was at a loss for words. Was she serious? The intense look she had fixed on him seemed to radiate that she was.

"Houjou-kun…" Kagome conditioned her tone to sound smooth and serious. "What do you think of her?"

The boy blinked at her rapidly and felt his face heat up. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Kagome with another girl, but here she was asking him his opinion of the taiji-ya.

Seeing as how he wasn't responding, Kagome tried to stimulate an answer. "Exterminating demons is a respectable position, don't you think?"

"Um… well yes… I suppose."

She kept the ball rolling. "Plus she's strong, kind, and sometimes she'll have these moments when –" Kagome stopped herself abruptly. She was supposed to be getting Houjou to say these things, not herself. Embarrassed, Kagome quieted her spirit and looked away.

Houjou noted it, and perhaps it was this which encouraged him to say something. "Well… she does appear to be of good character…" He hesitated, not wishing to offend her. "But Kagome-sama… is she really the sort of person you can imagine yourself with?"

Kagome's being shook at the way Houjou was taking the conversation so sincerely. She had planned for him to be flustered, shocked, and indeed it did begin that way; but now things were taking a different turn.

"Even if she's not…" Houjou gazed up to look at the moon and the stars. "Somewhere under this endless sky, there must be a person that's destined to be with you."

"Destiny… huh?"

- - -

From the cover of a tree Houjou watched over Kagome and her friends. He gazed at the girl he supposed he loved, to the other whom he thought she did. Houjou still wasn't sure of the concept of two of the same gender being together that way. A shudder came over him as he recalled his earlier encounter with Suzaku. From what he could tell however, the taiji-ya wasn't as… "outgoing" as Suzaku was. In fact, she seemed perfectly normal… and right. Houjou heaved a great sigh and resigned himself to his own destiny.

"Excuse me!"

The group by the grave turned round and saw Houjou striding toward them. He stopped beside Sango, looking like he was about to burst. Resolutely, he took a deep bow before her and declared:

"Please take good care of Kagome-sama!" Afterwards he straightened himself and turned tail into the forest, not even giving them a second glance.

Even after he had gone they continued to stare into the place he had disappeared, absolutely dumbfounded by his performance.

Inuyasha was first to break the tension. "… What was that about?"

"It looked like he was talking to Sango, didn't it?" Shippo noted.

Miroku set his gaze upon the girl. "Sango, what did he mean?"

"… I… don't know…" Out of all of them Sango was the most baffled.

No one noticed Kagome chuckling to herself by the side.


	36. Story 36: Hearts and Arrows

Me: Watching an IY movie marathon spurred the idea for this story.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz Media, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 36: Hearts and Arrows

It was a sort of game to her, imagining herself as Cupid. The winged boy inspired romantic notions to entertain her thoughts in conjunction with her need for archery. In contrast to these fanciful ideas however, the girl needed to be serious when it came to putting her skills to use in battle.

Lately she had been practicing her aim, using the convenience of trees as targets. Every so often at least one of her companions would come by to keep her company, or watch for any progress.

"I think you're getting better."

Kagome narrowed her eyes after the arrow which had flown into the woods beyond. She was sure that comment was meant as comfort since her arrows no longer had an affinity for the branches; considering what just happened however, it sounded very sarcastic to her ears. Shaking her head with a sigh, Kagome had a feeling she would make a poor Cupid indeed.

She looked at the girl sitting off to the side, a girl far more skilled with weapons than she was. It wasn't simply her boomerang of bone the girl equipped, but blades and various small things which she kept hidden within her taiji-ya uniform. When she thought about it, Kagome really was amazed with her proficiency.

Curious, she tilted her head and asked, "Sango-chan, have you ever used a bow and arrow before?"

"A little, when I was younger."

The reply heightened Kagome's interest, resulting in an excited thought. "Do you think you can show me?"

"Hm? Why not ask Kaede to?"

This wasn't the answer Kagome was hoping for, and she felt a little dispirited. "You're right…" She turned away to gaze forlornly in the distance. "Someone like you probably doesn't want to deal with a klutz like me…"

"Huh?" Sango blinked at her bewilderedly. Kagome usually didn't talk about herself that way. She saw the schoolgirl put a hand to her cheek and sigh, her shoulders sagging as she did so. Feeling perfectly manipulated, Sango let out a sigh of her own before saying, "Okay, I get it…" Instantly Kagome spun about with a satisfied grin on her face. Sango had to repress another exasperated sigh from escaping. "Okay, shoot another arrow so I can check your form."

Kagome did as she was told, taking careful aim and releasing the arrow just shy of hitting the tree trunk.

Nodding, Sango said, "Your arms shift slightly when releasing the arrow. It's causing your aim to be off."

"Oh, okay." Kagome tried again, focused on keeping her arms steady. When she released, the twang of the string caused a wobble, but the arrow hit the trunk. "A… alright!" She pumped her arms, elated that Sango's advice had produced some improvement.

"Congratulations, Kagome-chan."

Kagome looked to see Sango smiling at her, and she beamed. "Hey, Sango-chan, can you shoot one?"

"Eh? Well…"

"Please?" Now that the idea was in her head Kagome wouldn't let it go. "I'd like to see how you look when you do."

Though a bit hesitant at first, Sango figured it might help Kagome's own skills. "Okay, but keep in mind it's been a while since I've done it." She got up and took the bow from Kagome, along with an arrow.

Kagome stood back and observed as Sango loaded the bow. When she brought it up to aim, the younger girl's eyes widened. She had never seen Sango use a bow and arrow before, and seeing them in her hands now excited her. Sango looked just as comfortable holding them as with Hiraikotsu. True and steady, with a look of concentration, Sango let go of the arrow so it struck the middle of the tree with a sharp thump.

Kagome's lips parted slightly in awe. Her gaze shifted to Sango, who appeared just as surprised with the result. "A… amazing, Sango-chan!"

"Um, I'm sure that was just a lucky shot."

"It doesn't matter if it was, you looked cool."

"… Cool?"

She smiled at Sango's unfamiliarity with the word. "You looked really impressive."

The compliment was a flustering one for the taiji-ya, and her cheeks embarrassedly pinked. How she was able to impress Kagome with her impromptu stunt of archery was puzzling. She mumbled some thanks and handed Kagome back the bow, instructing her to shoot again.

Now that she knew how to improve her aim, Kagome examined the tree for a target. She found a knot on the trunk above the spot where Sango had connected, and decided to aim for that. After telling Sango she would strike that spot, Kagome released an arrow… and fell short.

"Uh… guess I got over-excited." Kagome nervously laughed. "It's a little hard for me to keep my arm up when shooting higher." She picked up another arrow and held it against the bow.

"It's the same as before," Sango noted, walking around behind Kagome. She reached an arm out to support Kagome's bow arm from underneath and said, "Just keep it steady."

It was odd, having Sango stand so close to her. Just as when she had seen Sango with the bow and arrow, Kagome felt a peculiar awe overtake her; and her touch, the words uttered close to her ear, made her shiver.

"Kagome-chan, hold still."

"I-I'm trying!" Kagome bravely tried to keep her composure, but now that she was aware of this strangeness, it continued to nettle her mind.

Sango lifted her free hand to rest against Kagome's drawing hand. It startled Kagome and acted like a trigger, causing her to shake and free the arrow so it shot off wildly into the forest.

Now standing away from her after the shock of Kagome's action, Sango stared at the girl. "Kagome-chan, what happened?"

Kagome bit back an instinctive reply of, '_You_ happened.' Instead she lamely answered, "Sorry, I think I'm getting tired now."

This seemed to be a reasonable enough answer for Sango, and she suggested they return to the village. After agreeing and some persuasion, Kagome told Sango to go on ahead while she collected the arrows.

She decided to leave the ones she shot into the woods and walked up the tree she had been practicing on. As she yanked out the arrow she had shot, Kagome thought how it wasn't appropriate to think of herself as Cupid. Gazing at Sango's arrow protruding from the middle of the trunk, Kagome realized something:

'I think Cupid hit me when I wasn't looking.'

* * *

Me: I know Kagome isn't _that_ bad at archery… but she could still use some practice, heh.


	37. Story 37: Bleached

A/N: More "InuYasha" anime this autumn! Whoo-hoo! Let us celebrate with a brand new one-shot!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz Media, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 37: Bleached

"Kagome-chan?"

She jumped and looked up from her book. She had been so absorbed in it she didn't even think someone would come looking for her. It made sense though. She had left the others in the village at night and wandered into the forest to find a place to read. She didn't even know how long she had been out.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing here?" Sango walked out from the trees and into the clearing. "I know we're near Kaede's village but you shouldn't be here by yourself."

The miko smiled wryly to herself. "You worry about me too much, Sango-chan."

"I have reason to." She stepped closer to her and peered at the book in her hands. "Why are you reading out here?"

"I wanted to create the right ambiance."

"What do you mean?"

She placed a hand on the grass beside her. "Sit, and I'll tell you."

For a moment Sango debated whether she should bring her back like she originally intended or listen to her. The 'sit' command seemed more suited to Inuyasha. Well, at least if she was with her she wouldn't be alone; and Sango was slightly curious as to what Kagome had said. She took a place next to her and Kagome showed her the book cover.

It depicted a man with orange hair; wearing a black haori and holding out what appeared to be a katana with a black hilt.

Kagome explained it was a manga called 'Bleach.' She had to further elucidate as to what manga was, as well as anime and television, which was the first incarnation of the series she had seen back home. She happened to be in the living room when Souta was watching it, and soon she too was drawn into the story and the characters.

She told Sango of Yoruichi, the woman who could turn into the cat and had left the place called Soul Society; distressing her kouhai Soi Fon, who had looked up to her.

Kagome flipped the pages of the book as she spoke, showing Sango the pages of flashback and the present. "I felt bad for Soi Fon. Having someone you care about suddenly leave you…"

Sango's eyes were on the pages. "But at least she got to see her again." She studied a particular page. "And she still cares very much for her."

Kagome was a little surprised. She didn't think Sango would actually reciprocate anything meaningful when she shared this with her. Any other person without the faintest interest in this media would have passed it, only heard what she said – not attentively listen.

"… Hey, Sango-chan… how would you feel if I went home and never came back?"

The taiji-ya looked up at her. Her face bore a stunned expression, but there was a slight edge to it. "You mean because of Inuyasha?"

"No, not that." It was a bit exasperating to Kagome that she would think of that as a reason. "I mean, eventually this journey I'm on with the rest of you will have to end. When it's over, I don't know if I'll be able to stay here, or even return."

Moonlight was shining down on them, making the wooded area and the girls seem ghostlike. It was quiet except for the soft rustle of the trees as the wind gently blew.

Sango closed the book and set it on the grassy forest floor. She met Kagome's eyes with such a serious gaze it made her heart skip a beat. "I would be sad. I would miss you."

Kagome swallowed.

"And I would hope for you to return. I would wait."

"Sango-chan, you can't –"

"Even if I did not decide this, I still think this is how it would be." Her expression faltered, looked almost pained. "Because that's how much…" She averted her eyes but Kagome saw her cheeks touched with red.

She shifted her body to lie on the grass and rested her head in the older girl's lap. Sango looked down and saw her smiling.

Kagome gazed up to the clear night sky. "There's a full moon tonight."

* * *

A/N: I don't know how much of this story would mean to someone who hasn't seen "Bleach" in anime form, but here it is anyway.

I got the idea for this when I recently found out that Houko Kuwashima is filling in for Soi Fon's original seiyuu because she's recovering from surgery. Satsuki Yukino provides the voice for Yoruichi. Taking into consideration the type of relationship the characters have (and what some like to imagine they have) and that they're voiced by Sango and Kagome's seiyuu respectively… well, yeah, that's what resulted in this story.


	38. Story 38: Crackers

A/N: A really short one this time before the new school year begins.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 38: Crackers

The rustling of the bag didn't particularly bother Inuyasha, but she was reaching into it so often he wondered if it was healthy. "You've been eating a lot of those."

Kagome paused mid-chew. Perhaps it seemed unladylike to be snacking so much. She raised her eyes from the textbook leaning against her legs. "Erm, well… they're supposed to help me study."

"You could eat an actual eel instead of those flavoured crackers," Sango suggested.

Miroku nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "Go catch Kagome-sama an eel."

His amber eyes flashed. "Do I look like fisherman-for-hire to you!?"

"That's not necessary, Miroku-sama," Kagome quelled with a faint smile. "This is more convenient."

"Does everyone eat them when they study?" Shippo asked in between licks of his lollipop.

"No, this is just something I decided to do." Kagome's expression shifted like a wave from amusement to anxious. "But, ah… there is another reason why young people may eat them."

"What would that be?" Sango conversationally said as she picked a cracker from the package.

Kagome's face coloured when Sango bit into it, and the schoolgirl hastily swept up the bag. "Ah, Sango-chan… I don't think you should have anymore of these."

Sango blinked at her quizzically. "Eh? Why not?"

Inuyasha sank against the wall and muttered, "Seriously, what's with Kagome and those crackers?"

Miroku crossed his arms and cocked his head, looking thoughtful. "I don't know, but I suddenly feel like having one."

* * *

A/N: I read somewhere that unagi crackers are a common study snack for students because it helps facilitate brain power (or something like that), but that they can also be eaten when young couples want to… you know.


	39. Story 39: Poison

A/N: I'm getting back into the Kagome and Sango groove now, so hopefully I'll have an update for at least one of my other stories before summer's end.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Story 39: Poison

It was only supposed to be one time. One kiss was all we needed, she had suggested, to be rid of these feelings. I was apprehensive about the idea. I had never even kissed a boy, let alone a girl… but I couldn't deny that I wanted to kiss her. If I could use her reasoning as a pretense, then so be it.

I soon found however, that it wasn't enough.

In the days that followed, my awareness of Kagome, and of my feelings, had grown stronger after our kiss – not weaker, like we had hoped. I couldn't tell if our kiss had the same effect on Kagome. She seemed to be acting naturally, casually, with the others and myself. It was as if what had happened and what she felt had been wiped from her mind. As for myself though… I was aching.

Every night before falling asleep, I would think of our kiss and how liberating it was to act upon my emotions. Now that I knew how wonderful it felt to touch Kagome, to give in to my feelings, I couldn't stop myself from imagining what might happen if it were repeated.

I realized, abashed, that I wanted it to happen again. Even though I knew it was potentially harmful to the relationship we had now, and the relationships we had with the others, I wanted to feel Kagome softly pressed against me again. Ironically, I believed Kagome's touch would be the only thing able to prevent me from having these thoughts.

As a taiji-ya, I could protect myself from many types of poisons – but with one kiss, Kagome had managed to infect me. I was hopelessly addicted to her poisonous lips.

* * *

A/N: Just so you all know in advance, the next story won't be a continuation of the 30th.


End file.
